When life gives you love, an imprinting story
by deadlybeautiful
Summary: Jade is the daughter of Sam and Emily and has grown up with the Pack. After a terrifing encounter with a thirsty vampire she starts to change. Becoming a werewolf dosen't bother her at all, but falling in love with her best friend is different. Embry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_

I let out an irritated sigh. To say I was angry was an understatement. I was furious. I had to hobble my way home- on crutches- because someone didn't pick me up. I should have gotten a ride from Jen when I had the chance. I let out a string of profanities as I dropped my books for the hundredth time. I couldn't wait to turn sixteen, to not have to rely on my best friend for a ride home. Normally I would walk without complaint, but the fact that I had sprained my ankle complicated things a bit.

I was about two blocks from my house when I dropped my books again. This time I raised my head to the sky and thanked god for the opportunity to hate his guts. Then the rain came down in buckets.

"As if my day could get any worse" I mumbled to myself. I bent down and picked up my school books. When I straightened up I noticed a figure leaning against a tree a few feet away from me. His red hair was plastered around his face from the rain, his angelic features looked like they had been craved from stone. His pitch black eyes were focused on me. My day had just gotten a lot worse. My breath caught in my throat and the red headed vampire smiled his eyes filled with amusement, and hunger.

I finally understood why I didn't get a ride home today. He had been out in he forest chasing a vampire, this vampire. God must hate me. My anger dissipated in an instant, replaced by pure terror. I took a fearful step back, forgetting just for a second I was on crutches. I fell backward and hit the ground, panic flooding me. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I realized my chances of living. They weren't good. The predator took a step forward. Where was the Pack? I scanned the forest that surrounded the small gravel road. I scurried away from him, still on the ground. I winced in pain as my sprained ankle hit a large rock, but I was to busy scanning the forest for help to care.

"No one's coming. No one cares what happens to you. No one can save you. It's just you and me." He said his voice rich and silky, and positively terrifying.

"You're wrong. The Pack will kill you. I'm not the one who needs saving, you are." I said trying to sound brave, fearless. I didn't pull it off.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and your precious Pack" he said laughing.

"Help!" I screamed, the predator just laughed and took another step forward. Danger sunk in. I grabbed my crutch and held it in front of me in a sad, and pathetic, attempt to protect myself. He batted it away as if it were nothing. He was standing above me, smiling down- his inhumanly white teeth sending shivers down my spine. He grabbed the front of my shirt and held me up, my feet unable to touch the ground. I kicked him with my good foot but all that did was make him smile at me, while I winced in pain. It felt like I had kicked a stone wall. I did the only thing I could think to do. I didn't have much to lose.

"Go to hell" I said spitting in his face. He threw me. I went flying through the air, my stomach doing flips, only to land - skidding- on the gravel . The rocks had cut into my flesh causing blood to flow to the surface. The predator was practically frantic at the smell. At least my death would be quick.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The furious growl of a familiar werewolf. The vampire headed toward me at lightning speed. A gray wolf lept out of the forest and collided with the vampire a foot in front of me. With a quick snap of the wolf's jaw the now-decapitated head of the predator flew into the forest on the other side of the road. The rest of the Pack shredded what was left of the vampire to bits. I was still laying on the road, blood staining the dusty brown rocks a violent crimson. The blood ran in tiny rivers through the holes between the rocks. The rain washing away all my panic, but that didn't mean I wasn't still scared. I let out a shaky sigh of relief. The gray wolf bounded into the forest only to return a few moments later human, and clad in only a pair of shorts.

He didn't say anything as he bent down and picked me up carefully. He left my school books and crutches and headed into the forest toward his house. His warm arms held me as if I weighed nothing. The muscles in his jaw were tight. His black-brown eyes were fixed ahead. As the adrenaline faded I started shaking coming to fully realize the event that had just occurred. I started hyperventilating. Not only because of my near-death experience. I should be used to how beautiful he was by now, I had known him all my life, but somehow I wasn't. Friends. I reminded myself, just friends.

We made it to his house in no time, and he gently set me down on his faded and worn brown couch. He left the room and I couldn't help the unreasonable panic I felt. I saw the vampire die before my eyes, and yet I had the fear he was standing right behind me.

Embry returned exactly 28 seconds later, I was so nervous I had counted, caring an array of items. He draped a blanket over my shoulders and handed me a brown paper bag. I was still hyperventilating. I opened the bag and proceeded to breath heavily into it. The crunching of paper soothing me, telling me that I hadn't been attacked by a vampire, that everything was fine. My breathing started to become more natural when my cuts started stinking. I glanced up from the end of the bag to see Embry dabbing my wounds with hydrogen peroxide. He stared at my legs where vertical wounds were scared in my skin.

"Thank you" I said my voice rough and as shaky as I was. I could almost feel the bruises forming. And for the first time he looked at me. His gaze lasted for only an instant, but sent my heartbeat into a frenzy. His eyes were anguished and watery, as if he was holding back tears.

"You shouldn't have to thank me. You shouldn't have been in trouble in the first place." he said continuing to dab.

"Yeah cause it's my fault I got attacked by a vampire" I said sarcastically.

"We should have been watching him closely." he said shaking his head, his eyes distant. "He was there one minute, gone the next. We were looking for him when I heard your voice." he closed his eyes. "It was close. Too close." He handed me a water bottle.

I didn't know what to say to that. So I took a long sip of much needed water.

"I'm alive" I said after a second sip. My voice sounded better.

"You don't know how scared I was. Scared I would lose my best friend. He could have killed you so easily" he had finished dabbing my right leg and wrapped it in gauze.

"You can't believe how happy I was to hear a growl." I said resting my head against a pillow, suddenly exhausted. He chuckled, the sound wary and fake. The sound of the screen door opening made me jump. Embry noticed.

"It's just the guys. Don't worry." he said soothingly. I sighed. The guys charged in cheering and yelling. Embry rolled his eyes. Jacob sat down next to me and smiled.

"Embry man that was awesome." Paul cheered. I chuckled. The entire Pack squeezed into the small living room. I took up the most room lying down, Embry still bandaging me up.

"Jade, that was sweet." Seth laughed. "You should have seen how pissed his face was after you spit in it."

"That was very clever, distracting him like that. I've never seen Embry run so fast." Jacob said. It might have been my imagination but I thought Embry blushed. It was hard to tell with his copper skin. I heard someone rummaging through the fridge. Embry grabbed my hand and started dabbing my arm, having finished with my legs. I heard a car pull in the driveway and groaned. The door flew open and I winced. A few seconds later the front door opened and my worried parents flew in.

"Jade, honey are you all right?" my mother asked slightly out of breath. My dad turned and asked the closest person to him, which was Leah, for a full account of what happened.

"I'm fine mom" I said. Claire burst in the back door. You knew it was Claire because Quil immediately ran to her.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked as she leaned across the back of the couch Quil's arm around her waist.

"Like a mummy" I stated. Several people chuckled. Many people were having conversations around the room. Seth was animatedly talking to Paul. Jacob was questioning Embry on a few things. Leah was describing with vivid detail what happened to my dad and mom. Quil was whispering to Claire how worried he was about her. Collin was eating. I took another swig of water. I noticed I was still shaking. Well, that's annoying. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I don't even remember falling asleep.

-

I woke up Saturday with a massive headache. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, waking every hour in pain. I groaned and rolled over, unfortunately I was still on Embry's couch. I landed on the ground with a humph. My already bruised muscles screaming in protest. I pushed myself up and back onto the couch, some of my scabs opening up. I massaged my throbbing head and noticed two pills sitting on the coffee table next to a tall glass of water.

"Convenient" I mumbled picking them up. I swallowed them with a large mouthful of water. Through my hazy morning thoughts I noticed a note lying next to where the cup had been.

For the pain. Rest. Don't do anything stupid, I'll be back later.

-Embry

I glanced around the rest of the room. My school books were lying on the floor under the coffee table. I picked up my notebook to find it covered in dried blood. That's going to hard to explain to my Geometry teacher. I threw it back down on top of the pile and groaned. I was sore all over, and I had to pee. I looked for my crutches to find them near the door. Damn it. I stood up on my good foot and hopped to them. A scab on my leg opened up. I noticed one of my crutches had a large dent in it. Luckily in a house I only needed one. I grabbed the good one and proceeded to make my way to the bathroom. I had been to Embry's plenty of times when my parents were away, he was always my babysitter. Unless he had to 'work' then Jacob looked after me. I found out almost all the guys were werewolves when I was ten. I wasn't really surprised. My dad had even been a werewolf.

When I came out of the bathroom Jacob was sitting in the chair next to the couch. When he saw me he ran over to help me walk. I sat down and threw my crutch across the room making sure not to hit anything. I hated crutches.

"You shouldn't be walking" he said. Eyeing the crutch a smile on his face.

"I had to pee" I stated, lying back down. I was surprised at how easily exhausted I was after only being up a few minutes. Thank goodness my headache was dissipating. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in to make sure you don't try anything stupid." he said glancing at the note. I scowled.

"Do I often do stupid things?" I asked, irritated. I didn't think the things I did were stupid.

"Yes" he said chuckling. I shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

"No" I lied. Jacob wasn't the best cook. In fact he was as bad as Paul. The last time I ate something either of them made I got food poisoning. And I wasn't about to spend the next 24 hours leaning over a toilet. Unfortunately, my stomach growled giving away my perfectly convincing lie.

"I'll make you something" he said getting up.

"No, I'll do it" I said trying to stand up.

"You are in no condition to cook" he said gently pushing me back on the couch.

"Better than you on my worst day" I mumbled under my breath.

"The soup wasn't that bad." he said.

"I puked 24 times, Jacob!" I groaned.

"Well, I'm not making soup anyway." he said his voice drifting in from the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Grilled cheese" he said. I heard pans banging around and the fridge being opened.

"Do you know how to make it?" I asked sarcastically. Picturing him scratching his head as he stared at the ingredients my me stifle a laugh.

"Yes" he said warily. I chuckled.

"You don't sound so sure" I bit my nails, like I often did when I was board, or nervous.

"I've never actually made it. But I have seen it done." He said. I heard the oven clicking on.

"Cause that makes me feel so much better" I groaned sarcastically.

"I give you food poisoning once and you never trust my cooking again." he mumbled.

"For good reason." I winced as I reached for my history homework. Might as well get something done.

I had finished my history assignment when Jacob returned from the kitchen with two plates and two glasses. He set my plate and glass of milk in front of me. I sniffed my milk before I took a sip. It smelled fine. Werewolves never get sick, their high metabolism can burn off most harmful bacteria. So bad milk and eggs are no problem for them, that is unfortunately how I got food poisoning for the first time. I can't eat French toast thanks to Paul.

I picked up my sandwich and looked at it wearily. I smelled it. The cheese smelled fresh. Besides the burnt crust it looked fine, but so did the soup. I took a bite. It wouldn't have tasted very bad if the cheese had been melted. I noticed Jacob staring at his wondering what was wrong. He shrugged deciding it didn't matter, he was going to eat it anyway. I decided it was better than nothing and took another bit washing it down with a gulp of milk. The back door opened and closed.

Embry walked into the living room looking beautiful. Water droplets ran down his bare chest and I forced myself to look away. I held up my plate offering him the other half of my grilled cheese. He took it and sat down next to me on the couch. His hair was plastered to his neck. He took a bit and swallowed frowning.

"You must be sick" he said eyeing the sandwich in disgust.

"_I_ didn't make this" I stated.

"It's not that bad" Jacob said in defense.

"The cheese isn't even melted"

"So that's what was wrong" Jacob said eyeing his sandwich before he took the last bite. I took another bite and another drink of milk. It was better if you didn't focus on the lumpy texture. I ate my sandwich quickly trying not to taste it. I finished on my last bite with the last of my milk.

"If I get sick again I will never eat anything you make ever again" I said.

"You won't" he said standing up. "I have to go. I have a big date."

"Ten bucks says she runs" I whispered to Embry. He chuckled. Jacob heard and scowled in my direction. I beamed up at him. He rolled his eyes at me and stalked out. The back door opened and slammed shut.

Then it was just me and Embry all alone. There was unmistakable tension in the air. It had never been awkward with me and him before, but I could detect an edge to the air that had never been there before. I think he sensed it too. I glanced at him and he was staring at me his eyes wary, curious, and positively gorgeous. I couldn't look away from his intense gaze. My heart thundered in my chest, I'm almost positive he could hear it. But neither of us looked away until I smelled something burning. My head swung to stare at the kitchen and Embry was already heading in to check it out. Even though he was out of the room the tension still hung in the air. I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and thanked god that it was still working. I called my mom and asked for her to come pick me up. When I got off the phone Embry was standing in the entrance to the living room.

"Going home so soon?" he asked in a conversational tone.

"I don't want to be a pain in ass"

"You could never be a pain" he said turning on the television. It took some of the edge out of the air. Would it ever be normal with him again? I started biting my nails in frustration. I tried to watch the show but couldn't focus. Soon my mother pulled into the drive way. I stood up using the arm rest as support. I hopped over to where I threw my crutch and picked it up.

"I thought I set your crutches by the door?" Embry asked slyly.

"You did" I said kneeling down to get my books, but he already had them.

"Then how it get over there" he motioned with his head, smiling.

"Ummmm….." I hesitated "I'd rather not say." He chuckled. I used most of my energy getting outside and into the car. Embry had caught me before I fell, twice, and held the door open for me. When me and all my crap were in the car mom reversed onto the road. Embry stood watching us go.

"What's the matter?" my mother asked a block from home. "You seem…. upset."

"I'm not upset." I lied. I was slightly upset. But I wasn't about to admit to myself why. I was always a fantastic liar, even to myself.

Every step up to the house was exhausting and painful. But soon I had finally managed to make it in the house and downstairs to my room. I crash-landed on my bed. The sun was starting to set and I realized I had slept most of the day, I had only been up few hours, not including my restless nights sleep. I guess blood loss dose that to you. I had about a half an hour before I would have to go to crash. I pulled out my sketch pad and began to doodle not really focusing. My thoughts wandered aimlessly. It wasn't until I was about to close my eyes that I actually looked at what I had drawn.

It was the eyes of the predator as dark and sinister as I remembered. I tossed it away suddenly frightened. I closed my eyes to forget the hunger in those eyes. Eyes that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I flicked off my lamp on my nightstand, not needing to open my eyes. I pulled the covers up and snuggled into their much needed comfort. I willed myself to have dreamless sleep.

My dream was frightening. It happened just like yesterday, assuming it was still Saturday. But instead of the predator's head flying into the forest, it was Embry's. His lifeless eyes staring into mine, before it landed into the green ferns. It chilled me to the bone.

I sat blot upright in my bed a terrible scream escaping my lips before my hand came down over them. I gasped for air, but none would come as I sobbed. I heard footsteps on the stairs. A thunderous bang as the door to my room burst open revealing two dark figures in the doorway. I hardly noticed, all I could see was Embry's lifeless eyes staring back at me. I finally caught my breath as my sobs shuddered through my body. I curled up wrapping my arms around my knees and bringing them to my chest. I felt a hand on my back as someone trying to calm me down. I never cried, not even when I was little. Not even near death experiences make me cry. That's probably why the two figures in the doorway were so worried. Hell I was the one crying and I was worried. Worried for my sanity.

"Jade, it's all right. Everything is fine. Everything will be fine, I promise." Leah said.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Seth asked. I squeezed my eyes shut willing the sight of Embry's demise out of my mind. It didn't work. That gaze was ingrained in my mind, the last gift of the predator.

"_I'm going to enjoy killing you and your precious Pack"_ his words echoed through my mind.

"No" I choked out. "I'm not all right"

"I'll be right back" Seth muttered before he sprinted from the room.

"It's alright" Leah said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I still saw lifeless eyes behind my eyelids, somehow their gaze was worse than the hungry one I had encountered before.

My tears hadn't ceased by the time Embry showed up, but fortunately my sobs had. I couldn't look at him. He rubbed my back like Leah had. His touch sent fresh tears through my system. Leah had left, claiming she had to get back to her round. We were all alone.

"Jade, tell me what happened" he begged, his voice filled with sorrow.

"The angel died" I responded my voice emotionless. Tears stilled rolled down my cheeks.

"You're not going to tell me anything else, are you?" he asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Something has got to be worrying you if your crying" he said his voice low, rough.

"I'll deal with it" I mumbled.

"Repressing things isn't good for your health" he stated sounding like a big brother.

"So? I do a lot of things that are bad for my health." I countered.

"Name one" he smirked.

"I piss off bloodthirsty vampires in my free time" I smiled.

"That's not funny" he said sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"Yes it is. Any of the guys would have laughed." I said. I looked at him. His eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his full lips. His eyes opened and I looked away, not sure if I could handle a look at those eyes.

"Fine I'll give you that one." he said reluctantly. "Bet you don't have another." I decided to mess with him.

"I run around in freezing rain naked" I said looking at him for his reaction. His eyes widened, he blushed, and his jaw dropped open. I couldn't help myself I clutched my side, laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

"You…..should…..have……seen….your……face" I said catching my breath. Wiping tears off my faces.

"Very mature" he said standing up. He walked over to the door and lingered in the doorway his face in shadows.

"I couldn't help myself. I can't miss an opportunity to see you blush." I smiled at him. Little did he know it, but he knew just how to make me feel better.

"I _didn't _blush" he said quickly.

"Defensive" My smile widened.

"Good night Jade" he said voice low and unbelievably sexy.

"Night" I said. I fell back asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_**

I woke up the next morning with uncomfortable feeling lodged in the bottom of my stomach. I leaned back and thought of all the things it could be, trying for once to be honest with myself. I couldn't decide what it was. It was between hunger and nauseousness.

I rolled out of bed and hopped to my dresser. I pick the most comfortable clothes I could find and walked to the bathroom. I winced with every other step as the pain in my ankle made me dizzy. I decided that my ankle was fine. I was not using those annoying crutches another minute, no matter what pain I had to suffer through.

After I took a much needed shower, and got dressed, I went upstairs. The smell of ham and eggs drifted down the hall and I was starving. I hadn't had much in my system in the last two days. I walked in the cozy kitchen to find Paul and Collin eating. I grabbed a plate and filled it as full as I could. I sat down next to Paul at the table and dug in. About halfway through my plate I looked up to find them both staring at me.

"What?" I said with a mouthfull of eggs.

"I've never seen you eat so much" Paul commented.

"Blood loss does that to you" I said after swallowing.

"I'm not convinced" Collin said.

"Well, I am" I said shoving another fork full of eggs into my mouth. They tasted delicious.

"Are you sure you aren't full?" Paul asked. I shot him a glare. He turned back to the sports section of the news paper. I grabbed the comics and started reading, still stuffing my face.

"Where are your crutches?" Collin asked.

"Downstairs" I muttered a fork full of ham centimeters from my open mouth. Did they ever miss anything?

"You shouldn't walk around without them. You're ankle will never heal." Paul said from behind his newspaper. I shrugged. At this point in time I couldn't give a shit, as long as I don't have to use crutches.

When I finished breakfast the guys were gone. I rinsed my plate and put it in the dishwasher that the guys had gotten for mom years ago. I knew mom and dad were working. Food for the pack doesn't pay for itself, even if the guys contribute. Which they do.

I knew I pretty much had the house to myself until three this afternoon, with the exception of any of the Pack passing by like they always do. It was only seven. I knew I still had geometry homework, not to mention biology. Good thing it was almost summer, I don't think I could stand my sophomore year any longer. Finals were coming up a week after my birthday and I knew I had to be ready, or I was going to fail. I sighed and found my school books by the front door where my mom had left them the night before. I winced with the effort of picking up the heavy books, the weight pulled at the muscles under my scabs. I sat down at the kitchen table and started on Geometry.

When I finished it was around eight, but I still had biology. I was almost tempted into getting the answers online. But I restrained myself and opened my textbook. It really wasn't that hard once I started concentrating on it. It took me an hour and a half, but I finally got it finished.

I had to admit to myself that I didn't really have a life. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ciling trying to think of something, _anything_I could do today. The one thing I really wanted to do was out of the question. Even if I was walking on my ankle, I could never run on it with out tearing a muscle. Ok so maybe running in the forest, off the path, might not have been the smartest thing in the world to do. But that didn't mean I wouldn't do it again.

The next possible thing I could think to do was to watch a movie. But I knew sitting around the house all by myself wasn't going to help my sanity.

I glanced out the window to see the beautiful sky a cloudless blue. It was days like these that made you miss the sun. I finally decided I would go to the beach, there was bound to be someone there on a day like this.

I walked downstairs and grabbed my sketch book from where it was laying on the floor and tore out the newest picture without looking at it. No need for a nervous breakdown today. I crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage. Good riddance. I grabbed a jacket and hurried back upstairs. My foot didn't hurt so much after the exercise. I slipped on a pair of shoes and walked out the door.

The forest is always so amazing on sunny days. The bright green magnified a thousand times. The walk to the beach was relatively short, the only problem was I had to walk by Jacob's house. He's just so damn stubborn, my dad says he gets it from an old friend. He just won't tell me who.

If he sees me without my crutches he'll have a cow and take me home. And no amount of persuasion, or logic will get him to stop once he's started. This is what they would call 'stupid'. Just like running in the woods. Or like the time I went cliff diving all by myself. Jacob had been as angry as Embry and my dad. It's not like I jumped from the top.

I honestly didn't see a problem with going to the beach, but Jacob would find one. I wondered if he was on patrol, because that would make this so much easier. I snuck into the trees before I got to his house. I kept to the edge and paused behind trees and bushes. I was about halfway there when I heard the door squeak open on the opposite side of the street. I froze behind my tree and prayed I hadn't been caught. But with my luck I probably had.

I waited 30 seconds before I dared move. Either he was waiting for me to reveal myself or he haden't seen me. I contemplated running. I was a pretty fast runner, I had went all state last year. But I knew with my ankle there was no way I would be able to outrun Jacob. I walked across the gap between the next few trees like I was doing nothing wrong, because I really wasn't. I hadn't been told I couldn't go to First beach. I was almost surprised when he didn't come out of his house and walk toward me disappointed.

When I got down to the beach I sighed in relife, I was glad I got out of the house. The smell of salt brought back lots of memories of when I was little. When Seth taought me how to build a sand castle, or when mom and dad would take me to the tide pools.

I sat down on a piece of driftwood and stared out at the sea. The sun made the water look blue instead of its usual gray. For the millionth time in my life I loved that I lived in La Push. There was no where in the world I would rather be. If I hadn't been so caught up in my thoughts I might have heard her coming.

Small arms wrapped around me and squeezed me. I turned quickly to see Claire sitting next to me. I laughed at myself.

"Nice to see you out and about" she commented smiling at me.

"I couldn't lay around the house" I said scratching my wrist.

"It's a beautiful day" she said gazing up at the endless sky.

"It is" I agreed.

"You know I heard about what happened last night" she said calmly.

"Quil told you" I stated.

"Yeah. The Pack asked me to figure out what happened, but they know as well as I do you aren't going to say anything." she muttered. I laughed. They all knew me to well. I scratched my shoulder and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked concerned.

"My scabs itch" I complained. She laughed at this.

"Don't itch them or they'll scar" she said grabbing my hand. Claire was like my big sister, even if I was more mature than she was at my age.

"Where's Quil?" I asked knowing the answer, but wanting to distract her. Asking about Quil always does the job.

"Patrol" she sighed longingly.

"How you holding up? You never were very good at waiting." I commented.

"I'm fine, I guess. I wish it would get here already" she said staring out to sea.

"Don't worry he'll be your husband soon enough, Claire. He has waited for you for years. You can wait a for him a month." I said shaking my head.

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor." she said.

"Really?" I asked wearily, hiding my horror. I did not want to stand up in front of people and give a speech wearing a dress. Especially a dress that Claire would pick out.

"The dress won't be that bad" she said almost reading my thoughts. I had to laugh at that.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"You looked scared. I honestly don't know what scares you about dresses. You're going to have to wear one when you get married." she said a big smile on her face.

"If" I clarified. "If I get married."

"You will. I'm absolutely positive." she said eyeing me, a mischievous look in her eyes. A look she had given me many times, it always meant she was keeping something from me. I eyed her suspiciously before I let it drop. I could have asked her what she was keeping from me. If she refused I could weezel it out of her like I did my surprise birthday party last year, but I decided not to. I knew I probably wouldn't get married. I don't think I could find someone I could love as much as Quil loves Claire, or my mom loves my dad. I knew nothing was stronger than imprinting.

"Whatever" I shrugged.

"So what are you doing without your crutches little cuz?" she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need them anymore." I said confidentally. I really didn't need them, my foot felt fine. This time she rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'idiotic tendacies'.

"I do not have idiotic tendancies" I scowled.

"You heard that?" she asked.

"Of course" I sighed. She shrugged letting it drop. We sat like that gazing out over the waves, both of us lost in thought.

"Fine" I said changing the subject "I'll be your Maid of Honor. But I'm not wearing a dress with a bunch of crap on it. It has to be simple."

She squealed in delight.

"You can even pick it out" she promised, hugging me.

"Fine" I muttered wondering when that promise would fly out the window.

After Claire had noticed the time she had sprinted toward her telling me she would talk to me later. Quil was probably getting off patrol any minute now. I sat a few minutes longer before flipping open my sketch book and started drawing. It took me a minuet to realize the familiar shapes my pencil was making. I shaded under the cheekbones and made sure the smile was as beautiful on paper as it was on his face. It was harder than I thought, drawing my best friend. But soon enough he looked perfect, just like him. I had a feeling it didn't look quite right, like something was missing. A quick smile flew across my face as I realized what was missing. I drew them on quickly feeling like a dork. When I was done I took a long look at Embry, wings and all. He was my guardian angel. I closed my sketch pad and stared out to the seemingly endless ocean.

I slid off the log and down onto the sand. I leaned my back against the smooth wood. I inwardly sighed and closed my eyes letting the sun warm my skin. I felt a shadow block out the sun and my eyes flew open to see Embry staring down at me. I scowled up at him and his smile grew. He sat next to me on the sand.

"Claire called and told me you were here." he said. "She also told me she suckered you into being her Maid of Honor."

"Yeah, but I get to pick my dress" I said frowning at the words.

"You in a dress, I can't wait to see that." He chuckled. I hit him on the arm with the back of my hand. He chuckled harder. I sighed.

"That's not the worst part." I paused "There are going to be pictures."

"I can hardly wait. I have to wear a tux, I'm the Best Man." He said remotely. I laughed this time. Then he spotted my sketch pad. He reached for it and I grabbed his arm.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked slyly.

"I'm going to look at you sketches." he said still reaching.

"Who said you could?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I did" he said flashing a bight white smile at me. He finally grabbed it and, holding it out of my reach, flipped through my pictures. I groaned and itched my scabs, distracting him for just a second. As soon as he looked my way I grabbed my sketch book and ran away from him. Running was a dumb idea. I stumbled for just a second and he snatched the book away from me as I righted myself. Now he was running down the beach flipping through the pictures. His face bright and he had a smile on his flawless lips. Until he saw his picture. His brow furrowed as his eyes scaned the picture, all traces of his smile vanished into thin air. His eyes flickered from his my picture to me, his eyes sad. He finally found out my cryptic message. I felt like crying all over again from the pain in his eyes. I grabbed the book from his hands and headed toward the road home. I didn't make it far before he caught up with me. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Jade…" he said. I turned toward him but kept my eyes fixed on the ground. My eyes stung from unshed tears.

"What?" I asked letting my anger at myself leak into my voice, but it cracked. And the tears started to come for the second time in the last 24 hours. I felt pathetic and venerable. He hugged me. His presence make me feel safe, his warmth made me feel better.

"I'm not going anywhere you know." he said. I couldn't say anything. I started to wipe the tears away angrily.

"You know it's ok to cry. You've been through a lot in the last 48 hours."

"No, it's not ok." I said finding my voice.

"Yes," he said taking my wrists "it is." he let go of my wrist and lifted my chin up with the side of his finger. I smacked his hand away and walked away from him. How could I be so stupid? I knew the guys looked at my stuff all the time and I still added the wings. I hit myself in the forehead with the heel of my hand. He followed me like a shadow.

"Jade, please stop." he begged, the pain in his voice was extremely noticeable. I stopped, sucking in a shakey breath. I turned around hesitantly, looking at him wearily. He had one tear streaming down his copper cheek. I couldn't take it, Embry in pain was to much to stand. I threw my arms around his waist, breathing in his woodsy smell. I can't stand to see him hurt, I _needed _to help him feel better. Call it an uncontrollable compulsion or urge. I had to make him feel better, I couldn't help myself.

"Don't cry Embry, I'm the one who's supposed to be upset." I mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tight. It didn't hurt, he was always so careful. Embry never did anything without thinking it through.

After a minute or so I finally had the courage to aske "Why _are _you crying Embry?" I looked up at him. He opened his mouth, then closed it. His brow furrowed.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said looking at the ground, suddenly ashamed. I pulled away from him, he released me and I walked away from him my eyes fixed on the indentations in the road. He didn't say anything, he didn't follow me. The uneasy feeling in my gut chewed at my stomach. I bit my lip and walked faster away from my best friend. I knew I was lying to myself about something, something my subconscious was trying to tell me, I just didn't know what. I didn't even know if I wanted to find out what it was. I just knew it had to do with my dream, the uneasy feeling in my gut, and the comment Claire had made today. I bit down harder on my lip till it bled, forcing myself away from the plaguing thoughts that swirled in my head. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted things to be same, but deep down I knew _nothing_ would be normal again.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

The two weeks after my attack went by without notice. I was anxious to turn sixteen and upset about the day at the beach. Embry hasn't been over since. The worst part is knowing it's my fault.

I had run on autopilot the entire time. I had ignored the uneasy feeling that hadn't left my stomach. I already knew I was going to pass finals, I had taken to memorizing my notes. I turned in my sketch of Embry to my art teacher for an assignment. She had been thrilled, and disappointed at my lack of enthusiasm. She had entered it in an upcoming art show. Which I was now forced to attend.

Jacob was around a lot more than usual. It bugged me to no end. One day I couldn't stand his snide remarks on my behavior. I had asked him about the friend who he had loved. His face had fell and I had instantly felt bad. I told him I was sorry for bringing it up and left the room. After that Jacob had started coming over less often. I felt awful.

My mother had commented several times on my mood and each time I would change the subject. The last time she had persisted and I made up an excuse. I still felt bad for lying to her.

I started running again. I would pull on my sweatshirt and jersey shorts and run through the pouring rain. I started running faster and farther. My track couch was extremely impressed with my dedication.

I went to the art show and stared at all the artwork the hung on the walls and bleachers. It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. My mom and dad came, so did Claire and Quil. My picture won first in it's category. My art teacher was excited. I wasn't, but I was glad one of us was enjoying it.

I had noticed my vision was getting better, and my sense of smell more acute. Jacob said I was changing.

I went to my last meet the day before my birthday in a trance. I had dressed and stretched. I was still stretching when Jack had come over and talked to me. He was a nice guy and was only a year older than me. We had talked a few times, mainly about track. He was lanky, with long hair that he had tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his eyes were hazel.

"Hey" he said standing next to me.

"What's up?" I asked before taking a drink of water.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said leaning up against a wooden post. It was painted white and as his arm hit it, little flakes of paint drifted to the slightly damp dirt. I wondered if I was going insane to notice such a stupid thing.

"Oh" I shrugged talking another sip. The announcer came over the intercom to announce my first event was up next.

"That's me, I got to go. Sorry" I said walking toward the starting line.

"Wait" he said jogging to keep up with my pace.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to dinner with me" he said. I blinked in response.

"I don't know Jack, I'll think about it." I said taking my place.

"Ok. See you later, Jade. Good luck." he said heading to go sit in the stand. Wow. Jack wanted to go to dinner, with me? That was weird. What was more weird was that I was considering it. I shook the thoughts from my head and focused on what I had to do. I knelt down into the stating position and took a deep breath getting in the zone. I blocked out all the sound and pictured the track a gravel road. In my mind the rain poured down, and I was all alone. I barley registered the coach come up to the line. I placed my fingers on the ground and my eyes flickered to him. He held up the gun. I turned back to the track. I heard the gun shoot and I sprinted. I lifted my legs high and pounded my feet against the ground as fast and as hard as I could. I focused on nothing but the next step and my slow steady breathing that was starting to come faster. Before I knew it I had already finished the first lap. I chanced a glance, during the curve, behind me to see everyone else a half a lap back. I smiled and kept running.

On my third lap I passed everyone who were still going on their second. I hadn't even slowed down to pace myself, not once. I kept thinking that if I ran fast enough I could leave my problems behind me.

I ran faster on my last lap. My footfalls falling in time with my heartbeat. I rounded the last curve and glanced in the stand. Mom and dad were cheering. So was Embry. I quickly looked away and pushed myself even harder. I crossed the finish line and ran into the grass trying to slow down my forward momentum and still be off the track for the other runners. I grabbed my water bottle and downed it while walking in circles to slow down my heartbeat. I was practically panting I was so out of breath. For the first time in the last two weeks I started to scratch my scabs. Most of them had dissipated. I stopped myself and balled my hands into fists to make sure I didn't do it again. My fingernails, which were unusually long, dug into my palms. Leaving half moon marks in their wake.

My heartbeat had returned to normal by the time the last runner had crossed the finish line. My coach had come over and patted me on the back telling me I had made him proud. Jack came over to congratulate me. It bit my nails in anticipation of my next event. I had beaten the school record. Pulverized was a better word though.

"I'll go to dinner with you" I said as I filled my water bottle. His smile was brilliant in return. He leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled shyly at him as he ran off to his event. I glanced into the stand to see mom talking animatedly to dad. They didn't seem to have noticed. Embry however did, he met my gaze for only a second before getting up and leaving. I muttered something under my breath about overprotective best friends and he paused only for a second. He might have heard me.

I shook my head and headed over to the long jump area to prepared myself. But I couldn't concentrate.

I stood at the line and gazed at the sand pit at the end. The woman who was standing next to me with a clipboard blew her whistle. I took off. Right before the jump I made the mistake of thinking about the look Embry had given me. It had been somewhere between disappointment and anger. I faltered for only a second and jumped only two feet. I shook my head. I was disappointed in my jump but worse I was disappointed on myself for letting this get to me. Why should I care if he doesn't approve? It's not like he's my father. Besides he hasn't even met Jake and he's already being an ass. Forget about it. Forget about him. I walked back to the line glumly.

The woman blew her whistle again, and like last time I took off running. But just like last time my thoughts faltered. Why could he be so upset with me over something so stupid like a date? It's not like I just sold my sole to the devil. This time I scratched. I shook my head again but the thoughts stayed firmly in place. Now I wasn't just disappointed in myself, I was angry at my best friend. He could at least try to be supportive in my decision. Or pretend he was. He doesn't come around the house for two weeks then shows up just to leave. Sometimes Embry Call can be such an asshole. Since my two events were over I could leave if I got back by the time the announced the winners. Couch wouldn't notice I was gone till then. I let my anger make my decision for me.

I went and sat on the bench, not trusting myself to stand up without the compulsion to go bit someone's head off. It would be stupid to go to his house and scream at him for being an asshole. I glared holes into the too green grass while violent images flickered through my mind. My anger started to ebb away by the time they announced the winners. I stepped forward to claim my ribbon and glanced into the stand. He had came back, and I glared at him for a fraction of a second. After I received my ribbon I headed to the locker room muttering angrily to myself the whole way.

When I was done changing I went outside to see that my mom an dad weren't waiting to give me a ride, my best friend was. Anger shot through me for the second time that day. I contemplated walking home. But I don't walk away from confrontation, I wasn't Embry. He must not know how angry am at him, or he's already weighed his options. I walked to the car and sat down in the gray seat. I closed the door being careful not to slam it. I didn't look at him, instead I stared out the window.

He started the car. The radio filled the silence.

"Please tell me why your mad at me." He murmured, I could barley hear it above the music.

"Because your acting like an asshole" I said calmly, reining in my anger before I did something I would regret.

"Your right." he said. "I'm sorry I'm not being very supportive."

"You should be. I accept your apology." I said. I hated being angry with Embry, even when he did deserve it.

He sped down the road keeping just above the speed limit. For once it was an uncomfortable silence. I looked at him fro the first time since I had gotten into his car. There was a worry line embedded into his forehead, like when he thought things through. I wondered what he was thinking about. His eyes were fixed on the road. Occasionally his grip would tighten on the steering wheel, his muscles straining beneath his skin. He could easily break it. His jaw was tight with unmistakable tension. He was unbelievably beautiful. The feeling in my stomach grew, lashing its way up into my chest, making it hard to breath. I looked back to the trees. The feeling didn't subside. I kinda wished it would.

When he pulled up to my house I opened the door without telling him goodbye. He rolled down his window when I got to the front door.

"See you tomorrow." he shouted. I faked a smile and waved.

I woke up on my birthday to find that my chest still hurt. I rubbed it and tried to breath deeply, I couldn't. I decided to ignore it.

"Repressing things is bad for your health."

I shrugged and got ready for school. I showered and dressed and headed upstairs for breakfast. Mom was sitting in the kitchen. I smiled sheepishly at her and grabbed a plate from the drain.

"Good morning, birthday girl" she said smiling warmly at me.

"Good morning" I responded robotically, she didn't' seem to notice. Or at least I hoped she didn't. Seth and Jacob came in sniffing the air. I started piling food on my plate. The did the same piling on twice as much as I did.

"Happy birthday, brat" Jacob said nudging me.

"It's your birthday?" Seth asked clueless. I nodded, laughing at him.

I ate my food in peace, finishing quickly. Mom grabbed her keys and we headed out the door. The drive to school was quicker when I let my mind wander. I hopped out of the car and waved to my mother as she drove away. I took a deep breath and headed into the school. People stared, like people always did, but the stares didn't bother me like they used to. I held my head high and strolled to my locker. After I picked up my books that always seem to fall out, I heard a small cough behind me. I turned to see Jack looking at me with an intense stare that seemed somehow familiar. I couldn't remember why. He leaned against the locker next to mine and smiled at me. I smiled back at him, but it was forced. Something didn't feel right. Girls down the hall whispered, pointed, and giggled. I rolled my eyes. He laughed, low but oddly light.

"So when do you want to go to dinner with me?" he asked. That's something I like about Jack, he cuts through all the crap.

"When do you want to go?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said grabbing my text books for first hour.

"How about I pick you up at five?" he asked.

"Five?" I asked skeptically.

"By the time we get to Port Angeles and get our food it'll be a reasonable time to eat." he said with a calculating expression.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said suddenly shy.

By second hour word had gotten around the school that I was going out with Jack. Several people approached me to ask about it. All extremely giggly girls. By lunch whispers followed the stares.

I got my food after a congratulations from one of the lunch ladies for breaking the record yesterday. I thanked them and went to sit next to Jen and Kate at our table. Before I even sat down I was ambushed with questions.

"Are you dating Jack?" Kate said nearly bouncing out of her seat.

"Are you sleeping with Jack?" asked Jen more upfront.

"Well hello to you to." I mumbled sitting down. "No," I said looking at Kate, I turned to glare knifes at Jen "Hell, no"

"I wouldn't blame you if you were. He is nine kinds of fine." she said biting her lip and gazing longingly at his table. I sighed and shook my head. Jen will be Jen.

"Congratulations on the record." Kate said, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks" I said stabbing my goulash with my fork. There was a silence at the table for a few uncomfortable moments.

"Happy Birthday" Jen said when as she picked at her pineapple.

"Happy birthday to you.." Kate started to sing. I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"If you sing I will kill you." I promised. When released my hold on her mouth she just smiled at me.

"Chill, Jade." Jen commanded.

"What's up with you today? You seem on edge." Kate said.

"Finals you know." I lied. The nodded in agreement. It was actually the pain in my chest. I ate my food, every time I swallowed my chest would scream in protest. It reminded me of the day after of my attack. I shivered.

"I'm sure they're not going to be that bad" Kate reassured me, unaware I wasn't shivering over finals. But of bloodthirsty vampires.

"Your right. I guess it's just stress." I agreed.

After school my dad drove me to get my license. We talked about everyday things. I didn't have to lie once. He brought up the fact that they were absolutely positive I would phase this summer. I said it was probably better that way, I wouldn't miss any school. He smiled at my answer. It's so easy to please dad.

I passed both my tests and walked out of the small tan colored building with my license. I got to drive home.

We celebrated my birthday at the cliffs with a bonfire. I love the way the flames crackle and pop bright yellows and oranges against the stark black sky. We consumed countless hot dogs and hamburgers, endless bottles of pop, and bags of chips. Well when I say 'we' I meant the Pack. Paul ate the most, as usual.

The guys had a burping contest until my mother stopped them with a stern look. How she scares the Pack so much I'll never know. Kim and Jared were there with their son Kevin. Why they named the poor kid Kevin I'll never know. He's only five and already so adorable, I know he's going to be a heart breaker when he's older. They had to leave early to put him to bed.

After they left Paul got into a fight with Jacob about who was the better fighter. Finally they picked me to settle the argument. I chose Jacob and Paul sulked the rest of the night. Seth fell asleep.

Colin and Brady had an arm wrestling match. Brady won. I asked Paul, still sulking, for a pop so he threw me one. It would have flew over my head but my hand flew up at an alarming speed and caught it at the last second. Everyone stopped talking waiting to see my reaction to my slowly developing reflexes. I looked down at the pop in my hand and started laughing. Everybody resumed their conversation seeming pleased.

At the end of the night, as the fire was dwindling, they sung me Happy Birthday. I sat back and took it with a smile on my face. Embry kicked Seth awake. He jumped three feet in the air and looked around panicked while everyone, including myself, laughed at him. He rubbed his eyes and asked what he had missed. Nobody answered him.

I slept uneasy that night. Maybe it was the caffeine still sizzling through my system, or maybe it was nerves over my date tomorrow. I honestly couldn't tell you.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own _Twilight._

It was Saturday and I had all day before I had to get ready for my date. I had no homework and nothing to do around the house. I decided to make some food. It's a fact that if you cook something in my house, you are guaranteed to have at least one werewolf come to consume it. Since it almost noon and all I had for breakfast today was a small bowl of cereal I decided I would make myself cupcakes. I got out all the ingredients and laid out all the measuring cups in front of them. I preheated the oven. I quickly mixed it all together. I put the little cups into the pan and poured in the correct amounts. I stuck it in the oven and started making the icing. I just started to smell them baking when I heard footsteps on the steps up to the house. I swung around in time to see Seth and Paul enter through the back door. I stood between them and the oven.

"I want cupcakes." Seth whined.

"Me too" Paul chimed in.

"They aren't even done yet. Then your going to have wait for them to cool. And wait for me to ice them." I said watching their faces fall. Through the small window in the kitchen I saw another figure make its way across the yard.

"Shit, I only made a dozen" I mumbled.

"Only? You might want to make some more." Embry commented coming in "I'm hungry." I turned around and started gathering the items I had just put away. I started measuring everything out.

"Jacob is coming too" Embry said sitting on the counter next to me.

"Lovely" I commented "At least it's not Collin." All the guys snickered. Paul went and sat down in the living room. I heard the TV turn on and change to some sports channel. Seth sat down in the kitchen and started to do a crossword puzzle. I wasn't surprised when he quit after two and went to join Paul in the living room.

I got out a second pan and put the paper cups in it, Embry helped from where he was sitting. I heard the stairs creak.

"Hey Jacob" I said pouring the brown mixture into the cups. Embry stuck his finger in the batter and licked it off his finger. The pain in my chest clawed at my throat sending me into a coughing fit. I had to sit down.

"You okay?" Embry asked, gripping the edge of the counter with concern.

"I'll be fine" I said in a raspy voice, followed immediately by more coughing. I heard the faucet turn on and off. Jacob went into the living room. Embry sat a glass filled with water next to me on the table.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, though I knew I wasn't. I gulped down half the water and rubbed my now raw throat. The pain had subsided back into my chest, at least for the time being.

I washed my hands and went back to pouring the batter into the wells. I felt awful. Embry had went back to sitting on the counter. The timer for the cupcakes in the oven went off. I grabbed a wooden spoon and an oven mitt. I open the door an took them out quickly. I hit a reaching hand with my spoon.

"You have to wait." I said my voice sounding better.

"Fine" Paul snapped going back into the living room.

"Obnoxious werewolves" I muttered under my breath.

"I'm offended." Jacob said from the couch.

"Ditto" Embry said.

"I'm not." Seth shouted "I _love_ being obnoxious"

"We noticed" I said over my shoulder.

"Hormonal this afternoon." Seth commented.

"If I'm being hormonal then you aren't getting any cupcakes." I snapped. There was no response. I laughed.

I turned on the radio after I slid in the second batch. I let Embry have the bowl and spoon. One of my favorite songs turned on and I turned it up. I drank the rest of my water. I leaned my chair back on two legs and mouthed the words to the song. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the music. I heard I quite chuckled and my eyes snapped open to see Embry clutching his side and nearly falling off the counter in silent laughter. I scowled in his direction.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You" he smiled, it was blinding. I rolled my eyes and checked to see if the cupcakes were cold enough to frost. I decided the first few would be consumed so fast no one would care if the frosting was a little melted. I got a better knife out of a drawer and quickly started to frost them with my frosting.

"Cupcakes" I said after I'd frosted the first three. I heard quick footsteps as three very large men dashed into the kitchen for food. They grabbed the first three and I handed the forth, which I had just finished, to Embry. I started on the next. It was grabbed out of my hand as soon as I was done. It continued like this until the next batch came out of the oven, this time I couldn't stop them form grabbing them and headed into the living room. I scowled at the empty pan. I hadn't even gotten one. That just shows how grateful werewolves are. I stuck all the cups and bowls into the sink of hot water. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Embry smiling at me, a poorly frosted cupcake in his outstretched hand. I smiled at him and took it.

"Thanks" I said peeling the wrapper off. I sat on next to him on the counter and ate. It was delicious as I knew it would be. Mom might be good at making breakfast and dinner, but I am the master of making desert.

"These are good" Paul commented from the living room.

"Thanks Jade" Jacob said with his mouth full. Seth made a comment but since he had packed all his cupcakes into his mouth at once I couldn't understand him. I just laughed.

"Your welcome guys" I said taking a second bite. The back door opened and Collin and Brady ran in.

"Damn it" Collin scowled "We missed the cupcakes." Brady groaned and walked back out the door.

"Ha" Seth bragged from the other room. Collin glared in the direction of the living room. I laughed silently.

"Next time call me if you're baking." He said before he followed Brady outside. I shook my head before stuffing the last of my cupcake into my mouth.

I spent most of my day with the guys joking and beating Seth at video games. At about one the back door slammed closed and Seth's eyes widened. Jacob leaned back to see who had come in.

"Hey Leah" he said. "Aren't we in a good mood today." Seth silently got off the couch and bolted for the door.

"Get back here you ass" Leah shouted running after him. We all glanced at each other for a second before we rushed to the window. We made it there in time to see Leah pounce on Seth taking him to the ground.

"What do you think he did this time?" Paul asked. We shrugged.

"Ten bucks says Leah kicks his ass" Jacob said.

"Your on" Paul said running to the door.

"Leah! Your hair is of fire!" He screamed trying to give Seth a chance to get away. I was in tears I was laughing so hard.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying!" Jacob screamed before she got distracted.

"Run Seth!" Paul screamed.

"Go Leah!" Jacob chanted. Embry was laughing and shaking his head. I joined Jacob in chanting. Paul shot me a glare. Seth managed to slip away from her and started to sprint away but she caught his ankle making him fall face first into the muddy ground.

Leah walked in ten minutes later with a triumphant smile on her face. Seth walked in with a broken nose. He snapped it back into place and headed to the bathroom. Paul slapped ten dollars in Jacob's hand.

It was a quarter after four before I stated getting ready for my date. All the guys had left and mom was already home from work. She was surprised when I came upstairs in a nice pair of cargo pants and a striped polo that was a little tight in my opinion. Claire would have approved, she always complained when I dressed like a boy. It was ten till five.

"Honey, why are you dressed up?" she asked.

"Ummmm, I have a date." I said, it sounded like a question. That's when dad walked in.

"What?" he asked, I cringed.

"I have a date with a friend who's on my track team." I said, which was true.

"Oh, I don't approve of you dating." he said sitting down.

"Come on dad, it's just dinner. It's not like I'm getting married." I said glancing at the clock. Dad grunted.

"When is he getting here?" Dad asked.

"Why?" I said side-stepping his question.

"I just want to talk to him." he said, I couldn't hid my horror.

"He's not my boyfriend dad, it's just dinner. Do you _really _have to talk to him?" I begged.

"Yes. What's this boys name?" he asked.

"His name is Jack." I said giving up. Dad made a sound under his breath, it sounded like an objection.

"When's he getting here honey?" Mom asked her voice soft.

"At five" I mumbled. Dad glanced at the clock. The doorbell rang. No one uses the doorbell around here. I wasn't even aware we had one. Dad stood up, adjusted his shirt and expression, and walked to the front door. My dad looked intimidating I had to admit. Jack's eyes widened in fear when he was all 6' 3'' of my dad. He paled slightly. He glanced at me for a minute and I mouthed how sorry I was. He looked back at my father.

"Hello, Jack. May I talk to you for a moment outside, please?" he asked an edge of menace in his voice. I smacked my forehead. Jack nodded and dad closed the door behind him. I couldn't hear what dad was saying but I knew it wasn't good. I crash landed on the couch, this might be a while.

Dad came in after five minutes looking satisfied with himself. I wondered if I would ever get a date after this got around school. I doubted it. I got up as quickly as I could and ran out the door waving goodbye.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that. I tried to talk him out of it." I said once the door was closed.

"Your father is scary." he said heading for his car. I nodded, for his sake. I wasn't scared of my father. I climbed in the passenger seat of his car. The car ride was filled with small talk, about finals, hobbies, and family.

It was kinda nice. Well, until we pulled up to the restaurant. I saw a very familiar car sitting outside.

"Did you tell my dad what restaurant we were going to?" I asked. I don't believe in coincidences.

"Yes, why?" he said confused.

"Oh, no reason." I said cursing my father. I was _never _going to get a date after this. If Jack thought my father was scary, just wait until he met Jacob. I had no doubt in my mind there were at least three werewolves sitting in that restaurant. I cussed under my breath.

As soon as we walked into the restaurant they spotted us. Of course they had been waiting. Jacob, Embry, Quil and Claire.

"Jade!" Quil called waving.

"I hate you guys" I mumbled under my breath knowing all but Claire would hear me. Quil chuckled.

"Do you know those guys?" Jack asked.

"No" I answered to quickly.

"Jade!" Jacob called. I flushed red.

"Must be someone else." I said. Jack laughed and asked the hostess for a table. While he was distracted I made I violent gesture at their table. Embry laughed. The hostess led us to our table, which was right next to theirs. I saw her wink at Jacob. God damn it! For once couldn't I have a normal family.

"You know them don't you?" he asked again. I nodded ashamed.

"Your dad called them, didn't he?" he asked. I nodded again. The date was horrible. every time we would have a good conversation it was interrupted. First Quil asked for our salt shaker. I handed it to him and continued talking to Jack. It wasn't until Jacob sat down at our table that I decided this date was a lost cause. I glared knifes at Jacob and asked him if he would respect our privacy and sit at his table. And it wasn't until Claire started talking about embarrassing stories that I figured out they thought this was a game. It wasn't until Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom that I got really angry.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing!" I whisper yelled at them. They smiled back at me slyly.

"Just wait. You're going to regret doing this." I said before asking the waitress for the check. Jack returned and I threw down some money for the tip and held out what my dinner had cost.

"I'm going to pay for dinner" he said gently pushing my hand back. I sighed giving up. The waitress came back with the check and Jack slipped her the two bills. He handed me back the money I had left for a tip. "Keep the change" he told her with a small smile.

"Take this please." I said handing him the money "I feel bad because my _friends_ ruined this date." he pushed my hand back.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

We left in a hurry. Before we left I noticed Jacob motioning the waitress forward.

The ride home was slightly awkward. I could tell he hadn't had a very good time. I knew I didn't.

I got home at eight. I showed my anger towards dad by slamming the door. I went to bed scowling at ten. Before I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard someone laughing outside my window, but it might have been the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the rocken reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_**

It was the big day. I had been out of school less than a week. I had done nothing interesting. The pain and my chest had sent me into a coughing fit three times since my birthday.

I was currently standing in a small wooden paneled room reassuring Claire, for the thousandth time, that her hair looked fine.

"Claire!" I snapped at her, irritated." If you touch your hair one more time I will ruin your wedding."

"You wouldn't dare" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bouquet.

"Are you sure it looks good?" she asked pacing.

"For the last time Claire. It looks perfect." I said. If her hair had mud in it I would have said the same thing. Quil would marry her no matter how she looked.

Mom and Kim walked in the room wearing matching dresses. Which reminded me I was wearing a dress. I must have made a face at this because Embry snickered from the hallway.

I turned to glare at him. My breath caught in my throat. He was unbelievable. The white shirt against his copper skin was a beautiful contrast. I found myself at a loss for words. His smile didn't help for that matter. I'm surprised I didn't fall over. I forced myself to look away as the pain clawed its way into my throat. I didn't cough, though, I was used to it by now. I still didn't know what it was.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Jacob said appearing next to Embry.

"Yes" Claire said nearly crawling out of her skin in anticipation.

"Well than ladies. Let's go." Embry said gesturing out into the hallway. I hated that I had to go first with Embry. I hated my dress, it was too tight in my option. I didn't like that it showed off my curves. Claire had said that if I was as skinny as I was I shouldn't care. I hadn't really gotten to pick out my dress like she had promised. It was more like I had the choice between three that she had already okayed. We walked out to the lobby and stood in order. Myself and Embry, Kim and Jacob, and my mom and dad. I breathed in and out calming myself. The music started and Embry took my arm, Jacob took Kim's, and dad took mom's. the doors swung open and we walked at a steady pace. All eyes were on us. Normally people staring at me doesn't bother me but I felt odd in my body. I had grown a lot since my attack and I wasn't used to the way things were. I felt clumsy and gangly.

"You look fine." Embry whispered low enough that nobody else would hear him.

"That's not why I'm nervous" I hissed even lower. Keeping a fake smile on my face the entire time. If Claire saw one picture when we weren't smiling she would kill us. Unfortunately I wobbled on my heels. Who ever thought standing on two sticks would be attractive was probably deranged. Embry gripped my arm harder so I wouldn't fall and make an ass of myself. The pain flared wildly. I tensed but kept walking. My breathing was shorter. We finally came to the end of the aisle and Embry let go of me as he headed to the groom's side. I went to stand in the Maid of Honor's position. Kim came to stand next to me after a few seconds. When mom was in her spot, Quil entered. He walked to his spot a little faster than he should have. He was twitching in anticipation. He hadn't seen Claire all day. I knew because I had been with Claire all day, unfortunately. She and been antsy to say the least.

The wedding march started and I let my mind drift as Claire walked down the aisle. She looked very beautiful today. Her white dress flowed around her. Claire had always been conscious of her beauty and she had always flaunted it. Quil's mouth dropped open when he saw her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. I knew Claire was probably staring at him the same way. But, even with my better vision, I couldn't see her face under her veil.

Her father gave her off. I focused on keeping a smile on my face despite the fact I was in so much pain I could pass out. Quil led her up in front of the priest. I could see her shaking slightly. She held out her bouquet for me to take. I took it from her and held her had for a second longer to reassure her. She smiled at me before turning to face Quil, the love of her life.

They repeated the priest but I lost interest after the first line. I know I should have paid attention to my cousins wedding but I could hardly breath. I focused on not passing out all the wile keeping the smile plastered on my face. My chest constricted as did my throat. I didn't want to make this day about me, this was Claire's day. It finally came time for their vows. Quil had suggested the idea that they write their own. Claire had been so happy.

"I love you more than life itself. You are my light, you are my reason for being. I knew we would spend our lives together from the moment we met." Quil said a tear falling down his cheek. I heard Claire sniffle. Claire's mom was crying, so was my mom.

"You mean more to me than breathing. Falling in love with you was the best thing that happened to me. The only thing I want to be is with you." Her voice cracked as her tears fell. This time I didn't have to fake my smile, I was truly happy for my cousin. She was a lucky girl.

"You may kiss the bride" the priest intoned. Quil lifted the veil gently. He kissed her softly. Next to me Kim was crying. It was a beautiful moment.

I knew I had to get to where the reception was going to be and set up a few last minute details. I had already talked to Claire about it and we agreed I would leave after the kiss. I handed Kim Claire's bouquet like we had rehearsed. I took of my shoes and held them behind my back. My exit would be a lot more graceful without them. I waited until everyone was sufficiently distracted until I ran toward the back exit. I made it outside without anyone noticing.

I sprinted, as well as I could in my dress, across to were I had parked my car. I hopped in and threw my shoes in the backseat. I knew I had to get to there well before any of the other guests. I pulled on my seat belt and looked for my keys. They were being held in front of my face by a very cocky werewolf whose smile knocked the breath out of me for the second time that day. I scowled at him and snatched them out of his hands. I put them in the ignition. Instantly after the engine roared to life I reversed out of the parking spot and quickly out of the parking lot. I was on the road before any of the guests had left the church. I smiled to myself and kept my eyes on the road hoping the pain would subside.

We got there quickly, because I _might_ have driven over the speed limit. I knew I had to do tones of things before the guests arrived.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked as I pulled into a parking spot. Claire had decided that she was going to have an outside reception at the park.

"To help you" he said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need help" I stated getting out of the car.

"You don't?" he asked.

"I don't" I said hurrying to tie up the plastic curtain on the white tents up. They had been down in case it rained. It was a beautiful day out and not a single raindrop had come down.

"Well, I'm going to help you anyway." he said helping me tie up the curtains. I let out a breath, it was shaky.

"You okay?" he asked looking at me, concern coloring his eyes.

"I'm fine" I said, forcing myself to sound like it. He dropped the subject.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. My heartbeat picked up slightly.

"Turn on those burners " I said pointing. He hurried off to do it. I grabbed the sparkly glitter stuff Claire loves so much and started sprinkling it on the tables. After that was done I ran and grabbed the champagne handing a bucket full of ice to Embry. When some of the ice melted it would make the champagne colder. He hurried in front of me and put the bucket on the stand near the head table. I stuck the bottle in it when it was in place. I hurried off to get the rest of the refreshments out.

After we had finished everything early we sat back and relaxed.

"You lied to me before." he said, a distant look in his eyes.

"Oh." I said.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he said. I nodded but wouldn't, couldn't, say anything. He didn't pry, he hardly ever does.

"I'll be fine" I finally said.

"I hope so" he said under his breath. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it. The sincerity in his voice startled me, but I hid my surprise well.

The first guests appeared. Claire was having a small reception, only a handful of people had been invited. Just family and close friends. Of course it was Collin and Brady. I went and stood in front of the food. As soon as they saw my expression they went and found their table. I could feel eyes on me, if they wee critical or worried I didn't know. I wasn't about to meet them. Jacob arrived next with my mom and dad. I smiled at them like nothing was wrong. They went and sat next to Embry at the head table. The pain started to ebb away and I was glad. I took a deep breath loving the fact I could breath easily again.

The guests trickled in until we were only waiting for guests of honor. They pulled up in Quil's car, tin cans banging behind them. They stepped out smiling like the happy fools they were.

I shot a look at the werewolves table. They were all talking seeming distracted. I walked up to the head table grabbing the microphone on the way. When I got up there Embry grabbed his glass and tapped it twice with his spoon. Everybody quieted and looked our way. Embry moved closer ready to give the toast with me.

"Here's to Quil and Claire" I raised my glass glancing at them.

"To Quil and Claire" everyone raised the glasses. Everyone drank.

"Everyone knew Claire and Quil would get married from the moment they met." Embry started.

"We all know they love each other." I said my memorized line.

"Maybe it was all the hours Quil spent thinking about Claire"

"Or the hours I had to listen to Claire gush about how amazing Quil's eyes are."

"Or how many times Quil practiced proposing in his mirror" Embry said.

"You promised you wouldn't use that!" Quil exclaimed from his chair. Everyone laughed.

"Maybe it was the times I had to tell her that her hair looked fine today" I said and she blushed fiercely. People chuckled.

"Or the times they laughed"

"Or the times they kissed"

"But it all adds up" Embry smiled.

"To a lifetime of happiness" I finished. Everyone clapped.

"Can we have the food yet?" Seth yelled.

"Yes, but don't hurt anybody getting it." I said taking my seat as the Pack rushed to get their food, Quil in the lead.

"That was a good speech" Claire said smiling at me.

"Thanks. I had a little help though." I said looking over at Embry who was currently fighting Jacob for the spoon to the mashed potatoes.

"They're going to eat all the food" she worried.

"Relax I have a few backup pans. You worry to much, I have everything taken care of." I said reassuring her. She sighed in relief.

The food had been delicious. The desert, even better. I turned off the burners and walked over to turn the music on. It was plugged into a small outside outlet. The music flowed through the speakers slow and impossibly sweet.

"The first dance of newlyweds!" I said. Quil took Claire's hand and led her on to the dance floor. He was a surprisingly good dancer. My mother came to stand next to me. When the song was done the next started. Quil and Claire still twirled around the floor gracefully. My mom took the microphone from my hand, I didn't even think to stop her.

"Let's have the Best Man and Maid of Honor join them." she said. I slowly turned to look at her surprised.

"You did not just do that." I said shaking my head.

"Oh but she did." Embry said from behind me. I turned and he took my hand leading me onto the floor.

"What do you think your doing?" I hissed.

"Dancing with you." he said smiling wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What if I didn't want to dance with you?" I snapped loud enough for him to hear.

"You don't?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked scowling.

"You will always have a choice." he said. His tone made me look up at him. His intense gaze met my bewildered one and I was rendered wordless. He started and I moved with him, my mind not comprehending what my feet were already doing. My heart sped up with the increasing tempo. I didn't argue with him, but more importantly I didn't pull away from him. I could have, but I didn't. My heart was beating in my throat as I gazed into brown-black eyes.

I was weak at the knees and a shiver kept running down my spine. I felt like I was dreaming. Any minute I would wake up and the pain in my chest would flare. Any minute.

The song ended sooner than I would have liked. I looked around for the first time to see that a lot of people had started dancing.

"Thanks for the dance" He whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him. He leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. It was soft and his lips lingered for a fraction of a second longer than they should of. But I'm not complaining. He flashed me a short, but breathtaking smile and disappeared into the crowd of dancers. Leaving me staring after him in amazement.

I went home after cleaning up. I had caught the bouquet by accident. Seth had bumped into me right before Claire threw it. I stumbled away from him and using my hands to catch my balance had caught it in my outstretched hand.

It was laying in bed touching my cheek were he had kissed it that I realized what I had been lying to myself about all these weeks. A small smile came across my lips. I was falling in love with Embry Call.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

I had the strangest dream. I was running in the forest as water leaked through the spaces in the canopy. I watched as I ran. I felt grimy and all around dirty. I felt how hungry I was, like I was literally starving. I still ran, I was going awful fast for how tired I was. It's like I was running form something. I felt scared. Something nagged at the back of my mind, like an unmade decision. My shirt felt wet and when I looked down I saw the blood. It was pouring from a wound just above my shoulder blade. I realized I was dying; it wasn't hard to tell I was running for my life. I wondered what I was running from. Or was it just one thing, but many? I finally fell from exhaustion and hunger. I kept trying to crawl away. My stomach tightened and heaved. I wanted to vomit but my stomach was empty. Tears started falling as my hands clawed at the dirt and moss of the forest floor. I whimpered and attempted to stand but my knees gave out. I sobbed.

I woke up. I was glad for that. The dream had been confusing; I still couldn't make out the meaning.

It was a few weeks after Quil and Claire's wedding. I had met Claire at the beach, which is where I was spending most of my summer, a few days after they came back. I was spared gory details, which probably would have scared me for life, because of my age. I couldn't tell you how happy I was.

I had decided to act as normal around Embry as I possibly could. It was difficult but, like the excellent liar I am, I pulled it off flawlessly.

He has been over so often. You think I would get sick of my house, let alone me, but no. He comes over every single day. It didn't bother me as mush as I thought it would. We watched endless moves, I read countless books, and we had hours of conversation. Sometimes I forgot to act and fell back into a steady rhythm of laughter. It had always been effortless with Embry. I never had to pretend to be something I wasn't.

Jacob was over almost as much as Embry. But instead of enjoying myself I tended to be bored senseless. Jacob, being the alpha, was telling me everything that I would ever have to know about being a werewolf. I tended to tune him out. Jacob didn't seem to notice.

I took a shower, got dressed in my jogging clothes, and started stretching. I was hungry, an aftermath of the dream or actual hungry I didn't know. I yawned. A run through the pouring rain would clear my head and wake me up.

The cool droplets splashed on my skin. I breathed in the clean air in deep breathes. I took of running, slow at first, still a little groggy. The movements warmed my muscles and I felt calm. My mind buzzed with thoughts. Mostly my thoughts centered on questions to which I had no answers. I finally decided I was hungry and headed back to my house, I felt eyes watching me. But I could have just been paranoid.

I came into the house a little wet. I stood on the tiled entry way and waited until I was only damp before I got something to eat.

I got a bowl out of the cabinet and cereal out of the pantry. I grabbed milk out of the fridge and poured it on my Lucky Charms. I finished my breakfast and got a glass of water. Brady came into the house. I gulped down the entire thing. God I was thirsty. Then I realized I wasn't just thirsty, I was burning up. I dropped my glass. It shattered on the floor, but I didn't notice.

"Jesus!" Brady said spinning around to see what had happened. He caught sight of my face.

"No, but I hear the likeness is uncanny." My voice was emotionless.

"Jade? Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" I snapped unable to control the quick burst of anger that prickled across the back of my neck. I clasped my hands over my mouth and stared wide eyed at him. A string of profanities rolled out of his mouth. He ran for the forest. I dropped my hand from my mouth and tried to clam myself down. It was happening, I was going to change. I should have noticed sooner. Looking back I had been irritable and snapped at people easily.

A shiver of panic ran down my spine. My breathing came in gasps. I ran my hand through my short hair, it was still damp. I sunk down onto the floor ignoring as the glass shards cut my skin. If anything the stabbing pain helped clear my head. Maybe I should have been prepared for this, maybe I should have thought this would happen. I regretted not listing to Jacob when he had talked about the change. Maybe I could have seen this coming.

I bit my nails and picked small bits of glass out of my skin. My hands were shaking. I heard a howl pierce through the still air. It shot through my soul. I was going to turn into a wolf.

I had seen the Pack tons of times in their wolf form but the idea of being covered in fur worried me. But what worried me more was the fact that everyone would know what I was thinking. Everything. They would know I was falling in love with Embry, they would know. I couldn't breath.

That would mean he would find out. What if he didn't feel the same way? Of course he wouldn't feel the same way. It would never be the same between us. Never. I don't think I could stand an eternity of heartache.

Then to top it all off I remembered how painful the first phase was supposed to be. Shit. I started running my hands through my hair. I didn't even know if this was what I wanted. I guess I don't get a choice. The realization hurt me.

I heard the footsteps and the worried pants of werewolves who had run here as fast as they could. The door burst open, almost flying off its hinges. I heard the crunch of glass.

"Fuck!" Seth exclaimed as he stepped on a jagged shard. Despite my condition I laughed. It was short and fake.

"Jade?" Jacob asked looking at me, worry and pity clear in his eyes.

I stood up. The glass that was stuck in my legs cutting deeper, but I didn't wince. I reached down and pulled the largest piece out and dropped it to the floor. I looked at him. He put his hand on my shoulder only to pull it back as if he'd been stung.

"Come with us" he commanded. This time I was ready for the anger and pushed it down quickly. I followed him outside. He walked into the forest. The others followed us soundlessly. I felt like they were leading me to my death.

"Why did you bring me out here?" I asked breaking the silence that had been bugging me.

"We didn't think Emily would like you phasing in the house." he said with a smirk sitting down on the forest floor. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a stump. The others sat down. Leah held extra clothes. Seth was in wolf form, so were Paul and Quil. I had to say that this was starting to annoy me. But I knew it was for my own good. I scanned the faces of the people I knew so well, and for a second, they felt like strangers.

Something seemed off. A piece missing from the puzzle. A subtle uneasy tension, like when someone is keeping something from you. Then I noticed who was missing. I scanned the forest discreetly, hoping no one would notice. No one did. I couldn't believe he wasn't here. I had never felt so alone, even surrounded by people who cared about me.

Eyes watched me closely. It was beyond irritating. I felt like I was being babysat. Anger prickled across my skin, up my spine, across my vision. I didn't phase. No one talked, no one move. We sat there like this for what seemed like forever.

Why wasn't he here? I bit the inside of my mouth. I picked glass out of my legs to distract myself. I couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. I was angry at myself and I was angry at him for not being here when I needed him. My arms started to shake ever so slightly as my anger started getting the better of me. I continued to pick at the glass.

I was determined not to phase. I was determined to control myself. I focused on things that calmed me and soon my arms stopped shaking.

"Why are you fighting it?" Collin asked curious. I shot him a glare that made my skin prickle. I shrugged and looked away.

"Why not just get it over with?" Brady asked. I shrugged again. Fury washed over my entire body. Not at them but at myself. Why would he need to be here? He had more important things to do. Despite my efforts I started to shake.

"What are you thinking about?" Leah asked after a minute.

"Nothing" I shrugged. Their questions were starting to bug me.

"Whatever it is, it's upsetting you." she said. I snorted.

"No shit, Sherlock" I said still shaking. Seth chuckled, the sound raspy and bark-like, coming from the giant sandy colored wolf. Collin and Brady laughed. Leah shot them glares. They immediately shut up. Jacob just smiled.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do today?" I asked almost desperate.

"Nope" Jacob said popping his p. I scowled cursing silently under my breath. Jacob's smile widened.

"It's for your own good." Jacob said enjoying himself.

"Sure, sure" I said the phrase I had picked up from him. He laughed silently. I sighed, irritated. I felt like screaming. The minutes ticked by.

I wondered where Embry was. Of course while on the subject I started shaking again, but the tremors sent an odd feeling down my spine. I grabbed my knees and held them to my chest to keep myself from exploding. It was difficult. Fury messed with my vision. I found it difficult to think straight. I slapped myself. It left a stinging sensation across my cheek. I probably had a hand print on my face. The guys looked at me like I was going insane. Come to think of it, I might be. I flexed my jaw. At least it had the desired effect. My shaking had momentarily stopped. I smiled, proud of myself.

"I still don't understand why you're fighting this. It's what you are." Collin mumbled the last part. My shaking started up again. After all my hard work. This time I wanted to slap Collin, my hand tingled with the thought. Instead I balled my hands into fists and sulked. Not very mature, I know.

"I hate this." I mumbled "I don't need to be babysat." Collin and Brady were laughing. This only fueled my anger. I'm honestly surprised I lasted this long. I contemplated slapping them. I almost did. I started tapping my fingers on the side of the stump. I wasn't very patient sometimes. I wasn't as bad as Claire, but I wasn't as patient as Embry. I don't know how he does it. I stopped tapping my fingers and bit my nails.

"You're so…weird." Collin laughed. This time I couldn't control myself, I didn't even try if I was being honest with myself. I stood up and glared at him, murder written in my eyes. My hand swung back, and in an instant, snapped back. The slap had been loud. The sound echoed in the silent forest. His head swung to the side a bright red hand print visible on his russet skin. How I did it I'll never know. I knew he should have barley felt it, but I was too pissed to care. I walked back toward my house. I didn't care that Jacob told me to come back. That Brady was laughing at Collin. That Leah was in tears she was laughing so hard. I honestly couldn't give a shit.

I walked all the way home went straight to the pantry, grabbed the broom, and turned around to see the glass was already cleaned up. I took a deep breath and put the broom back into the pantry. I stormed to my room. I barley registered the person sitting in the chair by the door. I didn't notice how his eyes followed me as I stormed by. I didn't see the worry clearly written on his face. I just recognized him. I paused at the top of the stairs and shot him one look. Of course. I looked away and shook my head as I went down the stairs.

I slammed my door. The booming sound echoing in the small house. I locked it, which I rarely feel the need to do. I felt like punching something, or someone. Instead I sat on my bed and focused on raking in my anger. I grabbed my headphones. I turned on my MP3 player and set it as loud as it would go. The sound hurt my ears but I didn't care. I barely heard when someone started pounding on my door. I didn't even know who it was but I had my guesses.

"Go away!" I shouted. I heard myself above the music, which is saying something. Whoever was pounding on my door got my very loud message and stopped. I doubted I was lucky enough for them to go away. About a half an hour of earsplitting music I had a headache. I turned off my MP3 player.

"Honey" My mother said.

"Jade Elizabeth!" That would be dad.

"Little Cuz." Claire said her voice soft. No one else used that annoying nickname. Not even Mandy, Claire's sister. I stood up and opened the door; I ignored them and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I grabbed the aspirin and swallowed the correct amount with water from the faucet. I turned to see an angry people, two concerned people, and one upset person who was sitting staring at my door. I ignored dad. He had nothing to say that I wanted to hear.

I couldn't ignore mom though. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Would you like to explain yourself young lady?" Dad asked.

"No" I answered dryly.

I was fairly sure Embry hadn't moved and inch. He sure as hell hadn't said anything.

"Well what you did was unacceptable behavior. I expect better from you." dad said before marching upstairs, satisfied with himself.

"I taught you manners, I expect you to use them. It's not like you were raised by wolves" my mother said quickly. I don't think she meant to say the last part.

"I beg to differ." I replied. She narrowed her eyes at me. Claire was holding laughter.

"You know what I meant." she said sternly. I wasn't convinced I was wrong. Okay, I'll give you that it was childish and inappropriate.

I was convinced I was tired. Mom sighed and walked upstairs. Claire gave me a hug and walked up after her. I muttered to myself and went to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. My headache was starting to subside.

He was still there when I came out of the bathroom. It was slightly irritating. I felt anger prickle across the back of my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath. His head snapped up. I made the unfortunate mistake of meeting his hurt gaze. I stopped walking. He didn't move, didn't say anything. I was tired; I just wanted to go to bed.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked letting my irritation seep into my voice. He opened his mouth but didn't say anything. It reminded me of that day on the beach and my stomach twisted. I waited for him to answer. He didn't.

"Whatever" I said walking into my room, ready to get some sleep. I was about to close the door when a familiar hand caught it. I turned around and found him closer than I expected. My heartbeat sped up. His hand was propped on the door next to me. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I could smell his woodsy sent. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him, expecting an answer this time.

"I'm sorry" he said, his voice was rough. He took a step back. I wished he hadn't. I wanted him to kiss me again, but it was a vain hope. It was just a friendly kiss anyway. We were just friends. Unfortunately.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Because you're angry with me" he whispered.

"I'm not angry with you" I wasn't, I was angry with myself.

"Really?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief and…relief.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"I wasn't there for you." he said simply. The statement hurt him. But your guess was as good as mine as to why. I hadn't a clue.

"You probably had better things to do. Don't worry about it." I said but he was already shaking his head. As if it wasn't a good enough excuse. I was exhausted; I could barely keep my eyes open. It was already dark outside. I leaned my head against the door, my eyes closed. I fought to try to open them. I felt the ground come out from beneath my feet. Warm arms were around me. Embry carried me and set me in bed. I struggled to open my eyes. I was too tired.

"Night" I mumbled but I couldn't understand myself. I didn't hear his response I was already asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own _Twilight._

I rolled out of bed the next morning. I was sweating. My fever must have spiked last night. I whipped sweat from my forehead. Today was going to be a long day. If I survived it.

I took a shower and got dressed in clothes I didn't care would be shredded. I grabbed and extra shirt and extra pair of shorts. I grabbed a few granola bars for breakfast. I went outside. It was dark, the clouds a heavy gray. The rain poured down soaking the ground. I stood in a mud puddle letting the cold droplets cool my skin. The relentless rain soaked my clothes but I couldn't care. The relief was almost instant.

I walked out to the forest, the tall green trees seemed haunting. Lightning illuminated the sky, only to be followed a second later by a loud peal of thunder. The defining crack hurt my ears. Under the shelter of the trees I set my extra clothes on a fallen tree. One that wasn't covered in bright green moss.

I noticed how early it was. My house was silent, my parents still sleeping. The roads quite. The only noise in the sleeping town was the rain and thunder. I sat next to my clothes on the fallen tree.

I thought of something, anything I could do. I knew I didn't want to phase, knew I didn't want to give in to the unreasonable anger. I knew I didn't want people in my head, knew I didn't want people to know my darkest secrets. I knew it was shameful, childish.

I knew that the second I phase the pack would know everything. The lies, the truth. I hated knowing they would see what I couldn't see until that dace, that peck on the cheek. He would know. It would never be the same again. I would rather die than imagine a distance between us, for that uncomfortable edge to creep into our friendship. I knew if he found out that he would never look at me the same way. My eyes stung. I covered my mouth covering the sob, forcing back down. Tears were weak. Tears are useless. _I would not cry._

I hated how one little thought could destroy me. How one emotion could shred my sole. How one look from him could kill me. My eyes started stinging, the tears begging to be released. I pressed my fingers to them, dulling the sting. But, try as I might, the tears still came. Hot streams rolled down my cheeks only to land on the already damp moss. I was pathetic.

I envisioned him knowing. Saw his beautiful lips forming the four words that would cause me a fate worse than death. _I don't love you._ I tried to shake the images from my mind, but I couldn't. My shoulders heaved in sobs. I covered my mouth to muffle the horrible sound. Weak. Pathetic. Childish. Shameful.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, pulled myself into a tight ball, and rested my forehead on my knees. I wished none of this would have to happen. When I had found out about the guys being werewolves all I had ever wanted was to run with them. Be one of them. Now I see how stupid it had been to think like that. The pack has no secrets.

I whipped the stupid tears off my face. Crying would do me no good. I put my spare clothes on a low branch that was dry. I turned back and stared at my house. I weighed my options.

I could stay and phase. Risk my friendship. Or I could run just like Jacob did. Get far enough away no one would know if I phased. Of course Jacob had come back, I wasn't planning on that.

Option two it is. I sprinted back into the house. I crept silently on the squeaky floorboards and made sure no one woke up. I grabbed money and my car keys. After a second of contemplation I grabbed my bag from under my bed. It was fairly big and would hold plenty of clothes. I stuffed it full. I grabbed my phone as I left through the front door. I glanced around at the seemingly empty forest and shoved my bag into the back seat. I jumped into the front seat, shoved the key into the ignition and slammed the car into reverse. I didn't bother with my seat belt. I whispered my goodbye to La Push.

As soon as I was on the road I shifted into over drive and sped off. I pushed the gas pedal as far down my nerve would let me. I still had tears in my eyes. And soon they leaked out. The sun was just creeping up on the horizon. Peeking through the slowly dissipating clouds. The storm was over. I pulled on a pair of sunglasses as the rays blinded me, reflected off my tears.

I was nearing the city limits when my phone went off. I glanced at the caller. It was Jacob. I threw it onto the passenger seat and pushed the pedal farther down. It stopped ringing. Maybe it was a false alarm. It started ringing again. Or maybe not. I picked it up and shut it off. Hypocrite.

I saw a movement in the shadow of the forest. A chocolate brown wolf. I cursed Quil under my breath and pushed my car faster. I didn't care about the cops or about hydroplaning. I cared about my sanity. I saw another shadow on the other side of my car. I fixed my eyes on the road, refusing to look at them.

I was of the outskirts of Seattle when I needed to stop for gas. I knew they had followed me. I headed toward an area with no trees to get my gas. I filled up quickly and paid. I glanced around to see no one anywhere. I jumped in my car and took off.

"Jade." someone groaned from the backseat. I stomped on the break. Luckily I had put on my seat belt this time and didn't fly through the windshield. The person on the floor of the backseat however hit the back of my seat with a loud thump.

Fortunately there was no one behind me. Unfortunately I recognized the voice.

"Get out" I whispered my voice harsh and angry.

"No" he said sitting up rubbing his head. "I'm not letting you run away."

"Get out" I whispered again. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I felt the dried streaks on my face.

"No" he answered simply.

"Jacob get the hell out of my car!" I screamed anger boiling in my veins, tears spilling. Someone honked behind me and I pulled onto the shoulder. I tried to control my anger and my tears. I couldn't control my sobs. I turned off the car and my knees to my chest, my ankles pressing against the bottom of the wheel.

"Please get out. Please." I begged him. My shoulders racked. "Please."

"No. You aren't making the same mistake I did. I won't let you run away from the people who care about you."

"Please" I begged him looking into the rear-view mirror. He saw through my sunglasses with his excellent vision to see my puffy red rimmed eyes. His face was contorted in indecision. He glanced into the forest and I saw the four figures emerging.

"Please, Jacob, for my sanity." I begged turning around and taking my glasses off. He crumbled. He muttered something under his breath, I caught Embry's name. He slid out of my car, shut the door and walked away. Toward the four figures. I didn't hesitated to turn the car on and drive away. One of the four figures broke into a run after my car. Jacob tried to stop him but the figure pushed him away and kept running. I kept driving trying not to focus on the dark shadow in my rear-view mirror.

He finally caught up with me at a stop light. He slid into the car and put his seatbelt on. I knew that if I said anything my voice would crack. Neither of us said anything for the longest time. We were still in Seattle. I pulled into a parking lot and shut off the engine. I knew Embry wouldn't give up. I wrapped my arms around my waist and pressed my forehead against the steering wheel. I felt sick. I wanted to vomit. I felt mental exhausted, I just wanted things to be normal. I raised my head and hit it against the wheel. The pain cleared my head.

"Jade" Embry whispered. I didn't say anything.

"Why are you running?" he asked. I didn't say anything instead I raised my head again letting the pain help.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, I could hear the frustration in his voice. I wasn't about to supply answers to his questions.

"Please say something" he begged.

"Something" I remarked sarcastically, my voice barely audible. He sighed and slid next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. I rested my forehead on his shoulder and sniffed loudly.

"Tell me why you're running." he whispered in my ear. The feeling of his breath on my neck gave me goose bumps.

"I'm afraid" I whispered. His arm tightened around me, almost protectively.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." he said his voice sweet, tender.

"Yes there is" I mumbled feeling foolish.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked. Losing you, I thought. I wouldn't say it out loud, so I said nothing.

"Won't you tell me?" he asked brushing my short bangs out of my eyes. His fingers brushed my skin sending electricity through my veins.

"Why are you here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Because I am going wherever you're going." he said simply, as if the answer had been obvious.

"Did Jacob tell you to follow me?" I asked. He stiffened.

"No" he said his voice was angry.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"I'm not angry with you. Jacob shouldn't have left." he said.

"I asked him to" I confessed.

"I guessed you might have. How did you get stubborn Jacob to cave?" he said almost laughing. I looked up at him. He brushed a tear off my face.

"I see." I said his eyes sad. "Do you want to tell me why you're so upset?" I shook my head.

"Didn't think so" he sighed. I sniffed again. He pulled me across his lap and sat me on the seat on his other side. He started the car, back up and slid his free arm around my waist. I whipped away my tears, knowing they would come back much sooner than I would like.

"Who said I wanted to go back?" I asked.

"No one. But, you're going back. It's for the best." he said his eyes on the road. I hung my head like a child awaiting punishment.

"I couldn't imagine losing you." he said his hold around my waist strengthening for a moment. "That's why you're coming back. Because I'm a selfish monster."

"You're not a monster" I mumbled.

"Sure"

"You aren't, so stop thinking you are." I snapped my anger easily reaching the surface. I pushed it back down. He sighed. We stopped at a red light and I looked at him. He was looking at me indecision contorting his face. He was struggling with some internal conflict. His eyes searched mine.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. The light turned green and he returned his gaze to the road. He shrugged. I let it drop, to emotionally exhausted to care.

I rested my head on his shoulder again. I breathed in his scent quietly, knowing this could be the last time. He might not want to be near me after he knows. It looks like my choice had been made for me. At least I had tried.

"Will you tell me something?" he asked.

"Depends on what you want to know." I said not opening my eyes or moving my head from his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about in the forest?" he asked.

"You were watching me?"

"Uh… yeah." he admitted sounding a little ashamed.

" I was thinking about…. stuff." I mumbled.

"What stuff?" he asked. I didn't say anything.

"You were thinking about what you're afraid of weren't you?"

"Yes" I sighed.

"That's unbelievably frustrating." he shook his head. We were reaching the city's outer limit, headed for home. Embry drove faster than I did. The trees started appearing more as the miles flew by. I didn't know what to say.

We reached the 'Welcome to La Push' sign and Embry pulled onto the shoulder. He turned the car off and turned to look at me. I had scooted over to the passenger seat when we had gotten out of Seattle.

"Jade, I'm begging you. Please tell me what's going on. You've been distant and distracted since your birthday. You need to tell me what's wrong. I need to know." his eyes were pleading. His voice was soft and filled with sorrow. He looked like he was in pain. I looked away.

"It's nothing" I lied.

"I don't believe that. This isn't like you Jade." I felt his eyes on me but I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" I snapped. I glared holes into windshield. I felt the white hot anger on the back of my neck.

"Because I - because…" he stammered.

"Because?" I prompted the anger sizzling down. I looked at him. He was looking at the steering wheel his face contorted like it had been at the stop light. He looked up his face set in determination.

"Because I'm in love with you." his eyes were scorching, blazing. Sincerity rang in every word.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight

"What!?" I said confused. This could not be happening to me, I wasn't that lucky.

"I imprinted on you." he said nervously. I contemplated pinching myself. How could this be real.

"What?!" I repeated louder this time.

"I'm in love with you" he said looking at me, his face hopeful. A small smile on his flawless face, like he thought my reaction was funny.

"If you're fucking with my emotions I'm not in the mood" I snapped.

"I'm not." he said softly the little smile still on his lips.

"Well then…define love" I said angrily. I really wasn't expecting his reaction. He look my face in his hands and made me look at him. His eyes connected with mine and I felt my heart speed up. I was dreaming. It was too good to be true. This wasn't happening.

He leaned forward and I felt his breath on my face. My heart was about to escape my chest. My stomach was stomach was doing gymnastic tricks. I couldn't breath. I felt lightheaded.

He heard how fast my heart was beating and the small smile grew. Then he leaned even closer. I was about to faint. He pressed his soft lips to mine. Electricity jolted through my system. I'm almost positive I had died and gone to heaven. The kiss, unfortunately, only lasted a few seconds.

He pulled back and searched my face. I caught my breath.

" I -that- um" I stuttered. Talk about intellectual conversation. "Wow." His smile was brilliant. I let out a shaky breath.

"Define wow." he said smiling. I leaned forward and kissed him. My arms wrapped around the back of his neck and I pulled him to me. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. This kiss was longer. I felt my heart leaping into my throat, adrenaline buzzing through my veins. I felt alive. He pulled away with the biggest grin on his face. When he smiled like that you could see the barest hit of dimples. I loved that smile. I was glad I could cause it.

"Wow." he said. His eyes were shining. I had never seen him so happy. Hell, I had never been so happy.

"I'm in love with you." I said smiling. I was absolutely positive.

"I'm glad." and if anything his smile grew.

"Me too"

When I got home my mother raced out of the house and practically tackled me with a hug.

"Honey I was so worried. If you ever do that again I will lose my mind. I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I reassured her.

"Embry thank you so much for bringing her home." my mother said never letting me go. She didn't even look his direction.

"Don't mention it." He said. The goofy grin still hadn't left his face. My father came running out of the house.

"Jade Elizabeth!" he half yelled. "What were you thinking? Why would you do something so stupid? You never think anything through!"

"I love you too dad." I said going over to hug him. He melted like butter. Like I've said, it's so easy to please dad.

"Don't ever do that again." he said half-heartedly. I smiled at him. Behind him I saw two figures at the edge of the forest. Both were leaning against separate trees.

I guessed it was time to phase, to join the Pack. To live in La Push like a good little werewolf. And for the first time in two days I actually enjoyed the thought.

Mom and dad went back into the house. I walked toward my fate with a smile on my face. I wanted to run. To be fast. To be strong. And I wanted to see if I would imprint. I wanted to be a werewolf. My choice was made. I smiled at Jacob and he smiled back.

"Decided to stay?" he asked.

"Hell yes" I said without a doubt in the world. I walked under the green trees and far enough in that no one from the road would see me phase into a giant wolf.

"Seth take it away." Jacob said sitting back on a stump.

Seth tried to make me angry, pushed every button he could think of. I let the anger take control. Let the little irritation fuel my fury. I felt the anger prickle across my skin, awakening the animal. I let it cloud my vision, fog my mind. And I finally started to shake.

I exploded. Fur rippled across my skin. My shiver ran down my spine and I fell onto all fours. I grew my clothes ripping to set me free. It took only a second. I towered tall, eye level with Seth. I was a werewolf. I didn't even hurt, it was just strange.

The voices were there and I could hear Leah and Paul.

"_Hell yes, finally." Leah thought "I was tired of being the only girl."_

"_Took you long enough." Paul thought. _

"_Just cause you had anger issues…" Leah thought at Paul angrily. _

They started arguing with each other_. _I chuckled to myself. The sound was bark like coming from my body. I wondered what I looked like. I looked at the fur on my muzzle. It was dark gray, almost black.

"Your almost the same color as your dad." Jacob commented from his stump. I turned his direction. A lazy smile was on his face. "Welcome, kid."

I took off running. The feeling was amazing. They were right, running was the best part. The trees whizzed by at alarming speeds but I didn't slow down, I sped up. Leah and Paul vanished letting me enjoy running.

With the constant bickering voices gone it was wonderful. I loved the way the muscles move under my skin. The way everything smelled, the way everything looked. My vision was fantastic. I resisted the urge to howl, knowing it would only cause the guys to phase. Too soon someone's thoughts interrupted mine.

"_Jade, sound the alarm and meet us in the clearing." Jacob commanded. _I remembered the clearing the guys had taken me to when I was ten. When I had found out the truth.

I skidded to a halt and through my head back. A howl erupted from my throat, the sound as loud as thunder. I was a wolf. I sprinted towards the clearing as fast as my legs would take me.

"_What's going on!" Quil's thoughts barged in._

"_Hi Quil" I thought._

"_Jade?" _

"_Yeah. We're meeting at the clearing."_

"_Sweet!"_

"_What's going on?" Collin thought._

"_Huh?" Brady thought._

"_Clearing now." Quil thought "We have a new member." _

"_Awesome."_

I was stepped through the edge of the trees. Jacob was sitting in his wolf form in the very center. I stepped forward almost hesitantly.

The rest of the Pack started to phase until we were all there. I took another slow step forward. Collin strolled past me.

If I hadn't caught his thoughts I never would have seen it coming. I ducked just in time and Quil flew above my head. I pounced landing on him easily. The breath was knocked out of him and I walked away smug.

"_Damn it Quil you owe me five bucks!" Collin exclaimed. _

"_Ha, nice Jade." Brady commented._

"_Calm down guys." Jacob said._

"_Sorry" Quil mumbled. _

All the voices and thoughts together was anarchy.

"_You get used to it" Embry said._

"_Sure, sure. Can we get down to business?" Jacob asked but with an air of authority. _I scanned the clearing but Embry wasn't there.

"_Don't worry, I'll be there later." he promised._

"_Jade get you ass over here." Seth yelled._

"_Inside voice loser." Leah snarled at him. _

I walked over to where the others were sitting.

"_Calm down." Jacob commanded. _Everybody obeyed though the thoughts still buzzed in the background.

"_As if you couldn't tell Jade has finally joined us." he continued._

"_We have to rework the schedule so that we can work with Jade. She has to learn the basics since she wasn't paying attention when I told her before."_

"_I'm not sorry. You were very boring." _A few raspy chuckles came out of the Pack.

"_Who wants to take the graveyard shift?" he asked. _No one answered.

"_Fine. Collin and Brady will work it." Jacob decided._

"_Fuck!" Brady cussed._

"_Not again!" Collin whined. _

"_Leah, you can show Jade some finer points to being a girl in the Pack in the morning. You won't have to run." Jacob said._

"_Fine with me." Leah said._

"_7:00 Jade" Jacob told me. _I nodded.

"_Me and Quil will take the afternoon shift." he continued. "Seth, Paul and Embry will take the evening shift."_

"_Why doesn't anyone get a day off around here?" Seth complained._

"_We will when we think Jade is ready." Jacob snapped. _Seth looked at the ground ashamed.

"_That's all. You can go home now." Jacob dismissed them. _They all ran into the forest. I stood frozen. I didn't really know what to do. One by one the voices faded away until it was just me and…Embry. Even Jacob was gone.

"_I'll be there in a second." he said before disappearing. _I minute later he stepped into the clearing dressed in a pair of shorts. My world spun at the sight of him. I knew all the planets revolved around Embry Call. I guess you could say I imprinted. All I wanted was him. Nothing else mattered, not even breathing. My everything was wrapped up in him. I would do anything, be anything just to see him. He walked toward me with a smile on his face, that same goofy grin.

And I knew for the first time everything might not be normal, but everything would be all right as long as I had him. I _was_ in love after all. Maybe it was more than love, but if it was, words couldn't describe it.


	9. Chapter 9

The summer passed quickly as summers usual do. It was a blur of phasing, running, holding hands on the beach, and pecks on the cheek. Unfortunately Embry hasn't kissed me very passionately since that day in the car. I have contemplated having a nervous breakdown, it would be worth it for one kiss like that.

I started my Junior year of high school. My classes are boring and the work is easy. The only thing that's going to be a challenge this year is a big test.

I knew I was going to have to get a job, I was eating my share of food and wasn't contributing. I felt bad. Even the guys contributed somehow. Seth and Paul worked in construction in Forks. Granted it wasn't a busy job. Jacob, Quil, and Embry worked on cars. They didn't charge as much as the mechanic in Forks and got a lot of business. Of course they were fast at what they do and never seemed to get backed up. They didn't even own a space to call a shop besides Jacob's garage out behind his house. I don't even know what Collin or Brady do, I'm not sure I wanted to know.

I got a job at the local grocery store. I stock the shelves, flatten the boxes and make sure the labels are facing forward. The work isn't hard and the pay is decent. The only problem is between work, school, and patrol I have little time for anything else. Including sleep. Nowadays I am practically dead on my feet.

The year seemed to fly by. One minutes it's the first day of school the next it's Christmas break. Thank god too, I needed some sleep.

Christmas was entertaining. My boss is never in a good mood. She is completely serious when it comes to the store. Make one little joke that the alcohol department caught on fire and she is screaming down your throat. I thought it was funny.

My boss is telling us that this is our busiest time at the store. Which is a complete lie. Summer happens to be the busiest time. She was cracking down on slackers, which includes me. I happen to be able to get my job done quickly, and just because I'm not doing anything doesn't make me a 'disappointment to the company'. Because there is one other store owned by the same man happens to make this a 'company' in her eyes. It annoys the hell out of me.

Patrolling with the guys had become… tedious. Quil had been chanting Christmas carols for most of our runs together. It had been beyond annoying. If I heard Jingle Bells one more time I was going to strangle someone, preferably Quil. My boss started playing Christmas music at work. I think I am losing my mind.

Of course I had been paired with Quil all week for patrol, only because no one wanted to listen to him singing. Five minutes in I couldn't stand the music anymore. I might have attacked him. I might have tricked what he was hiding out of him. I might have been sworn to secrecy.

Things with Embry haven't progressed much because I'm only sixteen and Embry is, as Claire so kindly put it, a prude. Not so much as a kiss on the lips in over six moths. Of course I couldn't talk to him about it, that would just be awkward.

Before Christmas I quit my job. Believe me I got a lot of 'quitters never win'. I hated that saying. Just look at rehab. Jacob had won twenty bucks off of Seth and Leah had won ten off of Brady.

Free from my evil boss and my mind numbing hours at the store I spent most of my time at home. Of course Embry was over often. Which was frustrating.

We had a Christmas party every year, lots of food, lots of laughs, and lots of presents. Well, it wasn't so much of a Christmas party, more of a New years party with food and presents. It was on New years eve.

I was sitting at our kitchen table that had been altered for the number of guests. Both of the leaves had been put in and two other card tables had been pushed up on either end. It was extremely long. We had tones of chairs. Food was piled in mountains on the table. Ham, potatoes, rolls, gravy, green bean casserole, and salads galore. There were a few other dishes I didn't plan on eating, like the mystery dish Paul had cooked-that smelled like rotten eggs and bad fish-or the something Seth had brought. Both looked equally unappetizing.

Everyone was there. We ate enough food for an army. After dinner was over and before desert Claire and Quil stood up for an announcement I knew had been coming. Everyone looked up. I could tell Claire was choking on what she had to say. Mostly because I knew how hard it was for her to say. So when she looked at me I smiled and nodded. Quil could fight me later, I knew I would win.

"I'm pregnant" she said beaming. She was almost glowing. All the werewolves who hadn't imprinted froze. Kim, my mother and my aunt were gushing about how exciting it was. They were already starting into a rant about a baby shower I knew I was going to have to attend.

I cut into the cake I had made and got myself a big slice. It was delicious. Claire came up behind me and asked me if she could talk to me alone. I narrowed my eyes at her but followed none the less. She led me into the empty hallway and turned on me with pleading eyes. I knew I wasn't going to like the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"I want you to be the godmother." she said. I was right. Damn, it's not like I can say no. Especially with all the werewolves at hearing distance. I sighed angrily.

"I'm not happy about it, but fine." I said opening my arms slightly knowing I was going to get a hug.

"I love you for it too." she said coming forward to hug me. I sighed defeated. Claire owes me big-time. Maid of honor and now this. This kid better love me to pieces.

"Can I get back to my cake now?" I asked. I heard a few chuckles from the other room.

"Of course." she said and I pulled away from her. Sometimes Claire was so over-dramatic.

Every one settled in the living room after the table was cleared. I sat next to Embry. His easy smile as he snaked his arm around my hip made my heart speed up. But Embry's heart was beating just as quickly as mine. I smiled coyly at him and it picked up. He never got this close, there was no space between us. My side was sandwiched against his. His scent washed over me and my head reeled. My lips ached to kiss him. His casual touch was sending electricity through my veins.

When the ball dropped I thought I was going to get an innocent kiss on the cheek. So I was honestly surprised when he took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. It was better than the first time. This time a small fire started in my stomach willing me to make the kiss longer, hotter. I didn't of course. Pushing Embry like Claire had to Quil wasn't on my agenda. Quil had caved and kissed her like he had wanted to, but that caused a lot of sexual frustration between the both of them. Because Quil wouldn't pursue her until after they were married. Sexual frustration wasn't something I wasn't interested in.

He pulled back and his eyes were slightly darker. I was slightly lightheaded and completely breathless. I lowered my head to hid when I licked my bottom lip. I could taste him. The pungent taste of the forest air mixed with salt air from the beach. It was incredible. I looked back up at him to see him biting his lip, longing in his eyes. The fire in my stomach erupted, begging me to kiss those soft lips. If he kept looking at me like that I was going to lose control in the best way possible. Maybe it would be worth the sexual frustration.

Without thinking I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Happy New Years." my words flowed smoothly, my voice almost sounded sexy. His heartbeat picked up and his grip on my hip tightened slightly. I wondered if he thought I was sexy. I certainly thought he was.

Those full lips and black-brown eyes could drive me crazy. His smiles made my heart race. His slightest touch made me alert and nervous. He was my definition of sexy. Hell he was anybody's definition of sexy.

Gifts were exchanged. To save on money we usually pulled names out of a hat at thanksgiving. Since I had a job then I had pulled out Jacob's name. I had gotten him a Barbie backpack- just for kicks, a CD from his favorite band, three awesome movies, and a picture of the whole pack, mom, dad, Jared, Kim, Kevin and Claire in a glossy black frame. Everyone had been acting goofy in the picture. He had eyed the backpack warily, which had only made everyone laugh. He had loved his gift the minute he saw the picture. Which made me very pleased.

I had gotten a pair of high heels and a skirt from Claire. God knows I wouldn't wear them but I thanked her anyway. It was the thought that counts.

Everyone traded gifts with their imprint. I gave Embry my present to him but told him to open it later. I hoped he liked it. It was a picture of me and him in a silver frame. A box of candy bars, a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers and a promise for a midnight bonfire on the beach. Just the two of us. I also got his favorite movies and a big box of popcorn, promising him a horror movie marathon whenever he wanted.

He had given me a new copy of my favorite book, he had gone through and written sweet messages in the margins about the story. I love that he took the time, not only to read the story- about vampires, but go through the effort of making all the smart and funny comments. My gift felt stupid and childish in comparison.

The party ended. I helped clean up the plastic cups and beer bottles. Other than that there wasn't any mess. I fell into bed, bushed. I touched my lips lightly remembering the feeling of his lips on mine. I remembered the fire that blazed, the electricity. I bit my lip and thought longingly of Embry Call as I stared at my ceiling. My eyes drooped and feel asleep. I dreamed of him. But then again, I dream about him every night.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation, then my internet wasn't working. In celebration of Edward's birthday 0which should be a national holiday) I have posted. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

I glared at the white paper in front of me. The small black print taunted me. I sighed quietly. Maybe I would feel my chances at passing would be better if I would have studied. Correction, if I would have had time to study. I was exhausted, all my muscles ached. Why today?

I contemplated telling my teacher I've been chasing vampires in the forest. Maybe she would give me a couple days to study. Or maybe she would lock me up in a mental institution. Either way I would get out of this test. It was tempting.

I shook my head to clear it. I knew this crap, I had listened to my teachers babble about it constantly all year. I had a great memory, time for it to kick in. I picked up my pencil and started.

Halfway through the test I was feeling better. I actually knew most of this stuff. Someone across the room started crying. A lump in my throat started to form.

Two hours and infinite problems later the teacher called the test to an end. I was just glad I didn't have to fill in anymore bubbles.

I got up from my cramped desk and headed to lunch. I hadn't talked Jen or Kate in months. They were starting to get suspicious. Jen thought I was on drugs, Kate hated me. People stared as I walked down the hall. They blamed my growth spurt on anything that made sense, mostly they said it was genetics. If they only knew.

I got my food and sat down at an empty table. I prayed I could get done with my food before my old friends came to bother me, or a pig headed guy. I ate slowly knowing people were watching, and that I didn't have to protect my food. One more week, I reminded myself. The thought made me nauseous.

Unfortunately I am not as lucky as I would like. I had just finished my tray full of food when Jen and Kate sat down. I sighed, I knew this would happen.

"Hello" Kate said sarcastically, a big fake smile on her face. I bit the inside on my cheek till it bled. I wished they could understand, knowing they couldn't.

"Hey" I said even I could hear how sad it sounded. I stood up and tried to walk away from them. If anyone could cause me to phase it was Jen and Kate.

"Not so fast, best friend." Jen mocked grabbing my arm. The two closest tables grew quiet. Bile grew in the back of my throat. Anger flared across my skin, my hands started shaking. I was very good at controlling my temper but it was her tone. I guess she hated me now too. I wasn't angry at her, I was angry at me. I hated that I couldn't tell them.

"I can't talk right now." I said my voice was bitter.

"When?" Kate asked cheerfully.

"Tonight." I lied.

"Great, we'll me you at your house." Jen said her eyes tight. I was surprised I had avoided them this long. She let go of my arm and I walked away groaning inwardly. Shit. How was I going to get them to leave me alone? It was for their own good.

I dumped my tray and headed for the classroom where I had spent my morning. I walked by a open window just when a breeze came through. The sickly sweet sent made me go ridged. Vampire.

The scent was familiar. We had been chasing this one for weeks.

I ran down the hallway silently. I got to the back door and ripped it open. It was nearly torn from it's hinges. I sprinted across the muddy grass and into the forest. My form was already shaking the tremor running up and down my spine. As soon as I was out of sight I let go of control. I didn't think about school, I didn't think about anything but the leech. It had never gotten this close. As soon as I phased, leaving my clothes in shreds, the would guys know.

"_Bloodsucker!" I screamed as soon as the mind connected to the others. _I was following the trail closely, it was fresh. Two minutes old tops.

"_What?" Seth asked alarmed_.

"_Damn it! How did it get that close?" Jacob snarled. _I saw a white figure streaking through the forest ahead of me. I was catching up.

"_I see it. Do we sound the alarm?" I asked frantically. _Jacob was going through all the options. His mind was chaos.

"_Dose it know your there?" he asked. _He didn't want to give away my position.

"_Of course not" I snapped. _

"_Can you handle it?" Seth asked. _He was miles away. Jacob was closer, only minutes.

"_Not alone. This one is tricky, you know that." I said logically. _

"_Get closer, distract it until I can get there." Jacob ordered._

"_Seth, round up the guys silently. You're closer." he snapped._

I pushed my legs faster. I could see the leech better now. I was closer. It was average build, for a woman. Dark black hair and bright red crimson eyes. She had fed recently. She was tall and cat-like. Her clothes were covered in dirt and caked in blood. She circled and as she turned to head back toward the school she caught sight of me. She skidded to a halt and crouched low. A snarl echoed off the trees. I growled, I couldn't help it. Jacob was catching up.

"_Seth, sound the alarm!" Jacob ordered. _He didn't want her to know how close he was. A load howl echoed across the forest. The vampire smiled realizing how far away it was.

She stood up straight, thinking I wasn't a threat. How wrong she was. She took a step toward me and I growled. She laughed loudly the sound bell like.

"They let the cub out to play. How adorable." she cooed a malicious glint in her eyes. Repressed memories of the predator surfaced lashing at me. Rage fueled the beast. A low snarled howl erupted from me. She eyed me curiously.

Minds and thoughts rushed in like a floodgate. Some frantic, some worried. Me and the vampire stood our ground like that as the Pack raced toward us. She took another step forward and I growled and took a step toward her. Jacob was in front of me silently approaching the still white figure from behind.

"_I need one big distraction, Jade." he instructed. _The rest of the Pack were circling around us incase she slipped by us. I took a step forward growling viciously, teeth barred. She laughed loudly throwing her head back. I sprung in the air at the same moment Jacob launched at her from behind. He hit her sending her sprawling yards away. I landed a few feet from where she had been standing.

"_Why does Jake get to have all the fun?" Paul whined. _

"_Shit, I have to get back to school." I thought heading back toward the school. _Then I remembered that I shredded my clothes. Fuck.

I turned a ran toward my house my feet pounding the earth.

"_That's hilarious. Ha." Collin chimed at my discomfort_.

"_You shredded yours too." Brady reminded him. _

"_But I don't have a vagina, or boobs." he stated. _

"_Sure about that?" Leah asked._

"_Son of a bitch!" Collin exclaimed as a claw ripped down his back._

"_Thanks Embry." I said. _I was home, I checked the street and the kitchen window.

"_Anytime." he said_. If I could have blushed I would have. I phased.

I ran in the house knowing my mom and dad were at work. But that didn't stop me from checking every room before I ran through it. I pulled on clothes that looked similar to the ones I had worn earlier.

No one would notice, right? I hurried back upstairs fully dressed looking for string. I found some in the kitchen and measured roughly how long I needed it to be. Under normal situations I would have measured it out but I was in a hurry.

I really didn't want to have to go to the office for ditching, though I knew my parents would understand. It's not like they would figure it out. I never ditched. As soon as I got into the woods I stripped.

I placed the loop of string around my leg shoving my clothes in-between. I phased and glanced at my leg, the clothes were securely intact and attached.

"_Score!" I screamed_. I paused expecting to be mocked for my overexcitement but everything was silent. Odd, because someone was always in wolf form. Always.

"_Hello?" I asked though no one was there_. I hadn't been alone with my thoughts since the day I first phased. It felt to good to be true. I ran towards the school, I heard the first bell ring. Fuck.

I got to the school a minute later. I phased back and started to dress like a manic. I was pulling on my pants when I heard a familiar voice.

"How could you do that!?" Embry's voice was angry. I immediately was intrigued. I slowly put on my shoe listing intently.

"It was a logical decision, chill." Jacob said his voice filled with authority.

"You used her as bait!" Embry yelled, I had never heard him so angry. I nearly gasped but quickly reminded myself that if I could hear them they could hear me and shoved my fist into my mouth. I knew they must be talking about me.

"She can take care of herself. She was never in danger." Jacob said trying to calm him down. I pulled on my other shoe. Damn straight I _could_ take care of myself.

"I don't care!" he yelled. "Would you use Claire as bait, or Emily?"

"Of course not." Jacob said. I wouldn't either.

"Even if they were in the same situation?" he questioned. Jacob didn't say anything and Embry must have taken that as confirmation that he wouldn't. The bell rang. Shit, I mentally groaned. I should have gone into the school and told my teacher I had been in the bathroom. But I couldn't pull myself from listing to Embry and Jake.

"Then why did you do it?" Embry asked his voice still angry.

"What would you have done?" Jake snapped.

"I wouldn't have put her in danger!" he yelled.

"You would have let the leech get away?" Jack asked.

"Yes, if that's what it took." he said. I shook my head, that wasn't right. But I knew I would have made the same decision.

"That's ridiculous. Do you want to me to give Jade special treatment?" Jake asked. "Cause I won't."

"No but take into consideration that if anything would have happened to her that the Pack would have been down to seven." Embry said. I heard his retreating footsteps. All the air was knocked out of my chest. That was risky, irrational, impulsive, and stupid. It sounded like something I would do.

I took a deep breath when I heard Jake's nearly silent footsteps. I walked out of the forest thinking of Embry and ran straight into the vice-principle, Mr. Kent.

"Miss Uley would you like to explain to me what you are doing in the forest when you should be in class?" he asked sternly, almost eerily calm.

"Not really." I said honestly.

"Then would you like to explain it to your parents?" he asked eyeing me disappointed. Everyone in the school knew there were only two things that happened in the forest. Kids went out there to perform various acts of PDA or smoking pot. Neither was a good excuse for skipping class.

"Again, not really." I said knowing I was in over my head.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to do both." he said.

"In my office, now!" he yelled pointing at the building. I hung my head in shame and shuffled toward the building. This was not going to end well.

I sat in the faded gray chair and took a deep breath.

"Miss Uley, I am extremely disappointed in you. You have a spotless record, what where you thinking?" he asked.

"I wasn't." I said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Wait until your father gets here. This behavior from you is highly unusual. We have had reports from your friends that you have been antisocial. We are worried." he continued.

"We?" I questioned before I could stop myself.

"Don't interrupt me!" he thundered. I cringed knowing that was the reaction he wanted. He didn't scare me in the least.

"Yes we. Your friends and several teachers have noticed your… detachment." he said.

"I'll show you something that's… detached." I mumbled under my breath threateningly. He didn't hear me.

"Do you have an explanation for your behavior?" he said.

"I've just been stressed out lately. It won't happen again, sir, I promise." I lied sounding perfectly sincere. He seemed to like my answer.

"It better not." he warned.

"Now _we_ still need to talk to your father about this. After that you are free to go back to class." he said. In other words you have to stay here and listen while I talk to your father. I nodded. Could, this day get any worse? I didn't think so. But I have been wrong before.

The secretary knocked on the door and Jacob walked in. Relief flooded me and was ecstatic, until I realized Jacob would find about my eavesdropping incident. Jacob wasn't stupid, he would figure it out.

"Mr. Uley?" the vice principle asked confused.

"No. Sam couldn't make it. I'm Jacob, Jade's godfather." he said extending his hand. God if you have a heart, shoot me now.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jacob. Please have a seat." the vice principle avoided Jake's extended hand and gestured to the available seat next to me. I would have laughed under most circumstances, but I felt now was not the time.

"Sam informed this was urgent." Jacob said his voice slightly menacing as he looked at the man behind the desk.

"It involves Jade's well-being." the vice principle informed him. Jacob shot me a sideway glance that undermined Mr. Kent's mental satiability. I shrugged slightly so only Jacob could notice my shoulders raise and lower.

"Miss Uley skipped class today to do god knows what in the forest." he said.

"I thought this establishment didn't condone the mention of the Lord?" Jacob asked. Kudos to Jake for that one.

"It doesn't." Mr. Kent said tilting his head up fractionally. Pompous jackass.

"Jeffrey," Jacob addressed him. "I highly doubt my godchild is smoking pot in the forest."

"I would prefer if you would address me as Mr. Kent, or sir in the future, Mr. Black." He said snidely.

"What exactly happened Jeffrey?" Jacob asked.

"I found her _sauntering _out of the forest, _after_ the second bell." he huffed. I gulped, this was when my cover was blown.

"Jade, what were you doing in the forest _after _the second bell?" Jacob asked his voice slightly strained. Busted. I thought quickly.

"I was feeling nauseous, I don't think I did well on the test today. And I went out in the forest to vomit, so the janitors wouldn't have to clean it up. I didn't hear the first bell ring, I thought it was my ears." I lied. I would like to thank the academy.

"Well.." Mr. Kent huffed. Why shouldn't he believe a student with a spotless record? I put on a small fake smile and looked innocent.

"Is that all Mr. Kent?" I asked using his title. What can I say, I tell people what they want to hear.

"Yes, dismissed." he said waving us off. I got up and sprinted out of the room, unfortunately Jacob was right on my heels. As soon as we were out of sight from the secretary he grabbed my wrist. Not hard enough to hurt me but hard enough to make me turn around.

"Yes?" I asked angrily.

"Eavesdropping?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked covering.

"Jade, I know your lying." Jacob hissed angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. I sounded innocent.

"Wait, is there something I should know about?" I asked curiously.

"No" Jacob tried to cover quickly.

"You're lying." I accused.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. And I'm going to find out what about." I said. "Now forgive me, I have to get to class."

I walked behind a corner and punched the air in victory. I could seriously go into acting. I'll have to consider that as a job option for the future.

The rest of school was boring and uneventful. People stared as I went to my locker and a few whispered. Considering the whispers had stopped before Christmas I wondered what was going on. I checked to see if I had anything odd on me. I wondered what was going on.

Then I remembered I had been caught coming out of the forest. PDA or pot. The guys stared more than usual. Most people were guessing PDA.

"Hey Jade I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday night?" Vince asked me walking backwards down the hallway.

"I'm going to join the clergy." I smiled at him. His eye brows pulled together. I sighed.

"Becoming a nun." I clarified pushing past him. Idiot.

"Well, will you be free Saturday?" he asked clueless. I opened my locker. I grabbed my backpack and contemplated how to let him down, I decided to go for variety.

"Vince," I said "I will never be free. I am currently in a relationship. My boyfriend is stronger than you. My father owns a shot gun. I could kick your ass. I have never met someone as stupid as you. Have a nice life." And with that I walked away.

"So that's a no?" he called after me.

"That's a no." I said walking down the hall.

I walked home, not wanting to phase. Once Jacob found out I tricked him he was bound to be pissed, and I wanted people there to witness his mockery. Today had been awful, and it wasn't even over I realized as I saw Jen and Kate sitting on my front porch.

"Shit" I cussed not even bothering to lower my voice.

"Nice to see you to." Kate answered sarcastically.

"I can't talk today guys." I said trying to walk past them into my house but they were blocking my path.

"Why the hell not?" the said at the same time. Sometimes I swear they were separated at birth.

"Because I have had a _bad_ day." I said shoving past them. It was better they hated me, it would make my life easier. I was selfish like that.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Jen called before the door closed.

"Perfect." I said sliding down the door. I don't know how long I sat there before it opened and I fell backward. I stared at the sky and the dark figure that loomed above me.

"Hello." I greeted him, though I didn't quite know who he was. I didn't bother getting up.

"Hi Jade" Embry leaned over and smiled at me.

"How was your day?" I asked my voice dull.

"Interesting" he said looking at me confused.

"That's good." I said. He started laughing and I just shook my head.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked at him considering "No."

He bent down, picked me up, walked me into the house, and shut the door behind him.

"That's unnecessary. I can take care of myself." I said. He sat me down on the couch. He leaned in and pecked me. And without wanting to I knew that we were going to have one of those talks. He sat down next to me and took my hand.

"Honey, are you happy?" he asked. I sighed, might as well get it over with.

"What do you think?" I asked honestly curiously.

"Please answer the question." he said.

"I'm currently debating weather or not I could consider this the worst day of my life." I said avoiding his question like the black plague.

"Jade" he pleaded.

"I'm calking this up to number three actually." I continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"Please." he whispered. I hated these talks.

"Honey, are _you_ happy?" I asked. He fell silent.

"Aha! So we have arrived at the root of the problem." I said knowing my words hurt him. If he hurt I hurt. I was just hurting myself and I accepted that.

"Jade" he said turning the full force of his eyes on me. Damn him.

"How am I supposed to be happy when…." I trailed off not wanting to open those boxes.

"What?" he urged.

"When you plan on killing yourself!" I shouted. I hadn't wanted to say that but that was probably the thing that was bothering me most.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"How did you put it Embry? It was so clever. 'No but take into consideration that if anything would have happened to her that the Pack would have been down to seven'." I said "Was that it, did I get it right?" my snide, mocking, angry voice hurt him.

"You were.." he said softly.

"Eavesdropping." I said.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing?" he asked.

"That's not the point!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Then what is?" he asked.

"I'm the reckless one! You're supposed to be patient, and die an old, old, man!" I sighed angrily, defeated. I hated today, I contemplated going to bed now, just so it would end faster.

"You're angry" he stated.

"And frustrated, and annoyed, and hurt, and tired, and upset, and ….utterly defeated." I said resting my head on his shoulder. I was running out of steam.

"I couldn't have caused all that, could I?" he asked.

"You could, but you didn't." I said.

"I don't understand." he said confused.

I explained everything. The test, lunch, eavesdropping, the vice principles office, getting asked out, and dealing with Jen and Kate. He understood and I think that was the best part of my day. Not chasing a vampire or getting myself out of trouble. Just that he understood meant the world to me. Embry was the world to me. He kissed me on the top of my head and I smiled. I was a lucky girl.

He lifted my head up with a finger under my chin and kissed me. His soft lips moved slowly, his large hands slide into my hair. Fire blazed in my stomach and there was electricity in my veins. He pulled away sooner than I would have wanted.

"Happy birthday." he whispered in my ear.

"It has been interesting so far hasn't it?" I asked.

"I came over here to give you your gift." he said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a silver key on a long blue ribbon.

"Jade I want you to move in with me." he said to my confused expression.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to all those who read Rage, I had some malfunctions and needed to delete it. Again I'm so sorry.

R&R. Enjoy! the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to continue.

I don't own Twilight

My first thought was not pleasant. _Dad is going to __**kill**__ me_.

My second thought was worse than my first. _Dad is going to tear Embry up into little pieces and chuck them in the fire. _

I was incapable of speech. I opened my mouth and no sound would come out. Embry looked at me with hopeful eyes, and it was so hard to see him like that. Like one word could have crushed him.

"Jade?" he asked anxiously. I moved my lips, still no sound.

"Speechless?" he asked, his voice huskier than usual, a small smile on his face. My stomach turned. If I wasn't before I sure as hell was now. I couldn't say anything for a minute, believe me, I tried. Embry's hopeful face started to fall.

"Embry don't be a dumb-ass, of course I want to move in with you." I said finally finding my voice. His smile almost split his face in two. He grabbed my face in his hands roughly, not that it hurt me. He pressed his forehead against mine and I felt his breath on my face, I could smell his scent enveloping me. My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you" he breathed, his eyes closed. I lifted my hand and lightly brushed his cheek with my fingertips, they were trembling. His skin was silky. His breathing hitched and he slowly opened his eyes. They were darker, much closer to black than brown. I wondered if he was angry. He tilted his chin up and brushed his lips across mine. A shiver went down my spine as my eyes fluttered shut.

"Sorry" he mumbled pulling away from me. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen. I glanced at the clock on the oven and took out two pizzas. I ripped open the boxes, frustrated. I pushed the buttons on the stove angrily. I slid them on cookie sheets and almost threw them in the stove. I mumbled angrily, I couldn't even hear what I was saying. Why did this always happen? Why did he always apoligize for kissing her? Why couldn't he just get over it? But I already knew the answer, because I was only seventeen. I bit the inside on my cheek, I can't grow up any faster.

As I set the timer I wondered if anything would get easier with Embry. It should, right? The uncertainty of the question, left my head spinning. The exhaustion of the last few days slammed into me and I fell into a chair. I crossed my arms on the table and rested my heavy head on them. I closed my eyes.

The timer for the oven woke me up. In fact it made me jump out of my chair. I tensed ready to attack. Then I remembered the pizza.

A laugh shot anger prickling over my skin. I turned to glare at Seth as he sat across from me at the table. My hands started to shake.

In combination of my shitty day, frustration, lack of sleep, and pure annoyance, a growl erupted from my chest. Surprise flicker across his face and I stalked over to the oven and stabbed the button to turn off the timer.

"Bad day kid?" he asked. I opened the stove and not bothering with oven mitts reached in and pulled the hot pans out. I dropped them on the top of the stove and inspected my blistered hands.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked my voice full of venom.

"You never get this angry anymore. What's gotten into you?" he asked concerned. His tone made me want to strangle something.

"Nothing." I said as I noticed my blistered hands were healing. I took out the pizza cutter.

"Liar" he called me out. My hands started shaking again.

"Do you want food or not?" I asked jabbing the pizza cutter into the crust. I cut through the crust easily.

"What do you think Jade?" he asked. I listened to sounds in the house, only to find out that me and Seth were alone. Embry had left. My throat felt raw. I opened a cabinet and grabbed a few paper plates. I threw a few massive pieces on my plate and a few on Seth's.

I sat down in my chair and slid Seth's plate over to him.

"Talk" he commanded picking up a slice and stuffing the end into his mouth. I stuffed pizza into my mouth. I didn't want to talk about my frustrations with Seth. He was my cousin, well, second cousin.

"No" I said simply after I swallowed. The back door opened and Jacob came in a bright smile on his face. I wanted to smack that smile clear off his face. Paul followed him sniffing the air.

"Ummm, pizza!" Paul said cheerfully. I scowled and started eating faster, the only sure way to keep your food in my house.

"It's the actress of the year." Jacob said smugly. I wondered how he figured it out. I tried to ignore him, but my hand started shaking. I could see Seth motioning for him to stop out of the corner of my vision.

"Angry?" he asked spiteful.

"Easily tricked?" I asked looking up at him. I could see my expression reflected in his eyes. Murder was written on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still angry.

"I've heard your voice a bit too much today." I said picking up my plate. I left the room and headed downstairs. I slammed my door shut and sat down on my bed. I ate my food in peace. I couldn't block out the voices in the kitchen. I couldn't stop hearing Seth tell Paul and Jacob what had happened before they came in. Jacob told them about his conversation with Embry.

"I have an idea" Paul said.

"What?" Seth asked skeptically.

"Give me your cell phone" Paul commanded. I head someone sigh and something was set on the table.

There was a quite I didn't like.

"Hey Claire" Paul greeted. There was a mumbled noise that must have been her reply.

"I was wondering if you could come over to Emily's" he said. Though I didn't hear her reply I could guess it. _Why?_

"Because no one likes a bitchy Jade." Paul said tensely. I could picturing him scratching the back of his head. I heard more mumbling.

"See, the thing is, we don't know." Paul said. Claire said something I couldn't hear.

"Thank you" Paul said before snapping the phone shut. There was a silence that lasted only a moment.

"That was a surprisingly good idea" Jacob said before he added "Especially for you." The last part sounded like an insult.

"This pizza isn't as cheesy as usual" Paul complained. I shook my head, Paul will be Paul.

I noticed an envelope on my nightstand with my name on it. I picked it up and tore it open.

"Shit" Seth muttered from upstairs. "Jade don't open-" But it was too late. The itching powder had already puffed up into a cloud around me. I started to scratch my skin raw as I ran upstairs. I was shaking.

Seth, having heard my footfalls on the stairs had ran outside. I reached the back door and ran out before it closed. I could see Seth was nearly at the forest, his form trembling. I phased leaving my clothes in shreds for the second time that day.

The furious dark gray wolf charged at the small insignificant rat. Seth phased and kept running. I focused all my thoughts on my uncontrollable rage.

"_You're dead" I promised_. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah come out of the forest. A smile flashing across her face.

"Twenty says Jade causes damage" she shouted at the house.

"_Fifty." I thought for Seth's benefit. _He mentally winced.

"_I'm sorry." Seth thought quickly. "I wouldn't have done it if I would have know you were having a bad day. I tried to warn you." _

I snarled and jumped on the sandy covered wolf. My teeth raked across his shoulder. I clamped my jaw down, wanting nothing more than to rip his arm off. He yelped. I released my jaw and walked back twards the house.

"_Son of a bitch!" Seth cussed. "My arm!"_

"_I hope you learned your lesson." I said, rubbing my head against my shoulder. _

"_Itchy?" he asked_. I growled and started to run. I could taste Seth's blood in my mouth. Salty and disgusting, too warm.

"_I suggest you shut up before you lose something you'll miss." I said threateningly. _It had the desired effect, Seth shuddered.

I walked to the edge of the forest and saw that someone, Leah probably, had brought me clothes out. I phased and pulled them on.

I walked into view and spit some of the blood out of my mouth.

"Pay up" Leah commanded and Paul frowned, reaching into his pocket. I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I scratched my skin though it was useless, the itching wouldn't go away. A wimpier told me Seth was coming out of the forest.

"Holy shit!" Jacob said running to Seth's side. I ignored him and walked into the kitchen the same time Claire did.

"Jade!" she exclaimed instantly worried. She was bigger than she had been at Christmas. Just small enough that people didn't know she was pregnant, and just thought she was fat. She hated it.

"Don't worry" I laughed humorlessly "It isn't my blood." I walked to the kitchen sink and turned it on. I put my mouth under the stream of water and caught some in my mouth. I sloshed it around and spit it back out. It came out bright crimson, reminding me of my blood staining the gravel on the road. Small, pathetic, defenseless Jade. The room started to spin. I felt nauseous.

"Jade Elizabeth!" Jake screamed from outside, outraged. I caught more water in my mouth. I wanted to get the blood out as fast as possible. I couldn't stand the reminder. I could see my face from the eyes of the predator and clung to the sink for support.

"Little cuz?" Claire asked quietly, obviously wondering if I was stable. She thought it was anger.

"I'll be fine" I said before I vomited into the sink. At least it got the taste of blood out of my mouth. Best birthday ever, my mind reminded me in a mock cheerfulness. So far seventeen wasn't all it was cut out to be.

Claire, now knowing that I wasn't angry, just sick, rushed to my side. The back door slammed open. An angry werewolf stomped in.

"Jade, do you have any idea what you just-" Jack said until he stood how close Claire was standing. He didn't want me losing my temper around her. Then he smelled the vomit.

"Happy birthday to me" I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

"Are you aware," Jake said calmly "that you almost ripped Seth's arm off?" I nodded.

"Tell him, he deserved it." I said after I rinsed my mouth out.

"Jade" he said sternly.

"Jacob" I replied back spitting out nasty water.

"Whatever, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Joy" I said reminded of Jen and Kate. Jacob stalked back outside.

"Cuz, you know we have to talk about what ever it is your going through." Claire said softly. I nodded and vomited again.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait. R&R. Enjoy!

I don't own Twilight.

"Ugh!" I groaned into the worn fibers of the couch. My throat ached, as did my back from sleeping on the lumpy couch last night. I had been too tired after my 'conversation' with Claire the night before to clean my sheets and comforter of the itching powder that still lingered there. Conversation wasn't the correct term to describe my talk with Claire, torture seemed like a better choice.

I slumped off the couch and headed downstairs. I blinked groggily as I flicked on the light for the bathroom. Thank god for Saturday. I locked the door behind me. I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't.

The shower helped get the kinks out of my back. I got dressed and sat down in the middle of my room. I stared at the contaminated bed with reluctant eyes. I knew it would have to happen sometime. I turned to face my open closet. My eye twitched as I saw the white bag with green Christmas trees on it. My unused Christmas present.

I could have taken Claire's advice. _You have the power to get what you want, reach out and take it. _My eye twitched again as I thought about sliding my foot into a walking death trap. I shuddered at the thought of me in the skirt. I didn't think I could do it. I _knew _I couldn't do it. It wasn't me.

I stood up, walked over to my closet, picked up the bag and dumped the contents out. I kicked them into the bottom of my closet. I took the empty bag and shoved my comforter and sheets into it. Contact with the comforter made my skin itch and I immediately scratched to get relief. I started to wonder why I hadn't tore Seth's arm off. I grabbed my car keys off my nightstand to find a new addition on the ring. A key with a blue ribbon looped and tied through the top. In anger I ripped the blue ribbon off and watched as it drifted slowly to the floor. Rejection hit me in a wave and I glanced at my closet.

"No" I said quietly to myself. I slid on a pair of shoes and ran silently upstairs. I set down my bag near the front door and headed into the kitchen. I itched my arm again. Collin was sitting at the table eating and Paul was getting coffee. Both stopped what they were doing when I entered the room. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a few granola bars from the pantry.

"Staring isn't polite" I commented as I walked back into the living room. It's official, everyone thinks I have gone crazy. But, then again, maybe I have. I wanted to scream, but reminded myself sane people didn't scream for no reason.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my car. I opened the door and tossed the bag into the passenger seat. I sorted through my key and found the key for my car, but I couldn't concentrate. I was staring at the newest key on my ring. What have I gotten myself into?

I loved Embry with every ounce of my soul, there was no doubt about that. I wanted to move in with him, I really did. But I had also wanted things that weren't necessary 'good' for my health. Like the cliff diving 'incident'. So I thought about this rationally. Was this the right thing to do? I _was_ only seventeen. I pressed my forehead against my steering wheel, my keys still in my hand. I wondered if Embry had thought this through. Of course he did, this is Embry. But something was nagging me at the back of my mind screaming at me to pay attention. Screaming that this was a bad idea. I groaned, why couldn't things be easy? Oh, that's right, cause life isn't fair.

I stabbed my key into the ignition. I threw the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. I shook my head to clear it.

I drove to the small laundry mat focusing on the music in my car and the road. I scratched my arm again. My eye twitched and I sighed. I parked my car and sifted through my ashtray, that contained no ashes, for quarters. I grabbed enough for a large washing machine and soap. I walked into the small, dingy room and nearly walked out when I saw a towering figure among the white machines. I took a deep breath and walked farther in. Brady saw me immediately.

I headed to the nearest washing machine, wanting to avoid the conversation that was soon to come.

"Good morning Jade" Brady said politely.

"Yeah, yeah." I said rudely opening up the circular door of the dented white machine. I scratched my arm again, it was starting to turn red.

"I heard about last night." he said conversationally.

"Kinda figured as much" I muttered shoving the comforter in. I walked toward where you can by detergent from a metal vending machine nailed on the wall.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about what Embry gave you for your birthday." he said. I stopped walking, frozen in place. Of all the things I thought Brady would talk to me about, this was not one of them. I was totally caught off guard.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You're too young." he said quickly, using my silence to his full advantage. I sighed heavily and walked over to the metal box. I put my money in a cranked the handle. My soap fell into the bottom and I retrieved it.

"Ok, gotcha, age." I said heading back towards my machine.

"I don't know what Embry was thinking when he thought this was a good idea." Brady confided.

"Was he thinking?" I asked curiously. Hadn't I been thinking the same thing earlier? Brady laughed.

"It's good to know you haven't gone crazy, kid." he said pulling me into a vice-like hug. If I were completely human I might have been crushed.

"Did you have your doubts?" I asked breathlessly. He let me go.

"Of course, all the guys thought you lost your marbles." he shrugged.

"Oh, lovely." I said putting my money in the machine, there was heavy edge to my voice.

"We all know Embry _has_ gone off the deep end." he joked.

"You have proof?" I asked.

"Let me see your keys" he ordered lightly.

"And if I said no?" I said defensively.

"I would take them by force." he said, his expression sure.

"Doubt you could." I said putting the soap in the wash and shutting the door. He chuckled and shook his head, leaning against the machine next to mine.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, raising his eyebrows a smile still on his face.

"Yes. Yes it is." I said turning to him and putting my hands on my hips. He lunged at me and I jumped to the side.

"Ole" I said before dodging him again.

"Jade, give me your keys." he demanded harshly, tired of playing games. I stared at him defiantly before giving up. I pulled them out of my pocket and threw them at him before slinking off to a chair. I pulled my granola bars out of my other pocket.

"Which one is which?" he asked staring at the keys.

"I don't know." I shrugged opening my breakfast up.

"His key is on here, isn't it?" Brady asked sitting next to me.

"It might be…" I said before taking a bite. He shook his head.

"Look, I don't even know if I'm going to go through with this." I defended myself.

"Then why did you say yes?" Brady asked.

"I didn't say yes, I said I _wanted_ to move in with him." I corrected him. "There's a big difference."

"Well that's not what Embry was thinking." Brady sighed.

"What _was_ he thinking?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"About how much he loves you. I about threw up. It was that sappy. " he shook his head. I chuckled.

"At least you have the decency to think about something else when you run. Even if it is about trees, or things that rhyme with green." he laughed. I shook my head, not one of my best moments.

"I hate to think about what my father will do when he finds out." I said.

"Contemplate castration" Brady said simply mooching one of my granola bars.

"No, I wasn't going to eat that. Of course you can have it, thanks for asking." I said angrily. He just laughed.

"So," he said conversationally "Did you nearly take Seth's arm off, or is he exaggerating?" I hung my head, ashamed.

"Nice, Collin owes me ten." he said smiling.

"You bet on me?" I asked.

"I always do, and I have yet to be disappointed." he said fishing out his cell.

He started texting. I would bet he was making Collin another bet.

"Jacob is easy to understand. Paul and Leah, obvious. Seth is tricky but follows the same pattern. Collin is predictable. Quil will do anything when it comes to Claire, otherwise totally unpredictable. Embry is simple, until it comes to you. I still don't fully understand that bond, and probably won't until I imprint. You my friend are extremely misunderstood or underestimated by most of your pack brothers . I however understand you."

"How many bets do you actually have going on right now?" I laughed. He paused for a second.

"Like twenty." he said. My face crumpled in confusion.

"I can't tell you about all of them, because some have to do with you. But I can tell you some. There's a bet going on about the baby. Gender, date of birth. There's a bet on who imprints next, I'm rooting for Jake. There's a bet on the baby's name. All kinds of stuff." he shrugged.

"That's only four." I said narrowing my eyes. I wondered how many were about me.

"A lot are about you and Embry." he admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "You weren't here when they were all about Quil and Claire."

"Are you swaying one of your bets by talking to me?" I asked.

"Naw, I know in the end, nothing I say will matter to you. You'll do whatever you feel is right." he smirked at me.

"That was oddly insightful." I commented.

"Don't get used to it, runt." he chuckled. An alarm went off.

"That's me" Brady said standing up. He yanked his clothes out of a dryer and shoved them in his basket.

"Bye, retard." I said as he opened the door outside.

"Bye, kid." he smiled before leaving.

Maybe Brady was right. Maybe this was a bad idea. The nagging part at the back of my mind agreed. If he was right, how would I break this news to Embry? Could I? Did I want to tell him? Was Brady right?

I sat in my car, my clean and dry laundry sat in the seat next to me. An hour later and I had no answers to the questions that swirled in my head. I was starting to get a headache, a sharp stabbing pain above my right eye. I still felt like screaming and my arm was bright red. Stupid itching powder.

I got out of my car, which was now parked at my house. I walked into an empty kitchen. I smiled to myself. Sometimes it was nice to come home to an empty house. It didn't happen very often.

I went downstairs and dumped my clean laundry on my bed and scratched my arm. I headed into the bathroom and washed the red and itchy part of my arm in an attempt to wash away the last traces of itching powder. When my arm didn't itch anymore I walked back to my room to find someone sitting on my bed. I took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. I don't think it helped.

"Hey" he said rubbing the back of his head. He looked weary.

"Hey" I said coming and sitting next to him. He took my hand in his.

"Listen Jade," he started "if you don't think that this is a good idea than that's that. Don't feel obligated to move in with me just because I want it. Take all the time you need. You set the pace."

"Embry." I shook my head.

"You don't want to move in with me?" he asked softly but I still heard the pain in his voice. That small pain lanced at my heart and stabbed it. Pain lashed across my chest. His pain is my pain.

"Yes I do." I said quietly.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked bringing his other hand up to brush the back of it across my cheek. I bit my lip. In truth I didn't know. I could have said age, I could have said it was the lack of sociably acceptable standards, but those didn't matter to me. The nagging feeling at the back of my mind vanished leaving me without an answer. He turned his hand over and cupped my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"I don't know" I whispered softly. He leaned in closer, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Jade, I don't care what other people think. I only care about what you want."

"Only?" I asked. "So you don't care about dying kids in Africa?" I joked lightly.

"Jade" he laughed lightly, it sounded like he was savoring my name. I felt a feather light sensation on my neck. Then I realized Embry was kissing my neck. Oxygen was enable to reach my lungs for what seemed like the longest time. He chuckled against my skin. I couldn't stop my reaction if I had been aware of my actions. I leaned toward him and paused with my lips a centimeter from his. I hesitated for a moment before I leaned in and kissed him. I felt his heart skip a beat. I moved my lips with his for only a moment before I pulled back. So maybe I _had_ taken Claire's advise, in the only way I could.

"I'm not sorry." I smiled at him before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving him staring after me dazed. I walked out into the forest and after stripping, phased. And running through the trees at incredible speeds, I felt like I was flying.

The rest of the day blurred past. I dealt with Jen and Kate with a smile on my face. The took my vague answers with as much grace as could be expected of my best friends. In other words I got slapped.

I lay awake on my bed, the sounds of the forest lulling me into a drowsy state. I smiled and thought that soon Embry's soft snores would send me to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait. I don't own Twilight. R&R!! Enjoy

_It was official, I __hated_ packing. It was right below crutches and right above being babysat. I taped the last box shut. That made ten boxes. Who knew I had so much shit? I leaned back on the leaning tower of useless crap and yawned. Luckily most of this stuff was going to charity.

Telling my parents wasn't as gruesome as I thought it would be. Embry had been there, holding my hand. I hadn't wanted him there for one reason: my father. Dad was _pissed_. Embry had received _only_ one death threat, which I found promising. Mom was pleased, which clamed dad down. She had been very supportive.

All the furniture was cleaned off and cleaned out. The room looked so barren so…empty. After today this wouldn't be _my_ room, just a room. The thought left me hallow, something filled me. When I say something I really mean someone. Can you guess who?

There was a knock on my doorframe, the door was open. I glanced back knowing who it was before I looked. He was leaning against the frame a goofy grin on his face. He was shirtless, rain streaks sliding down his copper skin and across his muscles. I swallowed a lump that was forming in my throat. I flashed him a promiscuous smile and I heard his heart speed up. I turned away from him and scribbled 'give' on the box that I had just finished taping with a king sized sharpie. I quickly put the cap back on, the fumes were starting to get to me.

"Hello, lover" I said flashing him another smile. Embry hated this nickname, which is why I used it. The guys had taken to calling him it because the first time I had called him that he had blushed a bright red. I had done it on a bet with Collin and had pictures. I won twenty bucks.

He walked in the room and knelt down behind me. He put his hands on my hips and leaned forward. "Hello, lover" he whispered huskily in my ear, I could feel his lips moving against my neck with the words. Goosebumps spread across my neck against my will.

"So you like your nickname?" I asked, curious. I turned to look at him raising my eyebrow at him.

"No" he smiled and leaned forward to peck me on the lips. I frowned and he leaned in and kissed me again, the kiss lasted for only a few seconds but sent a fire burning through my system. I licked my lip and could taste the memory of his lips. His eyes darkened.

"How many are you giving away?" he asked breaking eye contact by looking at the boxes that littered the room. Most of them were stacked on top of one another. I stood up.

"Umm… six" I said, it sounded like a question. Embry chuckled. He stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I leaned against him, content.

"How can you be so… irresistible?" he asked huskily. I smiled, but inside my stomach was doing flips. Is it me or is the room spinning?

"Let's call it a gift." I suggested, I was surprised how normal I sounded. He chuckled again, his body shaking slightly with his laughter. He pressed his face against my neck, a shiver ran down my spine.

"Umm… sounds like a good idea." he mumbled against my skin. My skin started blazing, like fire was dancing across it wherever he touched me. It didn't hurt but it did make it hard to breath, or maybe that was because Embry was holding me. Or, you know, it could have been both. I didn't want to but I pulled away, for sanity's sake. Embry whined and I laughed, flashing him another smile.

"This stuff isn't going to magically transport itself." I said lightly. I could feel the burn on my stomach through my shirt, on my back and on my neck. I felt weak at the knees just remembering it. I picked up a few of the boxes with ease and headed upstairs, I didn't know if I could handle being alone in the same room with Embry when I couldn't think straight. He followed me carrying several boxes. I could have carried more than I was, but _I_ was trying to keep a low profile. Sometime I could swear the guys didn't think before they did things.

I was only slightly surprised to see Collin's truck sitting on the side of the road in front of my house- my parents house. Why people drove trucks in the Olympic peninsula I'll never know. The bed always gets filled with rain water. But today was the perfect moving day, there was no rain. Well, yet.

After dropping off the boxes meant for charity at the consignment store in Forks we headed to Embry's house.

The house seemed different somehow. Like I was looking at it in a different light. It was brighter and seemed bigger, full of possibilities; a whole new life. A smile crept across my face.

"What are you smiling about, beautiful?" Embry asked me. I rolled my eyes and made a very 'beautiful' face at him. He chuckled.

"I was just thinking." I said sliding out of the cab of the truck.

"What about?" he said eyeing me curiously as I grabbed two of the boxes. I shrugged and flashed him a smile. He just shook his head grabbing the other two boxes.

"Now what's going to keep you up at night if I tell you?" I said walking towards the house.

"Oh I could think of a lot of things." he said serious.

"Name one" I said trying to distract him as I turned the knob. The door was locked. I rolled my eyes and balanced the boxes on one hand. I dug into my pocket and grabbed my keys. I saw Embry smiling out of the corner of my eye. He was leaning against the side of the house, knowing the door had been locked.

"I think I'm enjoying this more than I should." he admitted as I slipped my key into the lock.

"What? Me opening a door?" I questioned turning the key.

"Yeah" he admitted still smiling. I rolled my eyes at him and opened the door. It swung in and I left my key in the lock. The inside looked a slight bit different and it took me a second to realize it had been cleaned recently.

"You cleaned?" I questioned taking a step forward. I felt his arms around my waist picking me up. He had set his boxes down and carried me across the threshold.

"Was that completely necessary?" I scowled at him. He smirked at my reaction and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes, yes it was." he said grabbing his boxes. I sighed and shook my head, smiling. I resisted the urge to touch my cheek.

"I love you" I said on sudden impulse. He turned and flashed me a smile. He walked over to me ad pecked me on the lips.

"I love you more" he said walking into the other room.

"That's impossible." I said following him.

As I watched her sleep I realized how lucky I really was. She was beautiful, just like Emily. She had stronger cheekbones than her mother did though, and no scares on her flawless face. I couldn't imagine scares on Jade, no matter how hard I had tried over the years. I knew now that it was impossible for her to get scars but I had always wondered if loving her would ever visibly scare her. I wondered if I had ever emotionally scared her, like Sam had scared Leah, like Bella had scared Jacob. I hoped not.

Her face was peaceful, serene. I wondered if I hadn't imprinted on Jade, if I would have fallen in love with her. She was just a baby when I first saw her. I hate to admit it but I probably wouldn't have. She would have just been like a sister to me, or just a friend. I wouldn't have become best friends with her, wouldn't have saw what a amazing person she was. I wouldn't have met the one person who was meant for me.

Fate is a funny thing. Sometimes I worry it went wrong somewhere. How did she, the beautiful goddess, fall in love with me. Jade could have anyone. Then Claire is so like Quil. Jade isn't like me at all. I wonder why fate put us together. I guess the phrase 'opposites attract' was right after all.

She looked older than she was and was hard for me not to treat her like a twenty five year old. I constantly had to remind myself she was only seventeen. It didn't help that she never thought of me like she should. I hadn't thought about age when I asked Jade to move in with me, because has always been smarter than her age. Jade was probably smarter than me.

I never knew how Jade would react, nobody did. That's why telling her I loved her had been so scary. That's why asking her to move in with me had been so hard. That's why I was so worried to tell her I was a werewolf.

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was one of the best days of my life.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the summer after Jade turned ten. And I had been nervous all day, I had decided it would be best for her to find out the same time Claire did. Sure she was younger, but she was more mature than Claire was. The bonfire had been nice but I barely remembered it. I had been sitting next to Quil who had been just as nervous as I had been. Jade was sitting next to Claire. Sam had told the stories spinning them into life. I remembered Jade had liked them, she had had the biggest grin on her face. When the stories were all over the Pack had left to go to the clearing where Emily would take them. My stomach had been in knots I almost vomited from worry. Jared had helped the most. He had still been phasing back then, before Kevin was born. Quil vomited, I remember that. In truth we both didn't know what to expect. _

_Sam had drove into the small clearing and parked the car. We were standing at the edge of the forest, waiting to reveal ourselves. My heart had been drumming I my chest. They had gotten out of the car and Emily had knelt down to talk to the girls. She told them the legends were real. _

_We had walked out of the forest slowly and laid down on the ground, to seem less threatening. Claire's eyes had widened, I knew this only because Quil was watching her carefully. As carefully as I was watching Jade. She looked at us and cocked her head to the side, her eyes had been curious. My heart had nearly exploded with hope. Claire had been reluctant, she had eyed us and shook her head. She had said something to Emily while looking at the ground, we couldn't hear her. Jade had smirked at the comment and walked slowly away from Claire and Emily, her father was the only one to notice her leave. Jade had walked towards us her eyes full of determination. She looked over us looking for something. As she looked over us her mouthed moved slightly, but she wasn't saying anything. Then I caught one of the words. Paul. And sure enough she was staring at him. Her gaze moved and she mouthed a different name. Leah. She was trying to see who was who. Claire had caught sight of her cousin. _

"_Jade! Get back here, it isn't safe!" Claire had yelled, Quil felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Jade rolled her eyes. _

"_Jade!" Claire yelled again. She hadn't run towards her cousin but stood there and stared at someone. I couldn't tell who it was because they weren't looking at Jade. It was Quil. Jade followed his gaze and saw him looking at Claire. She turned back and rolled her eyes. Quil, she mouthed. Claire ran to Jade concerned for her cousins well being. Claire froze a few feet behind Jade. _

"_Jade!" she whisper yelled. _

"_Claire, look." Jade instructed. _

"_I'm looking" Claire had protested reaching for her cousin's hand. _

"_Your looking, but you're not seeing." Jade sighed._

"_They're wolves, what's to see?" she had hissed in reply. Jade shook her head. _

"_They aren't just wolves. You know these people." she said angrily. _

"_I __**thought**__ I knew these people." Claire muttered. _

"_Thought?" Jade asked._

"_They're werewolves, Jade!" Claire whisper yelled. _

"_Dose that make them any different?" she asked._

"_Yes!" Claire hissed. Quil's heart almost cracked. He was praying that Jade could talk some sense into her. Or talk some sense out of her. _

"_Really?" Jade asked. "Because they act exactly the same."_

"_What are you talking about?" Claire asked, confused._

"_Collin is sitting next to Brady. Leah is sitting as far away from Seth as she can." Jade said waving a hand at the wolves. She was right. _

"_I can't tell who is who." Claire shook her head._

"_Let me help you" Jade said before she shoved Claire backward. Quil growled before he could stop himself. Jade smiled like she had been hoping for that reaction. Claire had looked at the chocolate brown wolf confused. You could see the gears working inside her head. Then she finally realized who it was and a small smile crept across her face. Quil was so happy, he made a note to give Jade a big hug. Jade walked away from her cousin a small smile on her face. She continued to scan the wolves. Her gaze stopped on Jacob and she started to walk towards him. I was sitting on Jake's right and Quil on his left. She stood in front of him and studied him and I felt my heart fall. Claire walked toward Quil. Jade walked past him to me and sunk down next to me and leaned against my side. I was shocked. Did she know it was me?_

"_What's up, nerd?" she asked using her favorite nickname for me at the time. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her._

"_I thought it was you" she whispered. My heart soared. _

_End of Flashback._

How could she be mine? Perfect as she was. How could I deserve her? I thought closing my eyes. I don't even remember falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again, excellent readers! Review please, reviews make me happy and happy writers update faster, with nice BIG chapters! Enjoy as always!**

**I don't own Twilight**

I was losing my mind.

"Jade, honey, what do you think?" my mother asked me. I shook my head, I couldn't breath, I didn't want to be here. I cursed my cousin. Why? Why did she want _me_ to be the godmother?

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kim asked.

"No" I said wanting to run from the store. I never wanted to go baby shower shopping _ever_ again. This was the lowest form of torture. This was the twenty seventh level of hell. Grated the guys had tried to help me. Jacob had said I was running patrol, Paul said I was helping him, Seth said he needed my help, but no. I was stuck, in a store full of baby things, with Claire, Kim, and my mother. God hates me.

Lucky dad was at work. Lucky Quil was on patrol. Lucky Jared was with Kevin at Chucky Cheese. I would take on screaming kids over this any day. None of the other guys had to come. Lucky bastards.

"Why not? I think it's a cute idea." my mother said. If I heard 'awww' or 'that's _so _cute' again I was going to leave, or kill someone. I contemplated smacking my head against the metal shelf next to me. Instead I shot a glare at Claire. She gave me an apologetic smile. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists.

"I don't think we need that much crap. How many people are actually coming to this thing?" I said resisting using the term 'willingly'.

"Just a few" Claire said examining some baby thing. Claire was huge these days, much to her pleasure. Instead of getting awkward stares she got smiling congratulations. Claire looked the glowing mother to be you see in all the old movies. Quil and Claire had decide that they would be surprised by the gender. Large amounts of money were being bet throughout the Pack.

"Then why bother" I mumbled under my breath. They didn't hear.

"Look, Jade, this means a lot to me that you're going to be the godmother of my child." she rubbed her large stomach, smiling. "The only thing I could ask of you is that you are a bit more cooperative. Can you do that, please?" Claire looked at me with pleading eyes.

I made a face "Fine." The back of my legs tingled, begging me to run away. I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the aisle next to ours. I hoped they were newlyweds, they didn't gush. Well, most of them didn't. Please be angry, moody newlyweds, I prayed.

"Awww!" a woman I couldn't see gushed. "Isn't this cute!?"

"That's _so_ cute!" the woman she was with cooed. I smacked my hand against my forehead. Like I said, God hates me.

"Jade?" someone asked behind me. I turned to see Jacob sauntering down the aisle, hands in his pockets.

"Jake!" I said excitedly. Help me! I mouthed, my back turned from the others. If he didn't, I would kill him.

"I have to steal Jade girls. I'm _so_ sorry." he said "It's Pack business." he added with a whisper. My mother eyed him suspiciously. I crossed my fingers. Please, please, please, I chanted like a mantra in my head.

"That's fine" she said with a smile. I gave them a fake apologetic smile and hurried down the aisle after Jake. A soon as I was out of sight I smiled.

"Thank you!" I whispered eternally grateful .

"Don't mention it." he said as we hurried out of the store. All the guys, and Leah, were outside, leaning against the wall. Embry hurried to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed.

"How bad was it?" Collin asked. I shuddered involuntarily. Embry chuckled at my reaction.

"Awful" I said.

"She isn't going overboard, is she?" Quil asked anxious.

"They all are." I said. Quil groaned, he was going be forced to come to the shower too. But I couldn't feel bad for him, he was half the reason this was happening in the first place.

"Why are all of you guys here?" I asked curious.

"We all wanted to spring you. It looked more like 'Pack business' if we were all here." Seth answered.

"Plus, now we all get to go to the all you can eat buffet." Paul said smiling. Collin smiled, he was looking forward to the food.

"How did you know where I was? Mom took away my cell phone so I couldn't send out a S.O.S." I mumbled.

"We've been parking lot hopping for the last twenty minutes." Brady smirked. My smile widened.

"We almost didn't see this place" Embry mumbled tightening his grip around my waist.

"We almost gave up." Paul said. I winced at the thought of being stuck in that store.

"Let's go get food before they come out." Jacob suggested.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Embry said to Jake. I was happy to comply. Alone time with Embry vs. Pack eating smorgasbord. Embry was the obvious choice.

"Ok, see you guys later." he said turning and followed the others who were running down the block.

"Come on a walk with me." Embry said letting go of my waist and taking my hand. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help smiling back.

We walked down to the boardwalk and looked out to the water. I leaned my head on his shoulder and enjoyed being with him. The sun was out, surprisingly. We sat down on a bench and Embry pulled me closer, my heart thumped erratically in my chest. I don't know how long we sat there until he said something. An hour at least.

"Jade…" Embry started, I didn't like where this was headed.

"What?" I asked lightly. I tried not to narrow my eyes at him.

"Never mind" he said shaking his head, he wouldn't look at me. I realized that Embry had been nervous and I hadn't made it any better.

"Embry Call" I said slyly, I couldn't get the smirk off my face. He looked up at me with reluctant but curious eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him. His heart sped up and his eye brows shot up.

"What were you so nervous about?" I asked looking up at him a small smile on my face. He opened his mouth and shut it. He looked at me wearily. I dropped it and looked at the water. Stupid! I scolded myself.

"I never know how you'll react" he whispered. I bit my lip. Well, that explains a lot. I hated that he was so nervous to tell me something because he was afraid of my reaction.

"Oh" I said quietly.

"Don't be upset, I love that about you. I love how spontaneous and unpredictable you are." he put his finger beneath my chin and brought my face up until I was looking at him. I looked at him wearily. If my memory serves me correctly I remember nobody liked how spontaneous and unpredictable I was.

"Hey," he said to the lack of belief in my eyes "I wouldn't lie to you." That, I believed. He saw it in my eyes and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Embry!" Paul yelled as Embry's mouth was a centimeter from mine. I glanced down the street at where the Pack was walking towards us. Embry still had his finger under my chin. His eyes were closed and he looked angry, as angry as I felt. I glared at Paul and he waved. Embry sighed angrily and dropped his hand. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I had been holding. I turned and glared out at the ocean. Why oh why did Paul have to be an asshole? He did it on purpose! Don't get me wrong, I love Paul like a brother, but sometimes it didn't see like such a bad idea to… My furious mind trailed off into various acts of violence. I started biting my nails.

"Sorry" Embry mumbled.

"It's not _your _fault." I mumbled back. He let out a quick laughing breath and grabbed my hand. Intertwining my finger with his I let a smile crawl across my features.

"I love you" I whispered so quietly that he had to lean in to hear it. I grin flashed across his face.

"I love you too" he breathed gripping my hand a tighter.

"What's up lovebirds!?" Seth yelled a few feet behind us.

"So this is what you ditched us for, mackin' your girlfriend on the boardwalk?" Paul asked hopping over the back of the bench to sit on Embry's other side. Jacob slid in next to me, and Leah sat next to him. Brady laid on the ground, which caused people to stare. Collin sat on the wooden hand railing. Seth stretched and landed across our laps resting his head on Leah's knees. I rested my head on Embry's shoulder and he leaned his cheek against the top of my head.

"Where's Quil?" I asked.

"He went back to the store like a whipped puppy" Collin clarified from the railing.

"Just think Embry, someday you'll be just like that. No, wait, you already are!" Seth declared. I lifted my head and glanced at Embry and nodded. We both stood up in one swift motion. Since we were at the middle of this little arrangement Seth was sent flying to the ground. We sat back down, smug smiles on our faces.

"Ha!" Collin snorted from the railing. Seth darted up and pushed Collin backward causing him to fly over the railing. _Splash! _

We all broke into laughter. We heard a grumbled reply from below as Collin surfaced, no body heard what he said.

"Ha!" Seth declared from the safety of the boardwalk. From the splashing below we can only guess Collin was swimming, and from the amount of harsh mumblings we can only guess he wasn't a happy camper. Collin climbed up the wooden ladder that was built for people who fell in the water. He sloshed up onto the boardwalk with revenge.

Seth ended up with a black eye by the time Jacob broke up the fight. We all piled into the cars that were parked somewhere downtown and headed home. I was stuck in Jacob's car with Brady, Embry, Paul, and Jake himself. Jacob refused to let Collin in the car when he was wet. I didn't want to know if Seth and Collin were fighting again, but Leah said she would handle it and no one wanted to mess with Leah.

Obscene jokes were made by Paul, most referring to the male anatomy or sex. A horror movie marathon was planed for tomorrow at Embry's house- I still couldn't call it mine. I was so happy to step out of the crowded car and into the relentless rain. I was surprised how late it was when we got in the house and I glanced at the clock. I involuntarily yawned.

"Maybe you should get to bed" Embry said from behind me. My heart raced at all the implied thoughts. Granted I had just heard shit tons of dirty jokes, my mind was tainted. And I was _very_nervous about lying in a bed next to Embry Call when my thoughts were muddled like this.

"In a minute" I said walking into the kitchen after glancing back at him. My heart was still pounding in my chest. I had never thought about Embry like _this_. And suddenly, I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head.

**A/N: Mwaaaaaa! I know I'm evil. Can't wait for the horror movie marathon can ya?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them comming! This is dedicated to my cousins baby, it hasn't been born yet but it should have popped out last week, so we're excpecting it any day. (I actually had to go through what Jade went through last chapter, but I wasn't the godmother, and no one came to save me. I hate baby shower shopping.) **

**_Side note : Turns out my cousin's wife had her child today. My butt of a cousin didn't call me like he promised. The butt._ **

**I have a challenge for you, dear dedicated readers! I'm in search of a photos of Jade and Embry! Who ever gets the closest match to what's in my head will get a special treat. (Maybe another chapter in Embry's pov, but only for the winner! Complimentery gifts for all who participate, deleated titbits I won't put in the story!) Have I inspired you? PM me your choices!**

**On another note, we have reached 74 reviews! That's over 70! My goal by the end of this story (dont worry the end isn't comming_ too_ soon) is 100 reviews! We're almost there!**

**I changed the rating, so if you want a lemon you'll have to tell me and I might write one in a seperate story. So, R&R and Enjoy!!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I was exhausted. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Stupid, persistent, annoying fantasies, wouldn't even let me fall asleep. I yawned and yanked a mug out of the cabinet in my utter irritation. I bit my nails as I stared at the percolating coffeemaker. I moved the machine to the side and sat on the counter. It was five am, or at least that's what the small red digital clock on the side of the machine said. You never could trust a clock that depended on electricity. La Push often lost power during thunderstorms- like the one happening outside at this very moment- and nobody bothers to set the clocks right again. Most of the guys just fixed it so it wouldn't flash at them. I remembered last year when I had been up at five during a thunderstorm.

I silently begged the coffeemaker to work faster. I rested my head against my knee. No one should be up at this ungodly hour and especially on this little sleep. When I decided there was enough coffee in the pot for one cup I grabbed the handle and poured the rich dark liquid into my chipped coffee mug. I put it back into the maker and heard the sizzle of coffee caught between the hot metal plate and the glass bottom. I got off the counter and pulled the sugar canister off from on top of the fridge. I opened the fridge and grabbed my creamer. I poured in my creamer and added a spoonful of sugar. I put the creamer back in the open fridge and closed the door quietly, I didn't want to wake Embry up. I put the canister back on top of the fridge and grabbed a spoon form the silverware drawer. I stirred my drink before I took a sip of the hot, caffeinated beverage. It tasted delicious. I took in the rich smell before taking another sip. I sat down at the table in the chair that I had put my blanket on. I set my mug down and picked up my green blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I didn't need the warmth, but it comforted me.

I focused on my tasks. If I didn't concentrate my thoughts would stray to less than innocent things. Before I knew it I was filling my cup again going through the long and tedious process. It kept my mind busy. A large flash of lightning illuminated the dark clouds outside and most of the dim kitchen. I could see it trough the small window above the sink. A crack of thunder shook the house, the sound hurt my ears. I heard a low groan from the other room. Well, Embry was awake. I tried to forget what his groaning made me think of. I blame Paul. I took another sip of coffee.

"Jade?" A groggy Embry asked slightly panicked. He was probably wondering why I wasn't asleep next to him. I heard his feet pad across the floorboards as he searched for me. I took another sip as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Embry was illuminated in the doorway of the kitchen. The thunder followed it immediately. It shook the house harder this time.

"What are you doing up?" he asked me walking towards me.

I shrugged "Couldn't sleep." I took another sip of coffee. He sat in the chair next to mine and slid it closer. A shiver ran down my spine. I concentrated on the color of my coffee to stop the wave of inappropriate thoughts. It was a creamy toffee color.

"At all?" he asked huskily. Goosebumps flew across my skin. Despite my efforts my head swam in dirty thoughts.

"At all" I yawned, despite the caffeine in my system.

Another crack of thunder shook the house, a tree cracked outside and went slamming to the forest floor. I curled up on my seat.

"Jade, honey, you're exhausted, come to bed." he urged. I looked at him. His face was serious in the dim light of the kitchen, it made my heart beat erratically. How could one person be so perfect? I shook my head no. Not a good idea!

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

"No" I said simply. He swallowed nervously.

"If you don't feel… comfortable" he said his voice shaky "I could sleep on the couch." Embry was so adorable when he was nervous. I smiled and laughed quietly.

"It would be pointless, I won't fall asleep." I said smiling at him.

"I could sing you to sleep." The offer surprised me. I had never heard Embry sing, ever. In fact the only Pack member I had ever heard sing had been Quil and then it had been thoughts. Granted, it still weren't pretty.

"You sing?" I asked, perplexed.

"It's in my range of abilities, but I warn you, it might not be… pleasant." he said smirking.

"It can't be worse than Quil" I chuckled, considering. It could be a very bad idea, but I was tired. I stood up and he took my hand. He followed me out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. I let go of his hand and walked around the bed to my side. I climbed in and pulled the sheet up around me. Embry was already on his side. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Laid my head on the smooth skin of his bare chest, having nowhere else to rest it without pulling away from him. I was content in his embrace. The steady rise and fall of his chest was causing my eyes to droop. Embry's voice was quite when he sang a slow Quileute song, a song that my dad used to sing me to sleep with. Nostalgia washed over me with each word. The fantasies washed away with the trip down memory lane. It finally came to a moment when I couldn't keep my eyes open. Embry was a surprisingly good singer, his deep husky voice complimented the words with a magic I couldn't describe at this coherency. Embry rubbed calming circles on my arm as he sang, and soon I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of popping popcorn. The buttery sent drifted down the small hallway from the kitchen into the bedroom. I glanced at the clock, it was almost ten. Five hours of sleep was better than nothing. I stretched, Embry wasn't there. I wondered when he had got up. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the small bathroom.

The shower helped wake me up. I got dressed and after dumping my clothes in the hamper went into the kitchen. He was there, of course.

"Morning, sunshine" he greeted me cheerfully.

"Morning" I said with a smile. I was in no way a morning person, but Embry's mood always seemed to rub off on me. I walked over the counter and sat down.

"Get enough sleep?" he asked. I nodded, I'd run on less.

"Good" he said coming over to me and kissed me on my cheek.

"You're awfully happy this morning, may I inquire why?" I asked.

He just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at him, making him laugh. The front door opened and in charged the scariest thing in the world.

"Bring on the horror and gore!" Paul yelled.

"Bring on the blood and guts!" Seth cheered.

"Bring on the pain and suffering!" Jacob chimed in.

"Bring on the popcorn and beer!" Collin said marching into the kitchen with a box of beer on his shoulder, while everyone else claimed their spot in the living room. I chuckled at their enthusiasm. I jumped off the counter and walked into the living room leaving Embry to argue with Collin. The pack was scattered across the room. Jacob and Paul were lunging on the couch. Seth and Brady had gotten the two recliners. Quil and Leah were absent. Quil was probably spending his day off with Claire. Leah refused to watch horror movies with the guys, she said it was stupid and pointless. In actuality she couldn't stand them, they scared her. There was an empty spot on the couch beside Jacob that I quickly went to. I sat on the floor in front of the empty seat, saving it for Embry, I was comfortable on the pillow I had stolen from behind Jake's head.

He grumbled and complained.

"Take Paul's" I said. Jake obliged and Paul scowled at him.

"Jade, can I borrow your pillow for a second." Paul asked me.

"No, you'll take it." I said securing my pillow firmly beneath me.

"Here, take mine" Seth said tossing his to Paul.

"Suck up" I coughed into my hand. Paul raised the pillow and was about to hit Jake when…

"Food!" Collin yelled from the kitchen. Everyone, except me, was reluctant to leave their seat. I didn't move. There was a mad dash into the kitchen and some grumbling before everyone piled back into the room. There were numerous bowls of popcorn and many cans of beer. Collin managed to steal Brady's chair, who stole Seth's. Seth stole Paul's seat who grumbled and tried to steal the seat I had saved for Embry but was stopped with a harsh glare.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" he mumbled, angrily.

Seth handed him the pillow with a cheeky smile. He grumbled and sat down on the ground in between Jacob and Seth.

"If you fags try anything..." he threatened popping the top of his beer can. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Your not my type" Jake said cracking open his can. I laughed quietly under my breath. Embry came in and put the movie in, since no one would dare stand up. He smiled at me and walked over to where I sat. I leaned forward and he sat down behind me putting one leg on either side of me. I leaned back and stretched my legs out in front of me.

Embry handed me down a can of pop. I smiled and cracked it open.

Embry skipped the previews and hit play. I mentally prepared myself for the next two hours. I wasn't a big horror fan, I wasn't even into heavy gore, but I could stand to watch it. The first movie wasn't bad at all, mostly action adventure with quite a few battles with extraterrestrials that bled and spit acid.

The next one was more gore than horror. That one had me cringing at how realistic it was. The guys cringed with me when a dead body randomly fell out of the ceiling on one of the leading actors. The corpse's decapitated head rolled off its body and I turned my face away from the TV and into the fabric of the couch, squeezing my eyes closed. The guys cringed. The guys didn't say anything, they knew how touchy I was on the subject of my attack and the dream that followed. When that part was over Embry nudged me gently with the side on his leg and I looked up to see a girl scream as her boyfriend was pushed off a building. Other than that the movie wasn't too bad.

The third movie was ridiculous, we spent the whole time making fun of the unrealistic mass slaughter and stupid plot line.

"How did they become zombies again?" I asked.

"They have to come up through the graves on a full moon." Collin reminded me. It was a complicated movie.

"Then how do they become a leech?" Paul asked confused.

"They have to be bit by an existing vampire. If they are buried, they become deformed." I said taking the last sip of my soda.

A werewolf flashed across the screen and howled at the moon. We all scoffed at how cliché it was. The werewolf ended up dying at the hand of a lone warrior who killed off half of the creatures single-handedly. During that battle the guys decided that they all could have killed that guy easily.

"Well, all you would have to do is knock that stupid spear thing out of his hand and he would be defenseless." Brady said logically.

"Or you could bite off one of his legs." Collin suggested. "Then he'd be a limp cripple." Collin laughed. "I'd like to see him fall over."

"Oh come on!" Paul yelled when the werewolf on the screen lunged and missed the actor.

"This wolf is a pussy," Jake complained "he won't even go near the spear."

"That's cause' it's silver" Embry laughed at the idea.

"When did they say that again?" Brady asked.

"At the beginning with the whole elves thing." I said.

"Even Jade could take this guy on!" Collin exclaimed and I threw my empty pop can at him. It hit him on the side of the face with a metallic clang.

"Ow!" he complained rubbing his head where the can had collided with it.

"Retard!" Seth yelled as the actor dropped his spear and the werewolf didn't use it to his advantage. The phone rang.

"I'll get it" I said pushing Embry's knee back down as he tried to get up. I stood up and darted in front of the guys as they continued to watch the stupid movie. I heard the TV went silent.

"Hello?" I said after grabbing the phone.

"Hi honey" my mother said.

"Hey mom" Hearing that the guys started arguing about machine parts. I walked over to the sink, away from the chatter.

"Jade, honey, we're going over some shower details and I was wondering if you could come help."

"You idiot, Jake, that part won't work there! Don't you know how to fix a washing machine!?" Embry yelled, providing me an excuse.

"I'm sorry, I can't" I said quickly. There was a snap as a beer can was opened and I thought my cover was blown.

"Paul stop drinking and help!" Jake yelled saving the day.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Paul yelled. I lightly covered up part of the phone so my mother would hear my response.

"Stop fighting or so help me God…"I trailed off my pretend threat. I held the phone back to my ear.

"Ok honey, just make sure they don't kill each other." my mother said.

"I will, bye mom." I said before hanging up. I sighed as I put the phone in the cradle. I hated lying to my mother, but I was not going to help with the shower.

I walked back into the living room and sank down on my pillow.

"Thanks guys" I said leaning against the couch. The movie started again.

The last movie was awful. Everyone was cringing. Halfway through I decided that I wasn't watching anymore and took my pillow and covered my face with it. Normally things don't scare werewolves but this movie was terrible. I don't even remember what it was about. Sometime after I had covered my face there was a sharp piercing scream, but it wasn't coming from the movie. I looked from behind my pillow to see Collin screaming like a girl. All the guys were staring at him. We all burst out laughing. It was the funniest thing in the world. We ended the last movie early. Leah would be upset she missed this, so would Quil.

All in all, it was a very eventful day.

**(A/N: the first horror movie actually exists (_Alien vs. Predator)_ but the others sadly don't.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Read and Review!! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

I never realized how easy I had it, until it got hard.

I had great parents and a very loving boyfriend, if you could call him that. Sole mate seemed like a better term, but it was so... ridiculous. I didn't know what to call us, we just…were. Claire and Quil had fought to get where they were, granted, Claire did most of the fighting. Me and Embry almost never fought. There were times when we did, but they didn't last long, usually. It's so hard to be mad at Embry, cause I know he doesn't like it. And if he doesn't like it, I don't like it. Sometimes imprinting is tricky like that.

So, I was very surprised when we fought. But when on certain heated subjects we were bound to butt heads.

On subjects like college.

I wasn't going. Embry wanted me to.

I sat on my old bed- the one in my parents house- with my back against the headboard. I remembered the fight perfectly.

_Flashback _

_I was cooking dinner, French onion soup, the way my mother made it. I knew Embry loved it, which was one of the reasons I was cooking it. _

_When he came in his face lit up and he gave me a goofy smile, the smile I loved. I was so happy just getting that reaction out of him. I kissed him on the cheek. He stepped behind me and put his arms around waist as I stirred the dark liquid. We didn't say anything, we didn't need to. We just were. He kissed me on the side of the neck after a few minutes before he let me go. He set the table and I took the homemade croutons out of the oven. _

_After we sat down and ate we started to talk. _

"_How was school today?" he asked. School had started up a couple months ago. Quil and Claire's child was due any day. I had already suffered through the baby shower. _

"_It was fine" I said thinking of the boring, tedious periods. _

"_So," he started easily "have you thought about college?" It was almost as if he was talking about picking up pretzels at the store. It was like he expected my answer to be yes. _

"_No" I said confused. Why were we talking about college?_

"_You haven't?" he asked. There was something about his tone that I didn't like. He sounded almost… disappointed. _

"_No, why would I?" I laughed. "It's not like I'm going."_

"_What do you mean, 'It's not like I'm going.'?" he asked calmly though his voice was slightly strained ._

"_I'm not going to college." I answered him simply. Did he really expect me to go? _

"_Why not?" he asked, angry. He was angry? That pissed me off. I realized something important, the reason he brought this conversation up in the first place. _

_He wanted me to go._

_I knew Embry loved me, but this felt like a slap in the face. It felt like he wanted me gone, like he was pushing me away. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I felt like I couldn't breath. The thought of being apart from him, the thought of there being no us, ripped at my chest. _

Looking back I had been upset by those facts, but I was too angry at the time to notice any other emotion besides fury.

"_Why do you want to know?" I hissed and glared at him._

"_Jade," He said, just as angry as I was "I want you to go to college." _

_Voicing what I had already suspected only made me angrier. Pain lashed at my heart. _

"_Well, too damn bad!" I yelled. "I'm not going!"_

"_Why are you being so damn difficult!?" he yelled. Embry never, and I mean never got angry with me, ever. Or at least, if he did, he never showed it. My temper, which I had been getting so good at controlling in the past months, was almost impossible to contain. Why did he want me gone? I started to shake. I fought down phasing with all my might._

"_Because I have the right not to go to college! Why are you pushing me away?" I yelled. _

_He started to shake and I had a feeling that this might end in bloodshed, but I couldn't care less. Embry raked in his temper better than I could control mine. _

"_I'm not pushing you away!" he hissed. His eyes were burning. _

"_The hell you're not!" I whisper yelled. "Why would you bring it up, if you're not?"_

"_Sometimes, Jade, you can be so stupid!" he said through clenched teeth. Now I was sure I couldn't breath, all the oxygen was pulled out of the room. I wasn't very angry any more, I stopped shaking. Now I was __**hurt**__. I'm stupid? Is that how he saw me? A stupid girl? Because, in my opinion, a stupid girl had no chance with Embry Call. I felt like crying, and I hated crying. This time, instead of fighting down phasing I was fighting back tears. _

"_Your right" I whispered, he looked up at me almost as if he surprised I was agreeing with him. "I was stupid to ever move in." I picked up my glass of water off the table and threw the contents of it on him before slamming it back down. I walked out of the house without looking back at him. I ran all the way back to my parents house. I fought crying the entire way. _

_I realized how late it was when I got to my parents house seven minutes later. Twilight was just ending, dusk finally settling. I hadn't bothered on phasing, I didn't want anyone to try and comfort me. I didn't want them to know. But most of all, I didn't want them to know how weak I was. How one word could feel like someone stabbed me in the back, right next to my heart. _

_I blinked rapidly - to drive away the tears that threatened to spill over- before opening the back door and stepping into the familiar little kitchen. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table. The sounds of football drifted in from the living room. Light voices chatting about this and that. _

"_Hey mom" I said as lightly as I could._

"_Hey sweetie." she said smiling "What are you doing here?" _

"_I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" I asked. My mother's face fell and she knew. She knew that I had fought with Embry, she recognized the look in my eyes. Claire had worn the same look when she had come to our house after a fights with Quil. People stopped talking in the living room._

"_Of course you can, your welcome anytime, you know that." she said with a sad smile. _

"_Thanks" I attempted a smile. _

"_Honey, are you ok?" she asked concerned. _

"_No." I answered her honestly, my voice sounded awful. I head footsteps coming from the living room. And I had never wanted to cry more. Jacob appeared in the doorway and one look at my face told him everything. I hid most of it well but it was pretty clear that I was upset. _

"_He didn't say what I think he said, did he?" he asked. I cried. _

"_I'm going to go beat him up." Jake decided anger in his voice._

"_I'm in!" Paul agreed from behind him. Jake headed to the back door. He stopped by me and kissed the top of my head, an unexpected gesture that caused the tears to come harder. Paul followed him out the door after a backward glance at me. Mom gathered me in a hug and I squeezed her tight, but not hard enough to hurt her. My dad came in from the living room. _

"_Do you want to talk to him if he comes by?" he asked. I shook my head no. I never thought I would ever not want to talk to Embry, but I guess the day had finally come. Dad kissed me on top of the head just like Jake had, a very protective loving gesture. _

"_Honey, why don't you get some sleep?" mom suggested. I nodded and went down the hall and down the stairs. I stared at the barren room that I had left behind months before, I thought I would never be here again. I had to cover my mouth as the tears developed into sobs. I walked into the white room and closed the door, locking it behind me. _

_I laid on the bed and cried until all the tears were gone._

_End of Flashback_

"_Sometimes, Jade, you can be so stupid!" _His words echoed through my head. He probably hated me. I know I hated me. My heart told me it was impossible for him to hate me, but my brain disagreed.

How come every time I cry it has something to do with Embry Call? Because he's the only one who can make me feel this way.

I had yet to fall asleep though I had been cried out for hours. It was around midnight, good thing I didn't have school tomorrow.

I wanted the pain in my chest to go away. And despite everything, I missed him. I had got used to sleeping next to him in the last few months. I curled my knees to my chest.

-

I didn't talk to Embry for days. I went to his house while he was on patrol Sunday and grabbed a bag full of clothes. I had debated leaving my key but stopped myself, I really didn't want to move out, I just didn't want to talk to him right now. I didn't think he would want to talk to me either.

I missed him like crazy.

Jacob said he wasn't doing well, but he wouldn't elaborate. Embry could have been upset or furious. I didn't know.

I still couldn't sleep. I think I was developing insomnia.

-

Claire came over Tuesday after school. I was staring at the white wall in my room. I was curled up by the headboard. I could hear Quil talking to Collin upstairs.

"Hey Jade" she said smiling at me from the doorway. I didn't move my gaze from the chipped paint on the wall across from me. She waddled over and sat on the end of the bed resting a hand on her belly.

"Hey" I replied, my voice was flat. I wasn't even fooling myself anymore. I was miserable. I continued to stare at the wall.

"What on God's green Earth are you doing moping around? Just go talk to him." she sighed.

"He doesn't want to see me" I mumbled under my breath. I was surprised she heard me, but I didn't show it.

"Are you kidding?" she asked smiling. When I didn't say anything her face fell.

"Jade," she scolded "don't tell me you honestly believe that."

I didn't say anything because I did believe that.

"He misses you. He has been moping around _my_ house and talking to Quil." she said. I didn't know if she was lying or not, since I refused to look at her.

When I didn't say anything she continued. "I don't like people being unhappy. You're supposed to be happy. I don't want my child to come into the world when the people around it are going to be upset."

"And," she continued already on a roll "if you two don't make up, Embry's going to be over at _my_ house and my child will become a perpetually upset person. As my child's godmother, you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Jade, answer me!" she hissed after a minute.

"No," I said "I wouldn't want that."

"Exactly, so you are going to march upstairs, get in my car, and I am going to take you to Embry's. Understood?" God, she was sounding like a mother already.

"No, Claire." I said to the wall.

"Why the hell not!?" she hissed. I didn't give her an answer.

"Jade Elizabeth Uley!" she said getting angrier by the second. Then something happened. She stood up abruptly. Well, as abruptly as a very pregnant woman can. Claire's water broke.

"Aw, shit" I mumbled taking Claire's hand and helping her out of my room and up the stairs.

"Quil, your wife is going into labor." I said quietly at the foot of the stairs. Quil darted off the couch.

"What!" he screeched, looking down at Claire from the top of the stairs.

"Damn it" Collin muttered "Jacob won the bet."

"The baby's coming?" he asked Claire as he took her hand. He was so excited that the sight almost shattered my heart. Quil and I helped Claire into the car. Quil smacked his forehead.

"Damn it! The overnight bag is still at home." he muttered to himself.

"Go get it," I sighed. "I'll take Claire to the hospital ."

"Really?" he asked anxiously. Part of him wanted to drive her, I could tell.

"Yes, you'll probably beat us there even so you can start the paperwork." I said he actually brightened at the idea and ran off towards the forest.

"Where's he going?" Claire asked when I got into the car. I didn't bother with my seat belt as I turned on the car and put it into reverse.

"Getting the overnight bag." I said as I headed towards the hospital.

"Oh." she said sounding slightly upset.

"He'll be there when we get there. I told him to start the paperwork." I said speeding up. Claire was quite for a few minutes. It was a pleasant silence.

Claire gasped and clutched the handle to the glove box. Claire was starting her contractions.

"Don't be a dumbass, grab my hand." I said offering it to her. Claire gripped my hand in a tight vice. It didn't hurt though I could tell she was using all her strength.

"That didn't hurt you at all did it?" she said after it had passed. She was breathing hard. She let go of my hand.

"I'm not the one having contractions Claire. They can't hurt me."

"I meant your hand" she collapsing back against the seat.

"Uh, no. It didn't hurt." I said flipping my turn signal on. I chuckled at the face she made, but it wasn't a real laugh.

"I can wait until you have contractions then I can make fun of you." she blew the hair out of her face.

"Who says I'm having children?" I asked my slightly joking façade slipping away. My words were harsher than I'd intended them.

"Come on you can't be that mad." she said. I shot her a look.

"Or, maybe you can." she agree as I pulled into the hospital parking lot. Seth was waiting outside, probably to take Claire inside to Quil while I parked the car. I pulled up the curb and Seth opened the door gently helping Claire out. I drove around until I found a decent parking spot. I was in no hurry to go in and sit in the waiting room. But I knew it was inevitable. I got out and locked the car. I stuffed the key in the pocket of my baggy jeans -that rode low on my hips- and walked into the hospital. As soon as I passed through the front door I was hit with the smell. Antiseptic and too many cleaning products. I wrinkled my nose.

I didn't like hospitals, something about them creeped me out. I didn't need to ask where I was going, I had been in the hospital before.

I saw Seth in the waiting room outside the baby wing immediately. An elderly woman was glaring at him. I went and sat down next to him.

"Why is she glaring at you?" I whispered low enough that only he would hear me.

"I don't know." he whispered slightly panicked. The old woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"How's Claire?" I asked casually.

"I don't know, they took her to a room already." he shrugged.

I started to look at the magazines.

"Quil told me to send you back." Seth said. I froze with my hand over the magazine I was about to pick up.

"What?" I asked.

"Claire wants you to be there with her while she's giving birth." he said.

"That's not happening." I mumbled picking up the magazine. I stated flipping through it. "Quil will be there."

"Nope, she doesn't want him there."

"Bet that's eating Quil up." I muttered.

"Sure is" Quil said from behind us. I didn't bother looking up

"Jade, it would make my life a hell of a lot easier if you just go back there." he said picking up a magazine that was probably for Claire.

"I'll be back there in a minute" I sighed defeated.

"She wants you back there now" he said hesitantly, as he was waiting for me to explode.

"Tell her I have to go to the bathroom first." I said waving him off. I honestly didn't want to go back there.

"Ok" he said defeated before walking away. I continued to flip through the magazine though I wasn't reading anything.

"You know he's sorry, don't you?" Seth asked. I had a feeling we weren't talking about Quil. I decided to ignore him.

"He is" Seth said after a few minutes.

"I am not talking about this with you. This is the precise reason I am avoiding Claire." I said smacking my magazine down on the table. The old woman turned her glare to me.

"Would you stop staring at us!" I hissed at her, my voice full of venom. She shot me a startled but still hate filled look at me before getting up and leaving. She walked away mumbling about adultery.

"Nice" Seth commented sarcastically.

"She deserved it" I mumbled under my breath, he still heard me. He chuckled.

"Claire is going to kill me" I said standing up and walking in the direction that Quil disappeared.

"Talk to him!" Seth yelled over his shoulder. I pretended I didn't hear him.

I walked into the sole destroying small room. The walls were a faded pink and the bottom of the teal dividing curtains were frayed with use. The chairs in the room were mismatched and I sat down in a green armchair. The arm had a patch were someone had ripped up the vinyl.

"What took you so long?" Claire asked from the bed.

"The stalls were full" I lied easily. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes, resting my head against the wall. I really needed to get some sleep.

"Jade-" she stated.

"Don't even" I cut her off pointing in her direction without opening my eyes. I focused on the steady beeping of a machine a few rooms away. I wanted to fall asleep.

"I knew you weren't eating, but you look like you haven't been sleeping." Quil said probably because Claire was there.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. He cringed back surprised.

"Whatever" I mumbled dropping my glare too tired to care. I wouldn't get any sleep in this place anyway. I yawned.

"You want something to eat?" I asked Quil.

"Sure, but you don't-" he said put I was already out of the room. I headed down to the crappy cafeteria and got some decent food. I tossed Quil his share when I got into the room. He caught it and offered some to Claire, who couldn't eat.

"No thanks" she said rubbing her stomach that was clad in a hospital gown. Quil shrugged and bit into his sandwich. I had already devoured half of mine on the way back. I reached into the pocket of my black sweatshirt and retrieved a can. I cracked opened my pop and drank heavily, hoping caffeine would help my drowsiness. I would go sleep in the back of Quil's car but something told me that they would notice I was gone.

"Any more contractions" I said setting my can down next to one of the chair's wooden legs.

"Yeah, just before you came in." Claire said.

"So how many minutes apart?" I asked leaning back in my chair. I played with the zipper of my sweatshirt for something to do. It took my mind of the pain in my chest.

"Like fifteen." Quil answered. Claire had obviously already told him about her first bout in the car.

"Oh" I said. Nobody said anything. I stopped playing with the zipper of my sweatshirt. I leaned my head against the wall again, maybe I could get some sleep since they were being quite. But as soon as I did this Claire decided to have a contraction.

She gasped and my eyes flew opened. I walked over to her and took her empty hand, Quil was holding the other one. Her face contorted in pain and her face scrunched up. Her knuckles were almost white.

"Breath!" I instructed as her face became started to become pink. She sucked in a giant breath and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Baby, are you alright?" Quil asked anxiously. I turned away from the private moment and went back to sit down drawing my knees to my chest as it flamed and twisted in painful ways. I reached down and grabbed by pop. I drank the rest and crumpled the tin can in my fist. I bended easily under my strength and anger. I compressed it until it was a small metal ball. I gave a small smirk at my accomplishment.

"Throw that away." Quil said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because normal people can't do that. Do you want to spill our secret?" he hissed.

"Of course not, retard." I said before throwing it in the wastepaper can across the room. It hit the bottom with a _clunk_. I smiled in satisfaction from my seat.

"Showoff." Claire muttered. I twisted sideways in my chair so my back was against one of armrests and my back was to the door. I leaned the side of my face against the wall, it smelled bad. I closed my eyes and took a nap. It was the largest amount of sleep I had gotten in days.

I awoke to the sound of Claire's screams.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed. My eyes flew open and I fell out of the chair, good thing Quil was too busy fussing over Claire to notice or I would never lived it down. I jumped off the ground and rushed to the gurney Claire was being set on. Quil had swatted the orderlies away and lifted her himself.

"How long was I out?" I whispered.

"Half an hour" he said letting go of Claire.

"Miss will anyone be accompanying you in the room?" a nurse asked.

"Jade will" Claire said breathing heavily. Quil's face fell.

"Are you sure you don't want Quil there?" I asked her.

"I don't want him to see me in that much pain." she breathed. "Sorry, honey." she tacked on the end.

"It's ok, whatever you want." he said.

I followed the gurney to the white and sterile room. Quil had walked off to the waiting room.

The next hour was hell. Claire was screaming in pain and Quil had taken to pacing outside. I had to Claire to keep pushing because about halfway through she decide she couldn't do it.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" I snapped at her.

"I just can't." she panted.

"Jade tell her she can" Quil urged from the hallway.

"You can do it _we_ believe in you." I said so she would know Quil was outside, which I had neglected to tell her.

"He's outside" she hissed low enough that the doctor wouldn't hear. She was glaring at me.

I nodded. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"How long?" she hissed.

"Push and I'll tell you." I said bargaining. She gritted her teeth and gripped my hands tighter.

"Like twenty minutes, no big deal." I said impassive.

"Twenty minutes!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Tell her I'm sorry!" Quil said quickly from the hall.

I froze. Would Claire forgive him just like that? Of course she would, he was just worried. He had her best interests at heart. He loved her and she loved him. But could it be that easy?

"He's sorry" I whispered in her ear. She pushed in her anger and soon a baby's cry filled the room. I realized how selfish I had been. If Embry wanted me to go to college, I would. But I wasn't going to be happy about it. I just wondered when I apologized if he would forgive _me_.

"He's really sorry Claire, he was just worried about you." I whispered but my chest constricted. I _really_ missed Embry.

"I know" she whispered. The doctor bushed down on her stomach and delivered the placenta. I gagged at the sight, it wasn't pretty.

"I bet my kid looks fine." Quil mumbled loudly.

"No you idiot it's the placenta." I hissed low.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered knowing he would hear. The baby had stopped crying and a nurse was cleaning it up. I had missed when they had cut the umbilical cord. I took the washcloth one of the nurses had given me and wiped of Claire's forehead. She seemed to enjoy the cold feeling on her sweaty face.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Ateara, it's a boy." said the nurse handing Claire her child. Claire's face lit up with a beautiful smile.

"A boy." she whispered at the little creature in her arms.

"It's a boy!" Quil said excitedly.

"It's a boy!" he screamed taking off down the hallway, his footfalls were surprisingly loud. He was headed towards the waiting room.

"It's a boy!" he screamed again. I chuckled at Quil's antics.

"Did you hear him?" I asked Claire. She nodded not taking her eyes off her baby, but she smiled at her husbands behavior. The baby was _so_ small. There was a motherly love in Claire's eyes that I had never seen before. There was always a hint of it when she would rub her stomach but never with this kind of force.

"He's adorable Claire, congrats." I said softly a smile on my lips.

When they took the baby away Claire put up a fit but stopped when I gave her a warning look. She sulked the second her baby was out of the room. She was taken back to her room and Quil was already there bouncing in his seat. He took her off the gurney and placed her gently in the bed. I had to turn away.

"Claire do you want anything?" I asked.

"Water" she said smiling at Quil. I headed out of the room and walked straight into a wall of flesh. If I had been paying attention I could have avoided him.

It was Embry.

**(A/N: Oooo, what happens next? Is Embry mad? Will Jade have the guts to say sorry? Will she move out? Will she go to college? You'll have to review to find out!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Curentlly at 98 reviews, and I can't even explain how happy I am. Well, I'm practically giddy wink. Oh, you'll find out what that means. So, this is short but, it's well worth the shortness.**

**I was wondering, my lovely readers, if you would be intrested in another story by me. A branch off of this story or compleatly diffrent and unrealted. Give me your thoughts, i have a poll on my profile. Also i have had a few entries in the photo contest and am still excepting pics. Just send me them in an Email, PMing them dosen't work, Cause my computer sucks. **

**R&R!!**

**I don't own Twilight**

Embry looked like shit.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Which is probably how I looked. His copper face was almost…ashen. His clothes were wrinkled, and his shirt was on backwards.

But one look in his tormented eyes and I lost all my courage. I couldn't talk to him. Shame washed over me. I looked away from and at my feet. I walked past him and down the hall. I felt like a coward. Correction, I _was_ a coward. How could he ever forgive me for being such a bitch? And even if he did forgive me -which he shouldn't- how could I forgive myself for saying those things?

I never could forgive myself.

"Jade, wait!" he said following me. "Jade, please stop!"

I walked faster. I didn't deserve to be in his presence.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted after me. I could hear the sincerity and pain in his words. I froze. How could he be sorry? He had nothing to be sorry for.

"Why are you apologizing?" I whispered I sounded horrible.

"Because you're not stupid Jade. I was just so angry that you thought I would push you away." he said.

I turned around but kept my gaze on my shoes. This was one big misunderstanding. How could I have screwed up so badly?

"I-I have to go." I said walking back down the hall. I didn't deserve Embry. I should have just agreed to go to college then none of this would have happened.

This was all my fault.

He followed me "I can understand if you want to move out. I know I'm an asshole." I froze again. He still thought I was angry with him.

"I'm not angry with you Embry." I said walking towards the pop machine. He froze. I pulled a dollar out of my pocket and shoved it into the machine. It spit it back out.

"You're not?" he asked disbelieving. I rubbed the dollar on the corner of the machine to flatten it out. I shoved it in the machine again, this time it took it.

"Of course not." I mumbled stabbing the button for water with my index finger. I stared at the picture on the machine, a pop bottle with water splashing around it.

"Then why won't you look at me?" he asked and my chest stabbed with pain. The machine rumbled and spit out a bottle water.

"Because I don't deserve you." I whispered so quietly he didn't hear me. He closed the distance between us and put a hand on my face. He leaned closer to me and I could feel his breath on my face. The contact almost made me collapse. I felt weak at the knees.

"Because I don't deserve you." I whispered again, just as quietly. This time he heard me.

"How could you think that?" he breathed against my skin.

"Because it's true" I breathed, if he hadn't been so close he wouldn't have heard me.

"No, it's not" he said firmly. My head was swimming and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't say anything to that. I wanted to argue but I knew it would be futile, especially when I couldn't think. Embry's hand slid down my cheek and under my chin. He gently pulled my face up until I had nowhere to look but at him. There was a fire in his eyes that crackled and burned into mine. It made my heart race.

"How can I prove it to you?" I whispered his mouth an inch from mine. Oh, dear God! I didn't think as I moved back ever so slightly. And he followed me, until my back was against the pop machine. My heart was merrily beating the inside of my chest into pulp.

"I-I don't know." He leaned in the rest of the way and I closed my eyes. He caught my mouth with his and my knees gave way. Maybe it was lack of sleep, but I doubted it. He caught me with a hand on my hip, our lips never breaking. His hand landed on the bare skin between the bottom of my sweatshirt and my jeans. As soon as they made contact my skin burned, but in a _very _good way. He pressed my hip against the pop machine so I wouldn't collapse on the ground. His other hand - the one that was under my chin- slid along my jaw and rapped into my short hair. Involuntary my arms found their way around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

Then he did something he's never done. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip. A shiver ran down my spine. I eagerly opened my mouth and Embry's tongue slid inside.

Oh, sweet Jesus.

If Embry smelled amazing he tasted even better. Words cannot describe it. His tongue moved against mine and I turned my head slightly so we could deepen the kiss. It was hot and it was heavy, but above everything, it was perfect. Embry pressed his body against mine. Let's just say the only thing I could think about is how much I wanted him.

He moaned against my mouth, or maybe that was me, I couldn't remember. He pushed his hand up on my hip pulling the bottom of my sweatshirt up with it. His hand -which only went up my skin a few inches- left a trail of fire in it's wake. He pressed against me more. The plastic front of the machine _popped_ loudly causing Embry to jump away from me. My eyes snapped open at the loud noise, up until a second ago I had forgotten about the machine. Hell I had forgotten about everything that wasn't Embry. I was breathing heavily, unable to move. My eyes were fixed on Embry who was standing several feet away from me breathing just as heavily as I was. His eyes looked darker as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't… I shouldn't have… gone that far." he said huskily looking ashamed.

"Well," I said, my voice sounded surprisingly normal "I'm not sorry." I said reaching down to grab the water. The skin at my hip still burned. I started to walk back to the room, but as I walked by Embry I could resist leaving him a kiss on the cheek. I walked back to Claire's room with a dangerously high confidence.

I just made out with Embry Call.

The sudden realization made me practically giddy.

I just made out with Embry Call against a pop machine.

I blushed at the thought. I walked into the room and my cheeks were still tinted pink. My breathing was still abnormal, but it didn't sound like I had just made out with Embry Call in the hallway. Which I had. The biggest, goofiest grin spread across my face. I handed Claire her water completely oblivious to the other people in the room.

Claire looked at me like I was mentally insane.

"What?" I dropped my smile instantly, my cheeks hurt. I narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled in relief.

"Nothing." she said twisting off the cap.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said suddenly deciding to leave. I wanted out from under these stares.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"I'm going home." I said smiling. I leaned over and hugged her goodbye before walking out of the room. Embry came to my side and took my hand.

"So where's 'home' exactly?" he asked nervously as we walked down the hallway.

I couldn't help but smile. "With you." I heard his heart speed up.

His smile was blinding, that slightly dimpled goofy grin. It made my heart skip a beat. He leaned over and gave me a very soft, very sweet kiss. He let go of my hand and snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me to closer to him as we walked.

"I missed you" I whispered.

"I missed you, too" he said with a small smile.

"I love you" he said as I wrapped my arm around his waist. He seemed slightly surprised by my action.

"I love you, too" I said smiling at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys sorry it's kinda short, i've been busy with family staying at my house and the two new stories i put up. I've been procrastinationg updating 'The Cure' cause it's in Jake's p.o.v. And i updated 'You're the one I love to hate' today so go check thoses out when you're done. I think they're pretty good myself.**

**I'm going to be putting the winnign pics of Jade and Embry on tonight, stay with me if there not up immediatly, the ting takes forever. they can be found on my profile. I'll send the prizes off to the winners soon. (I kinda have to write them but i don't think it will take long)**

**Read and review, your going to want to kill me this time so chew me out in a review P&T!**

**I don't own Twilight**

The year flew by dotted by hot, steamy make out sessions with my hunk of a boyfriend. But Embry always stopped before they went to far. I hated having a mature boyfriend sometimes, a boyfriend who remembers that I'm seventeen and still 'illegal' as he puts it. But that was going to change soon because senior year is almost gone, almost over.

Because right now I was sitting in my mother's kitchen flipping through old pictures from when I was little for the senior slideshow at my school. My mother told me to avoid putting a picture of me with Embry or the Pack because that was legitimate proof that they wasn't aging. When I asked why this mattered, because no one from school knew who Embry was or most of the Pack were, my mother answered that when we got married it would matter.

Married.

That word freaked me out. Me married. I knew someday, maybe, but not anytime soon. I couldn't imagine it, though nothing would really change with me and Embry other than my last name and a ring on my finger. But thinking about a ring on my finger wasn't a good idea. When I phased I might lose a finger or destroy the ring. Besides, I didn't want to think about being married.

Did Embry think about marriage? Had he talked to my mother about it? That scared me. But Embry knew me better than that, he wouldn't do that yet. Would he?

I shook the thoughts from my head.

It was surprisingly hard to find a decent picture of me without any of the guys. It seemed ever page was filled with them and I never realized that they had always been there. There were even pictures of my mother before she got her scars but I didn't linger on those, she didn't look right to me. I finally found one with none of the guys that was a decent picture.

I remembered the day it was taken. Embry had taken me to the tide pools. I was leaning over one of the pools, but I was looking at the camera with a big grin plastered on my face. I was about three at the time. I do remember later that day falling in said tide pools when Embry had turned his back for just second. Embry had fished me out in record time and set me down worried. I remembered laughing at him for the funny look on his face.

I slipped the picture in my back pocket and spent the rest of the night with y parents, I never spent much time with them anymore. I felt guilty about it, I loved my parents.

It was finally happening, I was finally graduating. I was standing on the small stage in the gym in a white graduation robe.

"Jade Elizabeth Uley." the principal announced reading my diploma. I resisted scowling, I didn't like my full name.

"Woooo!" one of the guys screamed as someone blew a blow horn that made everyone around the Pack cringe at the blasting noise. Cat calls and whistling ensued and I rolled my eyes. Followed by more cheering.

"Go Jade!" someone else yelled and I started to walk across the stage. Someone blasted the blow horn again. Flashes erupted from my personal cheering section. I shook my head slightly a smile on my face. Sometimes they were just goofs.

I shook the principals hand with my right hand while taking my diploma with my left. I gave the principal a big smile and walked back to my metal folding chair. I let my eyes land on a guy with the biggest goofy smile on his face. He waggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed quietly to myself. I could take the grin off my face if I tried. Embry made a motion in front of his face and I remembered my tassel. I moved it to the correct side and smiled at him. He took my picture. I stuck my tongue out at him like a immature five year old and Paul snapped a picture. I resisted flipping him off since this was a school function.

After everyone got their diplomas we walked in pairs outside and stood on the sidewalk leading up to the school. I was one of the last ones since my last name started with a u. That was something that really bugged me. I stood there and shook everyone's hand as they filed past. It was getting tiring, that is until it was the Pack's turn. Collin whipped out a can of silly string the same time Brady did and they coated me with a green and blue net of lines.

"No fair!" I complained picking off the silly string. Paul and Seth took pictures.

"It's evidence." Seth said.

"Evidence for what?" I asked. Seth looked at Paul. Seth opened his mouth and snapped it shut.

"We don't know." Paul said before snapping another picture. I rolled my eyes at them. They had formed a circle around me and people had to walk around the perimeter to get to the next person in line.

"Which one of you had the blow horn?" I asked. Everyone's eyes moved to Embry. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"So Jade, three days" Collin started. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

The circle broke out into laughs, well everyone except Embry. Then I remembered the date today. My eighteenth birthday was in three days.

Three days.

"Yeah, my birthday, so?" I asked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to stay far away from Embry's house now." Seth nudged Paul in the ribs.

"I guess we will" Paul said smiling at me. I blushed beet red at the implications.

"Ha!" Collin exclaimed before snapping numerous photos. Everyone was laughing with, again, the exception of Embry who was growling at Seth. I snatched Collin's camera away and started to run across the front lawn of the school. I picked up the bottom of my robes and started deleting the evidence that I ever blushed.

"Cheater!" Collin yelled chasing me. When all the photos were deleted I tossed the camera in the air. Collin caught it, of course, just like I knew he would.

"Aw man!" he complained flipping through the pictures "She deleted them all!" I gave a smug smile as I walked back into the circle.

"Better luck next time Collin, might want to protect your camera better." Paul quipped.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. Dinner at Mom and Dad's followed by a walk home through the forest with Embry. We didn't talk about Seth's comment but I could tell he was thinking about it, just like I was thinking about it. And suddenly I felt very, very nervous. I fell asleep that night in Embry's arms.

It was a _long _three days. You could cut the tension in the house with a knife, a _plastic_ knife.

Nervously awaiting what might come. What could come. Embry felt it too, I could tell. I chewed away most of my nails. I didn't know what to expect.

I woke up on my birthday groggily. Embry was already awake lying next to me. I smiled warmly at him.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." he said before kissing my lightly on the lips. A soft peck. He handed me a box.

It was relatively small and I wondered what on Earth he would have gotten me. I gave him a confused look and slowly undid the silver wrapping paper. I eyed him curiously before I opened the lid of the small cardboard box. Sitting in the middle of the box was a small blue box. This one was velvet and looked too much like a ring box for me to touch it.

It can't be, he didn't! It's, it's… when I couldn't finish this thought I continued to stare at the little box.

Please don't, not yet! Two more years, two more months even! Just don't be a ring.

Embry took the little box out of the bigger box and slowly opened it to reveal a ring. It was a small sliver ring with a diamond centered a the top of the band. The diamond was square cut and wasn't too big, but it wasn't to scared. I was shaking. I wasn't angry I was… scared, nervous.

"Jade" Embry said. "Will you marry me?"

A sound came out of my already open mouth. When did I open it? I didn't remember. The sound wasn't a word, or a objection. It sounded more startled, or surprised than anything else. I flickered up from the sliver ring sitting in the blue velvet inside the small box to Embry face. Embry was so hopeful, his smile was so timid but so happy.

(A/N: Cliffy, I know. But I like to keep you guys on your toes. See what I meant about killing? Arn't you jsut dying to know what Jade says. Don't you know you'll have to review for me to update? Love you guys!)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, bet you didn't think you would get another chapter before BD! Fooled ya! So this is a chapter for laughs. **

**Read and Review. Enjoy, cuz i won't be updating untill a little after BD (i think you guys understand, right? winks)**

**I don't own Twilight**

My heart cracked at that face. That beautiful, hopeful face.

How could I say no to that face? I honestly couldn't. I knew how much it would hurt him if I said no. Because I knew how I would feel if he said no to me. My heart would break.

I didn't want to get married, I didn't need to. But Embry did, for some unknown reason. If he needed it than I could do it for him.

I did want to marry Embry, someday. So I wouldn't be lying to him. And it wasn't such a bad thing to want everyone to know we belong to each other. And I guess it wasn't a bad thing really. I was just scared.

Everyone says marriage was hard and I really didn't want to mess things up with Embry. I loved him. He was the only one I could ever want, the only one I would ever love like this. I didn't want anyone else.

No one could make me smile like him and no one could make me feel better when I was down like he could. I couldn't miss anyone as much as I could miss him. He was the only one I could imagine waking up next to forever. It made sense to marry him. I found myself wanting to wear a white dress and marry Embry. It would be the only dress I would ever want to wear.

I smiled as I thought of him wearing a tux at the end of the aisle, that ridiculously handsome goofy grin on his face.

"Yes" I said quietly. And it was true, I did want to marry Embry and somewhere my heart screamed that nothing bad would happen. My smile grew.

A smile flew across his face before he crushed his lips to mine. He pulled back just long enough to slip the ring on my finger.

"I love you" he whispered huskily against my lips.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

Whole wheat or white? Why should it matter, it's bread. What kind did mom want me to pick her up again?

I looked at the other loafs hoping they held the answer. They didn't. I grabbed the loaf that looked the most familiar.

"Did you hear that she's getting married?!" a woman gushed down the long aisle, I saw her pointing at me out of the corner of my eye. I sighed and wondered why mom had asked me to pick her up groceries today. I wondered why I had agreed.

"I heard that's she getting married at the end of the month. When did they get engaged again?" the woman she was with whispered. I glanced at the bagels before walking around the end of the aisle. Cream of chicken where are you? You think I would know since I worked here- was it last year? Or two years ago?- a lifetime ago.

"A few months ago, right after graduation." the first woman whispered to her. Even in the soup aisle I could still hear them. It was getting worse. Claire had never gotten this much gossip when she had gotten engaged, did she? I'd have to ask.

"She takes after her father. I heard she's not going to college either." the second woman whispered.

"Just like her father. This boy is supposed to be take her father's place on the council if anything happens to him." the first woman whispered. My hand froze above a can of cream of chicken. I hadn't heard that intriguing tidbit of information. As far as I knew Jake was taking my father's place if… anything happened.

"That's what I heard from Ellen last Thursday." the second woman whispered. I grabbed a few cans and put them in my basket.

"You played cards on Thursday?" the first woman asked.

"Yes. Joyce won again." the second woman complained. I lost all interest in the conversation. I had a feeling Jake had something to do with this, he never wanted to be Alpha in the first place. Way to go Jake, push it on someone else. I walked to the register and put the basket I had been using on the black belt.

I paid for the bread, soup, chicken, and cheese lost in thought.

I dumped the groceries in the passenger seat of my car and decided to make a quick stop before going to my mother house. I pulled in front of Jake's house thoroughly pissed. If he had… oh I'd be so pissed. Embry didn't want to be Alpha and if Jake had weaseled him into it, I'd kill him.

I got out of the door and listened carefully. I heard metal hit metal. I jogged around to the garage out back and peeked in the open door. Jake was there and so was Quil. I wondered if he knew. I didn't bother knocking.

"Hey guys" I greeted them remembering to keep my voice light. It might have just been gossip.

"Hey Jade, Embry isn't here." Jake said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Emily's?" Quil asked from under a car.

"I'm not looking for Embry and yes I am." I said.

"Why'd you stop by?" Jake asked tinkering with a metal something.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I heard today." my words were sharp despite my efforts. Jake froze.

"'bout what?" he asked.

"About who takes my father's place on the council." I stared him down though his back was to me. "Wanna tell me about that?"

"Busted!" Quil sounded from under the car. Jake made to kick him but Quil slid further under the car and out of Jake's reach. "Dude I told you she'd find out! You owe me twenty bucks!"

Jake growled at him before looking back at me.

"Come on" Jake said walking out of the garage and outside.

I glared at him and he cringed.

"Please tell me you didn't talk Embry into being to Alpha" I said. He looked confused.

"I didn't" Jacob said before he scratched the back of his head.

"Then why is he taking my father's place… if anything happens?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to be the Alpha Jade." he said sheepishly. The day has finally come, Jacob Black has finally lost his mind.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "No!"

"It makes sense, you're dad was the last Alpha. He's the chief now. Quil's about to stop ageing and I could be the beta again." he said quickly.

"You're so selfish!" I yelled clenching my hands in to fists at my sides.

"How am I selfish? I'm offering you all the power!" he yelled.

"Only because you don't want it!" I said "Jacob it has to be you. You have to be Alpha."

"But I don't want it."

"Neither do I. So who's going to have it? Paul?" I asked. "No because Paul would abuse it. Seth couldn't handle it. Embry doesn't want it. Brady won't take it. Collin will abuse it. And everyone will kill you if you give it to Leah. Is that why you're offering it to me?"

"Yeah" he mumbled kicking a rock.

"Well I guess you're out of luck Jake. It's meant to be." I sighed angrily dropping my gaze to the ground. I felt bad for him.

"You know what that means don't you?" he asked.

"No what does it mean?" I asked.

"Quil's not going to be phasing soon so we'll be out a beta and you're the next in line." he said smug.

"No, I don't want that." I shook my head.

"Jade you're next. It's in you're blood."

"No" I shook my head harder. "I won't do it."

"You're next" he said smiling.

I snapped my head up from the dirt at my feet to glare at him. "No I'm not." I said simply.

"No, she doesn't want it." he said still smug. I sighed.

"Seth than." I said smug. Jacob's smile disappeared.

"You said it yourself, he can't handle it."

"I said he couldn't handle being Alpha." Now I was smug.

"He still acts like a child." he said shaking his head. "I won't do it"

"I still am a child." I said frowning.

"You're older than I was. Smarter and more mature." Jake widened his eyes at me, pleading. "Please Jade"

"No" I shook my head.

"It's Alpha or beta, you're choice." he said giving me a hopeful smile. I glared at him. I didn't want to be important. I liked being the weak one, the one who didn't have to make decisions.

"Beta." I sighed. "But Jake, you're going to regret this someday." I said before stalking back to my car.

"We'll make it official tomorrow!" he called after me.

I slid in my car and took off towards mom's house. I didn't want anymore surprises today. I wanted to go home and wait for Embry to come home from part shopping. He was probably knee high in mud right now. I pulled up in front of the house and grabbed the shopping bags.

I walked up the side walk, opened the familiar door, and stepped into the cozy living room. My eyes snapped up to the very unfamiliar banner that hung across the living room. Congrats! The offending sign proclaimed. I scowled.

"Surprise!" a group of woman cheered. I set the bags down inside of the door.

"Please tell me you've made a mistake." I groaned.

"Nope!" Claire said cheerfully.

"Damn" I cussed under my breath and walked in the house.

I sat down on the couch and tried my hardest not to glare at Leah who was sitting in an armchair across the room from me. I obviously did try hard enough.

"Hey, this isn't my fault. If you want to blame someone blame them." she said pointing to Claire and my mother.

"That's not why I'm angry with you, Leah." I hissed at her low enough so that the others wouldn't hear. She looked confused for just a few seconds.

"Then why are you angry?" she whispered. The others were chatting away oblivious.

"Why didn't you take it?" I hissed.

"I didn't want it. Do you think I wanted all the crap the guys would have gave me? They won't give you that grief." se hissed back.

"He didn't ask Seth." I hissed at her.

"Good." she hissed back. "He can't handle that."

"Oh it's official, you get the supportive sister of the year award." I hissed sarcastically.

"Presents for the still-single gal!" my mother cooed.

"Technically I'm not 'single' mother." I said at a normal volume.

"It's better this way" Leah whispered.

"I don't think so" I whispered back.

"Well, you're not married yet so you get presents!" Claire said excitedly. I made a face at her words.

"You would be a better beta" I whispered. Kim set snacks down in front of me. I picked something up off the tray without looking at it.

I sighed and bit down into the cucumber sandwich. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

As soon as the snacks and coffee were consumed I was forced to open the presents piled around me. I picked up the smallest and less threatening one first. It was from Mandy who had come up from California last week. Quil wasn't to pleased with that fact, Mandy and him really don't see eye to eye. I remember that she had come to the wedding though, but I had been distracted that day. I carefully took off the wrapping paper. It was a book. As soon as I saw the cover I blushed. I set the offending book down on the ground and covered my face.

"I don't want to open anymore presents, thank you." I mumbled embarrassed.

They laughed at me, of course. I'm pretty sure that Leah was going to tell the guys all about this.

"Too bad" Claire said before thrusting her present at me with her free hand. The other was holding little Quil on her lap. Little guy was almost a year old.

"I don't want to." I pouted. She narrowed her eyes at me and I took the present.

It was bigger than Mandy's had been. I took off the wrapping paper to reveal a clothes box. I had a really bad feeling about what was in that box.

"Come on Jade, open it." Leah encouraged smugly from her seat. I glared at her and lifted the lid. I took in the offending lace and frill and closed the box. My blush deepened.

"Lace?" I asked.

"I think Embry will like it." she smiling at me while wagging her eyebrows. I blushed even deeper. Me and Embry haven't exactly… done it yet. Embry wanted to wait until we were married.

I set the box down on top of the book.

"I didn't get to see what you got." my mother pouted. I wanted to glare at her but couldn't do it. Instead I hung my head and handed her my two already opened gifts that she would surly pass around. Kim handed me a box and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You're mother did this to me too." she whispered. Kim was always so shy I can only imagine how being in my spot would have felt for her. I repressed a shudder.

I undid the wrapping paper to Kim's present with a bit more confidence. She wouldn't embarrass me.

Oh, how wrong I was. Kim gave me _the_ most embarrassing present. My mouth dropped open when I saw it and quickly pushed the box away from me. What on earth was Kim thinking when she bought _that_? Better yet, _where _did Kim go to buy that? I was defiantly _not_ using _that_. I thought I would be permanently red after that present. How could shy little Kim give a present like that!?

"What did you get her Kim?" Leah asked confused by my reaction. I was curled up in a ball of embarrassment. Leah lifted one of the flaps of the box and burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's _not_ funny!" I exclaimed from my ball.

"I beg to differ. Emily look at this!" she lifted up the box and showed it to my mother who started shaking with laughter. This sparked Claire and Mandy's interest and they had to look. Soon everyone in the room was laughing so hard they were in tears. I wasn't.

"Kim why?" I groaned from my ball.

"It was a memorable gift. It think you'll enjoy it." she said winking. I blushed again.

"Wait until the guys hear about this!" Leah laughed from her chair.

"No!" I squeaked. They couldn't know, I'd never live it down!

"Open mine next then and I'll see if I can avoid the subject." she said vaguely, only because Mandy was here and still in the blue about the whole werewolf thing.

I took her gift and opened it. Of course I blushed. It was another book but this one wasn't as bad as the other one. I set it down if front of me and resisted making a comment.

"Next present" I pouted my arms open. I really didn't want to know what my mother had in store for me. It was a fairly large box but Kim's box had been big and had only contained one thing. I opened it.

This box had a very many things in it. A very many, embarrassing things in it.

"You're going to need them honey." my mother replied.

"Sure, sure" I said slowly. Leah was holding her side because she was laughing so hard. I threw a wadded up ball of wrapping paper at her, which only made her laugh harder.

"This is priceless, I wish I would have brought my camera!" she giggled.

"Sometimes I really hate you Leah" I scowled.

"You don't mean that" she smiled at me knowing she was right.

"Is this party over?" I asked.

"Yeah honey, it's over." my mother laughed. I got up and started to leave without my presents. I wanted out.

"Wait Jade, you don't want to forget you're presents!" Leah said handing them to me. They filled the two largest boxes.

"Thank you" I glared at her.

"Let me help you take those to your car." she said grabbing one of them. I sulk outside and opened the drivers door. I popped the trunk and shoved the box in. I took the other box from Leah and shoved it in. I slammed the trunk closed and made a mental note to burn everything.

"You know Jade you should have seen Kim at her party." Leah said climbing into the passenger seat of my car.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you want me to _run_ home Jade?" she asked giving me a teasing smile.

"Fasten your seatbelt" I grumbled.

**(A/N: If you want to know what presents she got review me and ask and you shall recive! They're pretty funny. My favorite was Kim's. So yeah i think we have only a few more chapters left. tear its been good so far but the best is yet to come! Review and I'll see how fast i can get the next chapter.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(gives sheepish smile) Hey guys. (avoids eyes like a little kid who know they're in trouble) I should have gotten this up a week ago, if not a week and a half ago. Yell at me all you want, I kinda deserve it. I read Breaking Dawn (in less than 24 hours, including sleep) but I can't put that on my profile, cuz it isn't working right now. **

**Soooooooo. This is the last entry before the epilogue. I know it hurts, trust me, I feel the pain. I have one other story up so you guys shouldn't miss me. I deleted the Jacob/oc one that i had up. **

**Ummmm...loulou11288 please Email (or PM) me the chapter number you want in Embry's POV for being the winner.(or if i make a lemon you can wait out longer to get his pov in that. if you wish) To the other winner, who would like to remain nameless (thank you for the lenghty demands and the kick in the butt to get this chapter out, yours is on it's way)**

**So Read and Review (I mean it, you better do it! jk) and as always Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

I fidgeted in the dress.

"Stop that!" Claire scolded holding little Quil on her hip. "You'll mess it up."

"You sound like you did at _your_ wedding." I said with a slight emphasis. I looked in the mirror for the hundredth time today. My hair was done up and I was wearing a beautiful long white dress. It was simple, no frills, no lace. It was the perfect wedding dress.

"You look beautiful. I bet his jaw hits the floor." she said setting little Quil down and straightening her dress.

"You're on!" someone called from the other room down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her, smiling.

"Hear what?" she asked staring in the mirror and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Collin excepts your bet." I shrugged and turned my back on the mirror. I didn't want to look at myself again. It was starting to make me nervous. More nervous than I already was.

"No Collin, I was exaggerating." she sighed.

"Damn!" came a muffled reply from the other room. I chuckled lightly.

"He's not happy about that, is he?" she asked bending down to straighten little Quil's outfit.

"Not in the slightest." I murmured picking up my bouquet. It was the only flowers in the wedding. Mom had pouted me into it. I stared at the six white roses so I wouldn't stare at the clock. My hand was shaking. Soon I would marry Embry.

"You're not angry, are you?" Claire asked lightly.

"No. It's just nerves." I laughed lightly.

"I know the feeling." she was walking around the room.

"How did you handle it?" I asked starting to pace.

"I messed with my hair and complained to you. You were so…odd that day." she commented sitting down in a chair in the corner of the room, leaving little Quil to play with his toys.

"Yeah" I said evasively. I remembered the pain in my chest well. I also remembered dancing with Embry and that peck on the cheek. The gentle sway of the music, the way he looked in his tux. Thinking of Embry helped calm me. Until I started thinking about…after the wedding and reception. I tried not to think about what would happen on the honeymoon, but I couldn't help but feel the want for it to come.

"What was with you?" Claire asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, just….stuff. " I waved my hand dismissively. I went back to thinking about that dance with Embry.

"Talking about it might take your mind off things." she said breaking from my thoughts, again. I let out a puff of air, a little annoyed with her.

"Um, no." I said returning to a pleasant time with Embry. The day at the beach. I excluded that bad part of that day and focused on his smiles and his carefree demeanor.

I sat down on a little stool, careful to make sure I didn't ruin my dress. His smile. That's the only thing that kept me from losing my mind as I waited.

A few silent minutes later the door opened and my mother bustled in. She turned to see me sitting in my dress and she cried.

"You. Look. So. Beautiful." she sobbed. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. My mother was so tiny.

"Honey" she cried.

"It's ok mom." I rubbed her back as she clung to me.

"You're getting married Jade, you're not my little girl anymore." she sniffed.

"Mom, I'll always be you're little girl." I smiled at her.

"But you're not so little anymore. You're all grown up." she pursed her lips.

"Mom" I sighed.

"Fighting vampires and phasing into a giant wolf." she mumbled under her breath. "Now you're getting married. I don't know which is worse."

I laughed.

"Dad a little help here please." I begged quietly. I could hear him in the hallway waiting to walk me down the aisle.

"Is everyone… decent?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah."

He opened the door and scanned the room before stepping in his eyes resting on me and my mother.

"Emily" he said softly.

"I know, I know" she waved a hand dismissively. "I said I wouldn't cry." Dad let out a small laugh and smiled.

"I'm going to go… do something…. " Claire said scooping up little Quil. She walked past us and out the door. He steady footfalls receded down the hallway towards Quil. Towards Jake. And most importantly towards Embry. I was very jealous of her for a moment. I wanted to see him, but Claire had rules. We were doing this traditionally, that meant that the groom couldn't see the bride before the wedding. I was wondering if there was a way around it. But Claire had posted guards outside my door. I could hear Seth and Brady breathing quietly in the hallway. I wondered how I could sway them to help me.

My mother let go of me and walked into the circle of my father's arms. I might not always be around, but they would always have each other.

"Honey, you're mother's right. You look beautiful." he smiled at me as he hugged my mother.

My mom pulled away from my dad and wiped her tears away. I glanced up at the clock and felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I sucked in a deep breath. Ten minutes. Breath.

I didn't know if I wanted time to speed up or to slow down.

I slumped back on my stool and I tried to look anywhere but at the clock. I started to bite my nails.

"Nerves?" mom asked. I nodded. She reached out with the arm that wasn't rapped around dad's waist and placed her hand on my cheek.

"We'll leave you be." dad said grasping my shoulder. "It'll be alright." They left but I barley registered it, I had gone back to staring at the clock. Did I want this?

I shook my head. Of course I wanted this.

But…

What if it didn't work? What if I push him away? What if this isn't what he wants? What if?

Claire came in and I snapped my head up. I had been so lost in worrying that I didn't hear her coming down the hallway.

"Stop thinking about the what ifs." she commanded softly. I looked down at the faded and worn fibers of the carpet, shamefaced.

"Jade, everyone thinks about the what ifs." she patted me on the back.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be. This was Embry, he wasn't just another what if. He was everything. He was the only one.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Ready for what?

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"It's time, are you ready?" she asked again. I glanced up at the clock, she was right. It _was_ time. What happened to the ten minutes? I sucked in a deep breath. I could do this. I would do this. I stood up, my knees shaking.

I fell back down of the stool. I couldn't do this. I started to panic, just a little. My breathing became labored and I tried to calm myself down. I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Jade?" Claire asked. I attempted to focus on the sound of her voice, it helped a little.

"Give me a second." I said before breathing in deeply. Claire crossed the room and grabbed my bouquet where I had set it. She shoved it in my hands.

"You just need to see him." she concluded gripping my arm and hauling me off the stool and out of the room. Dad's arm replaced Claire's and she moved to stand next to Quil. I took another deep breath.

"Jade are you alright?" Leah asked from where she's standing next to Jake. She looked worried.

I waved my hand dismissively. "I'm fine" I said, but I didn't sound fine. I sounded like the nervous wreak I was. .

"And we thought Embry was nervous." Seth laughed, standing next to my mother. Embry was nervous? Did he not want to do this now? The music starts in the other room and Quil and Claire take off. I take another deep breath. I can do this. Couldn't I?

"Claire was right, Embry's jaw is gonna hit the floor." Jake said glancing back at me. He nodded before Leah pulled him towards the door. He regained focus and kept at pace with her, almost refusing to be pulled along.

I took another deep breath. Oh God, I was going to be sick.

My mother and Seth took off next. My father clutched my arm reassuringly. He turned to me and put my veil down over my face.

"Are you ready Jade?" My father asked me. I nodded, not really willing to trust my voice. The music changed and it was our cue. I forced myself to move my feet, one in front of the other. Right. Left. Right. Left.

We walked across the threshold and I searched for him at the end of the aisle. His jaw dropped open when he saw me, but I barley registered it. I was to busy stopping myself from running to him. To busy staring at him. A smile quickly crossed my futures, suddenly, I wasn't so nervous. My stomach relaxed, I hadn't been aware it was tensed.

Quil leaned over and pushed Embry's mouth up. The people in the pews laughed, or at least the ones looking at the groom. I didn't notice them. I only had eyes for Embry. His lips curved up into that beautiful smile that I love.

He looked handsome in his tux. My memory hadn't done him justice. The white against his russet skin looked breathtaking.

My father led me down the aisle to him and gave me off. He pecked me on the top of my head before claming his seat.

Embry led me up to the priest but I didn't notice.

"We are gathered here today…" the priest intoned. He kinda lost me after that, I was to busy staring at Embry. I was marrying Embry Call.

Time seemed to stop as I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I do" he said. Was the ceremony almost over already? It didn't seem like it. It seemed like it had just started.

"Do you Jade Elizabeth Uley, take Embry Owen Call as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do" my smile widened.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." the priest said with a smile.

Embry lifted my veil and swept I back over my head. He lifted one of his hand from the veil and rested it on my cheek. He leaned in and I closed the distance between us. The kiss was soft and sweet and most importantly, it was short.

Embry wrapped his other arm around my waist and turned us towards the witnesses. I slowly came to realize that there were more people in the room besides me and Embry. Lots of people in fact.

"Mrs. Call." he whispered in my ear, his voice husky. I could feel his lips moving against my skin. "I could used to that." he breathed.

I ducked my head and blushed. He leaned over and pressed his lips to my forehead. I smiled up at him.

"I love you" we said at the same time. I chuckled and moved closer to him. His grip on my waist tightened and I knew he would always be there. Thick and thin.

He was my everything, and I was his. We would be together… forever. And I knew nothing but death could keep us apart.

I breathed in his scent and the outside world slowly dissipated, it was just me and him.

I smiled at him again, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Get a room!" one of my fellow Pack members called out, but I didn't notice nor did I care.

It was just me and him.

**(A/N: Yeah!! Sooooooo? What did ya think?! If you guys want a lemon, (in a separate story) please tell me in a review. If i didn't tell you the presents in a review response, im so sorry. I got so comgumbled (yes, this is a word in my book) i lost track of the people i had given a response to. But we got like 30 somthing reviews from last chapter. I quite proud of you guys. So if i didn't answer you feel free to yell at me in a review or a PM.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the end. Sad, yes. THE LEMON is up! **

**Read and Review and as always Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight**

Epilogue

He's still a beautiful as he ever was. Not a day older.

He still looks at me the same way. Sometimes a bit more protective and proud when my belly's massive.

He still smiles at me the same way.

He still makes the same jokes. As horrible as they are, they still make me laugh.

He still teases me.

He still licks the batter off the bowl. But he still lets me lick the spoon.

He still holds me in his arms at night.

He still watches horror movies.

He's still caring.

He's still shy.

He still makes me feel lightheaded when he kisses me.

He still loves me. Even after all these years.

And I'm still head over heals for Emrby Call. Even after three kids and two god children. Not to mention the guys who still act like big kids.

Something's will never change. And that's something that I'll never take for granted.

Because when life gives you love, you better take it with open arms... and never let it go.

**(A/N: And they lived happily ever after, forever. Sorry, I'm a sucker for happy endings. You guys as sad as I am that it's over? Well check out that lemon. Link is on my profile. And try my other story too. I'll miss you guys the rides been great.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm revising this story, because reading it make me cringe and die a little on the inside. You can find the story on my profile, if, you know, you're bored and have nothing better to do, or something. The original will be deleted once it's complete, so if you've added this story to your favorites and you feel compelled to add the revised version to replace it, then I would be surprised. **

**Pffftt. And you thought it was over. :]**


End file.
